UN VERANO INOLVIDABLE
by lucario blanco
Summary: por causas de la guerra una familia se vera obligada a dejar su casa para ir a una mansión, mientra pase el tiempo descubrirán misterios y se enfrentaran a sus peores pesadillas, pero nuestro protagonistas estarán de acuerdo en que este será un verano inolvidable
1. la mansion del lobo

(**en una habitación en donde la única fuente de luz es una laptop en una mesita entra un lucario con un gorro de navidad)**

**(lucario)af a la próxima no voy a beber tanto(se prende la luz)**

**(se puede ver que el lucario es distinto, en donde debería estar el pelaje azul esta uno blanco, en ves del pelaje negro esta uno gris, y el pelaje amarillo es un poco mas claro)**

**(lucario)hola a todos los lectores de fanfic, hoy les traigo mi fanfic UN VERANO INOLVIDABLE, soy nuevo en esto asi que téngame un poco de paciencia si cometo algún error, y bueno si nada mas que decir aquí esta(subir fanfic)**

* * *

><p><em>capitulo 1, la mansión del lobo<em>

de camino a la mansión Rick siguió escribiendo en su diario

domingo 1 de junio del 2017

POW Rick

(Rick)"solo un día, solo un dia recorriendo esta carretera y puedo ver que fuera de la aldea esta peor, primero los cráteres que hay fuera de la aldea por los bombardeos, luego por un verdadero cementerio de cadáveres, no se como Morrigan le hace para correr tan rápido ya que se bajo de un salto reviso 3 cadáveres y volvió como si nada, y me sorprende que encontrara una pistola, pero mi papa se la quedo ya que el sabe manejar estas cosas, quien diría que mi papa siendo un reportero reconocido manejaría armas, claro el me conto una vez que lo descubrieron en una base enemiga ya que lo contrataron para conseguir información, pero no me creo la parte en que encontró una metralleta y se fusilo a todos como si nada, bueno volviendo a lo que encontró Morrigan, también encontró un cuchillo algo oxidado y unas monedas, quien sabe cuanto falte para llegar pero ya es de noche y si sigo escribiendo se me acabara el lápiz, solo espero no ver mas desastres, desearía que las cosas fueran como antes"(luego de terminar de escribir mi diario me acomode junto con Morrigan y me dormir)

POW Narrador

lunes 2 de junio del 2017

(el camino cada ves se hacía mas difícil sin contar los desastres que había hecho la guerra, bosques en llamas, lugares donde se veía cadáveres por donde miraras, aldeas, pueblos y ciudades en ruinas, además que de vez en cuando debían tomar una ruta alternativa para evitar algún conflicto, cuando el sol se puso llegaron a la mansión, era una mansión color marrón, de unos 4 pisos pero tan grande como 3 campos de futbol, al lado derecho un bello bosque que no fue afectado por la guerra y al lado izquierdo un prado donde se podía ver florecer miles de flores y detrás una playa con arena fina, en eso el conductor hace sonar la bocina para despertar a la familia)

(conductor)(hace sonar la bocina)"venga gente me tengo que ir, despierten y salgan de mi camión"

(toda la familia se despierta con un poco de mal humor)

(papa)"burro o te quedas callado o yo mismo te pongo un lindo regalo en medio de las cejas"(en eso muestra la pistola)

(conductor)"oye Luis somos amigos pero llevan 10 minutos desde que llegamos y no se despiertan"

(Luis)"okey, bueno bajemos nuestras cosas, Rick y Morrigan bajen las maletas mientras yo hablo con el dueño"

* * *

><p><strong>(lucario)antes de seguir con la historia les diré que los personajes son animales humanoides, asi que disculpa pokemons pero los animales ganaron, okey de vuelta a la historia<strong>

* * *

><p>(en eso se bajan una zorra y un conejo)<p>

(la zorra era Morrigan, tenia una flor en el cabello además de un brazalete de la amistad en el brazo derecho, su pelaje era rojo y en la zona del pecho, barriga y entre las piernas era color crema)

(Morrigan)"bueno ayúdame a bajar las maletas orejas locas"

(Rick)"okey debilucha"

(Rick es el conejo, su pelaje es todo color café, tienes una orejas parecidas a las de un lopunny, ya que en cierto punto se curvan y bajan hasta las rodillas, pero no tiene la pelusa, en el brazo derecho tiene un brazalete de la amistad)

(en solo 10 minutos bajaron todo, entonces el camión parte por el mismo camino)

(Luis)"vengan niños les quiero presentar al dueño"

(Rick y Morrigan al unísono)"ya vamos"

(cuando llegan con las maletas a la puerta de la mansión se puede ver a un lobo junto a un zorro hablando)

(Luis es el zorro, al igual que Morrigan tiene pelaje rojo y blanco en las mismas zonas, lleva un morral y una cámara que cuelga de su cuello)

(Luis)"bien este es el dueño de la mansión, el señor Alexis"

(Alexis es un lobo, totalmente blanco, con una bandana color verde con negro en el cuello, una correa en la cintura de la cual cuelga una funda de pistola y un pequeño bolso con el símbolo de medico, tiene un piercing dorado en la oreja derecha)

(Alexis)"así que ustedes son los niños de los que me a hablado Luis, bien yo soy Alexis, exmili"(en eso Rick lo interrumpe)

(Rick)"eres Alexis, tu apodo es lobo blanco, eres medico militar además de francotirador y maestro del sigilo en zonas nevadas, salvaste a varios soldados además de acabar con varios setenares con solo un Zeller-H modificado con mira de larga distancia, cargador ampliado y silenciador, dicen que sobreviviste a muchas misiones y después de tu misión mas reciente que por poco sales muerto te retiraste, y aprovechas que tu familia te dio esta mansión hace años para ayudar a los que sufren por la guerra"

(Alexis)(tiene una gota de sudor forma anime en la frente)*vaya de tal palo tal astilla*"vaya me sorprende que sepas todo es"

(Rick)"bueno me entro la curiosidad y me puse a leer los periódicos y buscar en la computadora cosas sobre ti"

(Morrigan)"claro y yo soy testigo ocular ya que no me dejabas dormir"

(Rick)"bueno me disculpo"*por enésima vez*

(Alexis)"okey pasen les mostrare un poco la mansión"

(Alexis se paso todo el dia y la tarde mostrado la mansión a la nueva familia que se iba a quedar, les mostro la cocina, el comedor, los baños, las habitaciones, la biblioteca , y por ultimo el spa, luego de cenar cada quien se fue a su respetivo cuarto, Luis se quedaría solo en una habitación, Alexis también se quedaria solo, y Rick y Morrigan dormirían juntos)

POW Rick

(Rick)"buenas noches Morrigan"

(Morrigan)"buenas noches Rick"

(Rick)*ojala pudiera decir lo que siento, tal ves un día, tal ves un día"(en eso se queda dormido al igual que Morrigan)

* * *

><p><strong>explicación<strong>

**(lucario)hare algunas referencias a pokemon ya que me encanta**

**una bandana es un pañuelo que se pone en la cabeza o en el cuello por decoración o por protección **

**humanoides significa que tienen forma humana pero no lo son**

**en el próximo capitulo tal vez se ponga un poco triste**

**y bueno hasta aquí aguanto, dejen sus reviews con sugerencias, consejos, criticas, preguntas entre otras cosas, okey aquí lucario blanco desenadoles una feliz tarde y un feliz año nuevo chao**


	2. una lagrima en la lluvia

**(lucario)hola a todos los que vieron mi fanfic, aquí les traigo la segunda parte que la disfruten(subir fanfic)**

* * *

><p>capitulo 2, una lagrima en la lluvia<p>

martes 3 de junio del 2017

(era de noche, afuera de la mansión había lluvia de sobra, sonaban truenos y relámpagos a cada momento, el único que aun estaba despierta era Rick, paseaba por los pasillos con una vela en la mano, buscando la cocina)

POW Rick

(Rick)*como si no fuera suficiente que con el sonido de los truenos no me dejen dormir, ahora estoy perdido en esta mansión*

(en eso se escuchan unos pasos detrás de Rick)

(Rick)"Morrigan si eres tu intentando asustarme te las veras"(en eso se voltea pero no ve a nadie)"¿conmigo?"

(se escuchan unos pasos lejanos)

(Rick)*tengo que ingeniarme una forma de vengarme de Morrigan, la ultima broma que me hiso fue arrojarme una de sus fabulosas bombas broma y llenarme las orejas de pegamento y confeti, me tomo una semana quitarme la pintura y un mes para quitar el pegamento y el confeti de mis orejas completamente*

(sigo caminando hasta que de la nada un viento me apaga la vela)

(Rick)*como si la cosa no podría ponerse peor, solo falta que se me aparezca un fantasma*

(sigo caminando en la oscuridad si saber a donde voy, simplemente camino , hasta que por fin encuentro una puerta y la abro, la sala en la que ahora estaba era algo diferente a lo que me enseño Alexis, aquí si había luz pero era roja, entoces al fondo veo una palanca y arriba de ella un letrero que decía planta eléctrica de la mansión)

(Rick)"¡gracias a dios!(en eso empiezo a caminar hacia la palanca pero de repente algo me agarra por las orejas)"¡MORRIGAN YA ME CANSE DE QUE ME AGARRES LAS OREJAS AHORA SI TE RESPONDO!"(en eso lanzo un puñetazo hacia atrás pero no había nada)

(en ese momento la luz roja se va dejando la sala en la que estaba Rick a oscuras)

(Rick)(con miedo)"Mo...Mo...Morrigan popopofavor para con esta broma ya no es graciosa"

(en eso una figura negra aparece delante de el)

(Rick)(grito ahogado)*por favor que sea una broma bien planeada y no lo que estoy pensando que es*

POW narrador

(Rick empezó a acercarse a la figura y pudo distinguir que era, era una loba de pelaje completamente negro, tenia unas lagrimas en los ojos, estos eran color verde, tenia una misteriosa marca roja en la cabeza y un piercing dorado en la oreja izquierda)

(Rick)"¿señora estas bien?"

(cuando Rick le puede ver la cara, ve que la marca roja es un agujero en su cabeza)

(Rick)"señora que le paso"(le toca el hombro)

POR Rick

(en eso la estraña mujer pega un grito del demonio que hizo que Rick quedaran sordo)

(Rick empezó a tambalearse mientras la mujer seguía gritando)

(Rick)*mierda no oigo nada mas que ese maldito grito, me va a volar la cabeza*

(en ese momento la loba dejo de gritar y se fue como alma que lleva el viento)

(Rick)"ah gracias a dios ya no aguantaba más"

(empezó a acercarse a la palanca y cuando estaba justo por tocar la palanca sintió como algo que le atravesara el cuerpo)

(Rick)(empiezo a sentir frio)"okey ahora no se que pasa"(en eso ve una hoja de papel en el suelo)

(la hoja de papel se levanta y llega hasta las manos de Rick)

(Rick empezó a leer el papel)

(la hoja de papel tenia escrito "siempre aquí" y un dibujo de unas manchas negras al rededor de una casa)

(Rick)(tragar saliva)*a donde termine a para a una casa del infierno*(en eso baja la palanca)

(la luz vuelve de par en par)

(Rick)*por fin, me pregunto que cosa hiso que se fuera la luz*

(¿?)(con vos aterradora)"tal vez yo pueda responderte eso"

POW narrador

(Rick se voltea y lo que ve lo deja congelado)

(lo que vio fue un esqueleto fantasmal, en las cuencas de los ojos tenia un fuego azul)

(el esqueleto se le acerca hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de la cara de Rick)

(esqueleto)"que hace una conejita tan sola"

(Rick)"no soy mujer para que lo sepas"

(esqueleto)"o claro te creo señorita, te recomiendo que salgas por la puerta antes de que te atrape, a menos que quieras sentir algo antes de que te mate"

(Rick sin pensarlo empezó a correr con el esqueleto a solo unos centímetros de el, cuando ya iba a llegar a la puerta)

(esqueleto)"no te escapas preciosa"(el esqueleto logra saltar encima de Rick derribándolo)

(el esqueleto queda encima de Rick y le agarra las manos)

(esqueleto)"hora de la acción nena"

(Rick intenta liberarse, cuando el esqueleto ya iba a hacer algo Rick logra liberar un brazo y le da de lleno en la cara al esqueleto)

(Rick)(llegar hasta la puerta)"gay de mierda aquí te quedas"(cierra la puerta)

(esqueleto)(acomodándose la quijada)"me las vas a pagar conejita"(desaparece)

(Rick se fue corriendo por el pasillo ya iluminado hasta su cuarto, entra sin hacer ruido y se acuesta en su cama)

(Rick saca su diario debajo de la cama y escribe)

(Rick)"solo por agua, solo salgo por un vaso de agua y termino corriendo de un pedófilo, además de encontrarme con una loba totalmente negra, yo se que hay lobos con varios tonos de color para su pelaje pero es la primera ves que veo uno totalmente negro, lo mas extraño es esa hoja de papel que estaba en el suelo y el piercing dorado en su oreja, me pregunto porque Alexis tiene uno parecido, bueno mañana será un nuevo día, hice este diario para llevar un registro de lo que me pase en esta guerra, y ahora lo voy a usar para saber que pasa en esta mansión, si que este será un verano que no olvidare ni muerto"(cierra el diario y se acuesta)

(Rick se queda dormido, cuando empieza a amanecer Morrigan se despierta)

POW Morrigan

(Morrigan)(bostezo)"que sueño tuve"(veo que Rick esta dormido)"jiijijij hora de hacerle una clásica"

(busca en mi bolso)

(Morrigan)(tener unos petardos y una cacerola)"esto lo va a despertar estilo militar"

(poner los petardos en la cacerola y poner la cacerola al lado de Rick, prender los petardos)

(Morrigan)(gritar cuando los petardos ya van a explotar)"¡FUEGO A MATAR!"

(en eso los petardos explotan simulando las explosiones de metralletas)

(Rick se lanza al suelo golpeándose duramente)

(Morrigan)"jajjajajajajaj debiste de verte la cara jajajajjajajaja"

(Rick)"solo espera y veras que me las pagaras"

(Morrigan)(pasarle la mano por la cabeza a Rick)"claro y ese día me pondré un traje de payaso y bailare en medio de un combate"

(Rick)"pues no te eches para atrás si te hago una broma, bueno vamos a comer y te cuento lo que me paso esta noche"

(Morrigan)*de seguro la hiso en grande y me va a pedir ayuda*"okey pero mejor cuéntamelo en el camino"

(Rick)"okey, bueno yo tenia sed, así que fui a la cocina por agua"

continuara...


	3. un recuerdo y una carta

**(lucario)hola chicos, estoy desayunando para despues darles su capitulo y como me gusta las galletas de la suerte leere una(rompe la galleta y agarra el papelito)prepárate para una sorpresa, jajajaja que sorpresa si(de golpe la puerta se abre)**

**(zoruack)(agarra a lucario por los hombros y empieza a sacudirlo con fuerza)¡PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE HACIAS UN FANFIC IDIOTA!, TE DIJE QUE SI HACIAS UNO QUERIA APARECER EN EL, TE DIJE QUE SI LO HACIAS SIN AVISARME YO...**

**(lucario tiene los ojos en espiral)**

**(zoruack)creo que se me paso la mano(ve que ya tiene el capitulo listo)bueno mejor le hago el favor de subirlo, pero tu te vienes conmigo que me la vas a pagar**

**(zoruack sube el fanfic, luego amarra a lucario y se lo lleva)**

**(fanfic subido al 20%...50%...100%)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3, un recuerdo y una carta<p>

POW narrador

(Rick le conto todo lo que le paso en la noche a Morrigan, sin olvidarse nada)

(Morrigan)*me estará mintiendo o que?*

(Rick)"pero antes de que lo lograra pude liberar un brazo y darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, pensaba que ya nadie pensaría que soy mujer pero al parecer ahora tendre a un fantasma que me creer mujer muy cerca"

(Morrigan)"verdad yo también pensaba que ya no te confundían con una mujer, me acuerdo cuando estábamos mas pequeños, me sigo acordando de ese día"

**(FLASH BACK)**

(se puede ver a Morrigan y Rick con 12 años en un parque, estaban sentados en una banca comiendo helado)

(Rick)"y bueno como te fue"

(Morrigan)"tarea, tarea y mas tarea, tarde en salir por la tarea que si la dejo luego se me olvida, y bueno como vas tu?"

(Rick)"bueno aun siguen dándome unos privilegios por ser el "ultimo" conejo que queda"

(Morrigan)"bueno una tarea era sobre las especies e investigue sobre la tuya, al parecer de cada 10 conejos solo 2 son machos, y que también los consideran como sexuales"

(Rick)(facepalm)"solo falta que alguien me mire con cara de enamorado sin remedio"

(Morrigan)"deseo cumplido"(señala hacia un hombre león que estaba mirando a Rick con cara de enamorado"

(Rick)"bueno además de eso que más descubristes?"

(Morrigan)"al parecer ustedes viven en zonas nevadas ya que resisten el frio y si es demasiado para ustedes se envuelven en sus orejas, las cuales parecen de lopunny jajajajjaja"

(Rick)"cuando dejaras de compárame con un lopunny"

(Morrigan)"cuando tu te vuelvas un shinx y yo un buizel, además que después estemos en el mundo pokemon"

(Rick)"eso significa un nunca"

(Morrigan)"si, a mi me gustan los pokemon pero hasta yo se que no existen"

(en frente de Rick aparece un ramo de flores)

(león)"hola chiquita porque estas aquí tan sola con tu amiga"

(Morrigan imitando la voz de un hombre)"disculpa pero creo que nos cambiaste el genero)

(el león se fija que Morrigan tiene los bultos y Rick no)

(león)(con mucha pena)" a disculpa disculpa es que como...como...hay miren que tarde es(se mira la muñeca)adiós que la pasen bien"(el león se va corriendo)

(Rick)(bajar la cabeza)"vaya la vida esta difícil para mi"

(Morrigan)"no digas eso"

(Rick)"pero es verdad primero son estas orejas que pesan un monto, casi siempre si quiero ver al frente tengo que intentar ver hacia arriba, además que para rematar son muy sensibles tanto para el tacto como para el sonido, después esta lo de 8 mujeres conejo por 2 hombres conejo, siempre me confunde con una chica, hace una semana un tipo me regalo una caja con forma de corazón, además tu tienes una familia completa y yo solo tengo a mi padre, pero casi siempre esta fuera, por lo menos me deja dinero para comprar comida, y si no te haz enterado el se arriesga como ningún otro fotógrafo lo hace, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que me quede sin familia"(unas lagrimas salen de sus ojos)

(Morrigan)"oye pero piensa en lo bueno de eso, te acuerdas cuando sin querer le tumbaste un proyecto de un tipo musculoso, pero pensó que eras una chica y se disculpo diciendo que el tenia la culpa por no ver, tus orejas tal ves te pesen pero a todos le pesa no saber que trama el profesor cuando habla bajo, pero tu lo escuchas clarito y te salvas de los exámenes sorpresa, lo del tacto, bueno supongo que las tienes sensibles ya que las puedes mover y las puedes usar para cuando hace demasiado frio en invierno y ya no aguantas el frio, lo cual dudo que pase, te puedes envolver y así estar calientito mientras yo me convierto en una paleta helada"

(Rick empieza a llorar pero de felicidad y abrasa a Morrigan)

(Rick)"gracias, gracias por todos estos años que me haz ayudado"

(Morrigan)(con un sonrojo débil)"de nada y gracias por ser mi mejor amigo"(Morrigan devuelve el abraso a Rick)

(asi se quedan por un rato hasta que siente que algo les recorrer la espalda, se separan y ven que el helado de uno se derritió en la espalda del otro)

(Rick)"vaya con todo esto terminaste blanca de la espalda"

(Morrigan)"y tu verde"

(Rick)"bueno como dijo aquel, cada quien para su casa"

(Morrigan)"okey nos vemos mañana y trae tu consola que te voy a derrotar"

(Rick)"te tengo ventaja de 2 victorias así que dudo que puedas derrotar a mas de 3 de mis pokemon"

(los 2 se van a su respectiva casa)

(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)

(Rick)"bueno luego llegue al cuarto sin hacer ruido y me dormi"

(Morrigan)"y que te hace pensar que no es un sueño"

(Rick)"esto"(Rick saca la hoja de papel que encontró en la sala de energía y se la mostro a Morrigan)

(Morrigan)"y que tal si tu lo dibujastes"

(Rick)"crees que me gastare el ultimo lápiz que me queda por una broma, no te miento y nunca pienso mentirte"

(Morrigan)"bueno te creo pero si acaso quieres hacerte el detective tendremos que salir de noche"

(entonces en ese momento se escucha un grito)

(Luis)"MORRIGAN RICK VENGAN QUE DESDE HACE RATO ESTA LA COMIDA"

(Rick)"bueno vamos"

(Rick y Morrigan salen del cuarto y van a la cocina y se sientan, hay estaban servidos varios platillos con comida y Alexis estaba leyendo una carta que había llegado)

(Rick y Morrigan)"hola papa/Luis y hola señor Alexis"

(Alexis)"hola niños, creo que querrán saber algo"

(Rick)"que cosa"

(Alexis)"vendrá mas gente a mi mansión, por ahora tengo avisado que vendrán 3 personas mañana, mi hermano, un buen amigo que me salvo una ves, la otra persona no se quien es pero creo que fue afectado por la guerra"

(Rick)"entonces habrá mas gente en esta mansión"*eso me hará más difícil investigar sin que me descubran*

(Morrigan)"me pregunto quien será esa persona afectada por la guerra"

(Alexis)"bueno ahora si no les importa tengo que hacer algo"(se para de la silla)

(Rick)"señor Alexis antes de que te vayas me puedes contestar una pregunta"

(Alexis)"si quieres solo dime Alexis y cual es la pregunta"

(Rick)"¿de donde saco ese piercing que tiene en la oreja?"

(la expresión de la cara de Alexis cambia de una tranquila a una triste)

(Alexis)"si no te importa prefiero no recordar eso, bueno nos vemos mas tarde"(Alexis sale de la cocina)

(Morrigan)"creo que oculta algo"

(Rick)"es verdad pero bueno vamos a comer"

(los 2 empiezan a comer)

(Rick)"bueno que haremos primero"

(Morrigan)"bueno yo ya tengo un plan, primero vamos a espiarlo y cuando sea de noche me escabullire hasta su cuarto y voy a ver que esconde, mientras tu buscas por la mansión algo que sea inusual)

(Rick)"okey pero lo haremos mañana en la noche, creo que hoy es mejor revisar la biblioteca y ver si hay algún álbum de fotos que sea de Alexis"

(Morrigan)"estamos en medio de una guerra y tu quieres leer un libro, estas de broma verdad?"

(Rick)"lo digo en serio, mira como te dije vi a una loba fantasma con el mismo piercing en la oreja, es igualito al que tiene Alexis, si tiene un álbum de fotos debe aparecer"

(Morrigan)"okey manos a la obra"

(terminan de comer y van a la biblioteca, se pasan varias horas buscando hasta que Rick encuentra un libro polvoriento)

POW Rick

(Rick)(sacude el polvo del libro)"lo encontré"

(Rick pone el libro en una mesa y Morrigan se acerca hasta quedar a su lado)

(Rick)(abre el libro)*no puede ser*

continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>(zoruack)bueno aquí termina el fanfic y ahora este lucario me la va a pagar(tener un latigo en las manos)<strong>

**(lucario)(estar amarrado)nos vemos lectores de fanfic y, ¡AUXILIO!**


	4. la foto y una partida casi real

**(lucario)hola lectores aquí lucario con un nuevo capitulo, y les voy a presentar a mi gran, maravillosa, bella y en serio tengo que leer todo esto**

**(zorauck)(jala una correa de perro)si, no se te olvide que te salvaste de lo que te tenia planeado por que prometiste ser mi mascota por un mes, asi que obedece**

**(lucario)(se ajusta el collar de perro)bueno, aquí la gran, maravillosa, bella y grandiosa zoruack, mi compañera de presentacion**

**(zoruack tenia un collar de perlas negras, y la parte de su pelaje que debería ser roja era mas clara)**

**(zoruack)okey lectores aquí les traemos el nuevo capitulo de UN VERANO INOLVIDABLE**

**(lucario)disfrútenlo(subo el capitulo)**

* * *

><p>POW Rick<p>

(Rick)(abre el libro)*no puede ser*

(el libro parecía estar quemado ya que las fotografías apenas podían ser vistas sin que el negro las tapase por completo)

(Rick)"como diablos pueden estar casi quemadas"

(Morrigan)"a ver busca en las otras paginas"

(me puse a revisar las otras paginas y al final encontré una fotografía que se podía ver claramente)

(la foto mostraba a 3 lobos, se veía claramente que 2 eran mujeres y 1 era hombre, por la distancia a que la tomaron no se veía muy bien sus caras, el hombre lobo era de color blanco, y las 2 mujeres eran color negro y una de ellas era mas pequeña)

(Morrigan)"mira scooby doo una pista"

(Rick)"yo no soy scooby doo y al menos se distingue algo"

(Morrigan termino de revisar el álbum de fotos y no encontró nada mas que fuera útil)

(Morrigan)"okey no hay nada mas"

(Rick)"bueno solo queda ver un poco la foto"

(nos fuimos al dormitorio ya que tenia una lupa, la encontré debajo de una piedra hace unos años)

(Rick)(saca la lupa de la mochila y ve la foto)

(Morrigan)(ve por la ventana)"ya es de noche"(agarra una consola color rojo y la enciende)"las 10:28 PM para ser exactos"

POW Narrador

(Rick)"bueno mejor vamos un momento a la sala a ver que hallamos"

(Morrigan)"acaso crees que solo porque ahora los pasillos están más iluminados de noche hará que yo vaya y corra la misma suerte de que un fantasma me quiera"

(Rick)"tranquila tu te salvas por plana"

(Morrigan)"buen intento pero no me importa si me dices plana"

(Rick)"bueno voy solo"(sale de la habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta dice)"solo espero que no te quedes solita sin que alguien te ayude si algo viene a por ti"

(Morrigan)(con cara de terror absoluto)"sabes que mejor te acompaño, un conejito como tu requiere a una zorra para que lo proteja"(lo dice con demasiado miedo)

(los 2 salen y llegan a la sala)

(Rick)"sabes me pregunto, si esta mansión es muy grande porque Alexis solo nos mostro un poco?"

(Morrigan)"bueno podemos revisar, pero como sabremos en donde estamos"

(Rick)"no había pensado en eso, ya veremos pero por ahora veamos que hay en esta"

(Rick y Morrigan van hacia una puerta que estaba al lado del pasillo que dirigía a los dormitorios y entraron a la habitación)

(Rick)"okey apenas se ve algo"(la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos con un fuerte ruido)

(Rick se le ponen los pelos de punta y por primera ves siente el frio pero del miedo y Morrigan se le puso los pelos de punta y las orejas totalmente hacia atrás)

(Morrigan)*porque vine, porque mierda vine*

(Rick)"okokok okey solo fue el viento nada más"*mierda ni yo me creo lo que digo*

(Morrigan)"Rick que tal si dejamos para mañana"

(Rick)"tienes razón si mi papá nos agarra despiertos a esta hora de seguro nos castiga"*y eso que ya estamos grandes*

(Rick fue a donde estaba la puerta o donde debería estar la puerta ya que por alguna razón no estaba)

(Rick)"ahora si que preferiría quedarme en casa donde están esos militares locos de remate a quedarme otro segundo más en esta mansión"

(Morrigan)"lo que faltaba ahora estamos encerrados y no puedo ver nada"

(de repente la habitación se ilumina y pueden ver que están en una calle destruida y con muchas plantas creciendo por doquier)

(Rick)"donde estamos"

(Morrigan)"Rick no que no llevabas ropa?"

(Rick)"que"

(Rick llevaba una franela color azul algo desgatada, una mochila verde en la espalda, unos pantalones muy degradados color marrón y unos zapatos deportivos desgastados mientras que Morrigan tenia una blusa llena de hoyos blanca, una mochila escolar, unos pantalones algo rasgados que le llegaban entre la rodilla y el tobillo de color azul claro y unas zapatos deportivos desgastados)

(Rick)"cuando nos pusimos esto"

(Morrigan)"no se pero además por que estamos aca"

(?)"les tenia la misma pregunta"

(los chicos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Alexis con un revolver en la mano, tenia puesto una cazadora negra, unos pantalones azul claro, una mochila militar en la espalda y unos zapatos militares)

(Alexis)"como entraron"

(Morrigan)"no sabemos y por favor no nos dispares"

(Alexis)"lo habría hecho si no fueras de mi equipo"

(Rick)"¡QUE!"*mierda nos iba a disparar*

(Alexis)"donde entraron era la sala de juegos, hay una tecnología que mi familia compro, un casco que te mete en el juego"(clara referencia a sword art online)

(Rick)"y exatamente donde estamos"

(Alexis)"the last of us en una partida de descubrir donde esta la caja fuerte del enemigo, no pueden salir hasta que termine la partida y empezará en 5 minutos"

(Morrigan)"y que son estas mochilas"

(Alexis)"en sus mochilas tendrán armas como yo, por lo que veo ustedes tienen la misma clase, revolver y arco y flecha, ahora para que no tengan una sorpresa esta activa el dolor"

(Rick)"como que el dolor esta activado no que es un juego"

(Alexis)"para que te metas por completo en el juego el casco forma un vinculo con tu cerebro y tus nervios, así que si reciben una bala la van a sentir como una real y que hablar cuando te agarren cuando estas al borde de la muerte, a eso me recuerda no teman si mueren ya que solo mueren en el juego pero seguirán vivos en la vida real"

(Rick y Morrigan al unisono)"¡ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SENTIREMOS LA MUERTE Y QUE OTRAS PERSONAS NOS VAN A QUERER MATAR!"

(Alexis)"de hecho primero intentaran sacarles información y luego los matan"

(Rick)(traga saliva)"en que nos hemos metido"

(Alexis)"se metieron en mi partida privada con amigos, pudieron entrar porque 2 no pueden entrar por una falla en los servidores y si no ganamos esta partida por su culpa van a tener un castigo"

(Morrigan)(con más miedo que ver a Jeff de killer)"cual castigo"

(Alexis)"van a tener que pasar el juego completo y créame por lo menos muero unas 10 veces para pasarlo y casi siempre no salgo ileso de cada batalla, además será en superviviente así que mejor que ganemos o van a sufrir como nunca"

(Rick)"antes de empezar nos dices unos consejos por favor así podríamos tener más chances de ganar"

(Alexis)"bueno escuchen que no lo voy a decir por segunda ves, las municiones escasean mucho así que hagan valer cada bala, por el mapa hay cofres con suministros que les servirán además de botiquines escondidos por todas partes así que busquen bien, si ven a abajo verán un pequeño radar, el juego esta ajustado para que no muestre cuanta balas llevas y cuantas balas tiene el arma así que siempre recuerden cuantas les quedan, si ven que la barra de salud esta por acabarse usen un botiquín, los consiguen por el mapa o los pueden fabricar, el sigilo es su mejor arma en especial porque tienen arcos por eso aprovechen cada oportunidad para dañar a alguien por sorpresa o agarrarle, no tengan miedo de dispara esto no es la vida real, pueden lucirse matando a los enemigos, además que agregué un horde spawn, eso significa que a mitad de la partida aparecerán 10 corredores, 5 infectados que les digo escondidos ya que siempre se esconden para atacarte por sorpresa, 3 chasqueadores, son infectados totalmente ciegos pero ven a través del sonido y cuando dispares oirán el sonido no importa donde te encuentres, si te agarra date por muerto a menos que tengas una daga, y por ultimo un hinchado, es un infectado muy grande igual de ciego que los chasqueadores y casi igual de sensibles al ruido y puede lanzar unas bolsas llenas de esporas que no deben respirar por nada del mundo y es mas rápido, si los atrapa van a querer pegarse el tiro de gracias"

(Morrigan y Rick estaban por cagarse)

(Rick)"mierda, mierda, mierda"

(Morrigan)"Rick si salimos de esto me las vas a pagar con creces"

(vos computarizada)"la partida empezara en un minuto"

(Alexis)"somos 4 vs 4 así que yo voy con el otro, ustedes quédense juntos y vayan agachados y una cosa si quieren usar algo que se llama modo escucha, pongan el oído en la pared o lo que sea que tengan al lado y oirán cualquier cosa que pise el suelo, en especial por ti orejas hasta el suelo"

(Rick)"por favor no me pongas apodos por mis orejas y suerte"

(Alexis)"para ustedes ya que siempre se hace lo que sea por seguir vivo así que díganme que edad tienen"

(Rick)"yo 16 años y Morrigan los cumple mañana"

(Alexis)"bueno aquí no importa que edad tengan los mataran y si es necesario usaran los puños o cualquier cosa que encuentren, por eso hagan cualquier cosa por sobrevivir y por salvar a sus compañeros, y si ganan le hago a Morrigan una fiesta de cumpleaños"

(cuando termina de decir eso todos aparecen en una casa y detrás de ellos había una caja fuerte)

(Alexis)"que comience el juego"

continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>(zoruack)para los que pregunten por lo de la ropa, en ese mundo el pelaje es lo suficiente denso para tapar las partes intimas y por eso no necesitan llevar ropa<strong>

**(lucario)Morrigan y Rick lograran vencer, sufrirán mucho hasta la victoria o todo será en vano, el hinchado les abrirá la boca hasta que imiten a chica de FNF 2(y no es la toy sino la original)**

**(zoruack)descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo y ahora voy a pasear el perro(zoruack agarra una correar de perro y sale arrastrando a lucario)**

**(lucario)dejen sus reviews con sugerencias, consejos ,amenazas, cumplidos hacia el fanfic entre otras cosas y chao lectores del fanfic*este será un largo mes***


	5. la ubicacion de la salvacion

**(lucario)hola lectores aquí les traemos el siguiente capitulo**

**(zoruack)esperamos que lo disfruten,¿lucario porque tu sombra tiene ojos?**

**(lucario)(ve su sombra)debes de estar equivocada**

**(un gengar sale de la sombra de lucario)**

**(gengar)(con voz macabra)o tal ves no**

**(zoruack)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(sale corriendo, y como tiene la correa en mano se lleva a lucario)**

**(gengar en ves de ser color morado era totalmente negro)**

**(gengar)jajajajajajajjajajajja, bueno lectores aquí su fanfic jajjajajajjajaj(sube el fanfic)**

* * *

><p>(Alexis)"que comience el juego"<p>

(al lado de Alexis estaba un hombre águila, tenia el plumaje totalmente negro, vestía un chaleco antibalas y un casco policial, unos pantalones rasgados color negro y unos zapatos viejos)

(Alexis)"okey miren solo tienen que herir a alguien hasta que caiga al suelo, hay lo agarran y intente sacarle información luego mantelo y les presento a mi hermano"

(Sebastian)"hola chicos me llamo Sebastian y mejor nos ahorramos la formalidades, Alexis ya les dijo lo que tienen que hacer y les voy a decir que eviten ser atrapados ya que si nos agarran unas cuantas veces la inteligencia artificial les revelará la posición de la caja fuerte al equipo enemigo, en el radar los puntos azules son los luciérnagas, osea nosotros y los puntos rojos son los enemigos pero solo los verán si hacen mucho ruido como correr o disparar y eso también nos pasara a nosotros así que aprovechen sus arcos y sean sigilosos"

(Alexis y Sebastian se separan de Rick y Morrigan)

(los chicos se mueven un rato)

(Rick)"bueno tenemos 9 balas de las cuales 6 están en el arma y 3 flechas cada uno"

(Morrigan)"y un botiquín que encontré detrás de un escritorio"

(los 2 se acercan a una caja que estaba en el suelo y la abren, había una botella de alcohol, un trapo, una cinta aislante y un bate)

(Morrigan)"quédatelo"

(Rick)"bueno"(Rick agarra todo)

(Morrigan)"me sorprende que no viniera nadie, pensaba que en cualquier momento nos iban a ma"(Rick le tapa la boca con la mano y la lleva hasta estar detrás de una pared)

(Rick)(en un tono apenas audible)"viene alguien"(Rick puso su oreja en la pared y pudo oír a alguien)

(Morrigan)"suéltame y prepárate será nuestra primera batalla"

(Rick suelta a Morrigan y los 2 preparan sus arcos)

(después de 1 minuto se pudo ver a la persona pasar sin saber de la presencia de Rick y Morrigan, una zorra con una pluma de águila en la oreja, una blusa rosa desgastada, unos pantalones rasgados y unos zapatos casi nuevos, su pelaje era similar al de Morrigan solo que el pelaje rojo era más claro)

(Rick le iba a disparar pero no podía, en eso la zorra los ve y dispara una pistola dándole a Morrigan)

(Rick)"HIJA DE PUTA"(Rick le dispara la flecha y le da en la cabeza haciéndola entrar en el estado al borde de la muerte)

(la mujer cae al suelo y intenta alejarse pero Rick la agarrar del cuello)

(Rick)"DONDE ESTA LA CAJA FUERTE"

(zorra)"no hablare tonto"

(Rick la lanza al suelo y le da una patada en el cuello matándola, el cuerpo desaparece apenas la mata)

(Rick)(se pone al lado de Morrigan)"¿estas bien?"

(Morrigan)"quitando la parte que me acaban de quitar algo de vida y que eso lo sentí, si estoy bien"

(Rick)"bueno prepárate porque así estaremos hasta que encontremos la caja fuerte del enemigo"

(Morrigan temblaba al igual que Rick, Morrigan por el miedo a morir y Rick por la adrenalina)

(mientras tanto con Alexis y Sebastian)

(Alexis)"¿que equipo de armas te elegiste?"

(Sebastian)"tengo el diablo y la escopeta y tu?"

(Alexis)"revolver y rifle de caza"

(Sebastian)"¿y quienes eran esos niños de antes?"

(Alexis)"el conejo se llama Rick y la zorra se llama Morrigan, se metieron en la partida sin mi permiso y por lo que vi por su equipamiento son demasiado nuevos que ni tienen ropa decente"

(Sebastian)"por lo menos tenemos a más personas"

(Alexis)"pero son tan novatos que..."(aparece la notificación de muerte)

(Sebastian)"al parecer no tanto ya que se cagaron a un cazador"

(Alexis)"bueno recuerda que aquí no importa las muertes sino si localizamos la caja fuerte"

(Sebastian)(revisa un momento el lugar)"bueno revisamos la planta de abajo y por ahora en la segunda no encontramos a nadie"

(de repente una pistola se posa al lado de la cabeza de Sebastian)

(?)"hola Sebastian"

(Alexis)"QUE MIERDA"(saca un revolver y apuntarle al cuervo)

(un cuervo agarra a Sebastian y lo usa de escudo humano o en este caso escudo animal y apunta con la pistola a Sebastian)

(cuervo)"tienes 20 segundos para tirar el arma o le vuelo el cráneo"(con una sonrisa de loco)

(Alexis)"Richard tu como siempre haciendo alguna cosa por ganar"

(Richard tenia una cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara, tenia un capucha negra con unos pantalones algo desgatados negros, un coala negro y zapatos negros, llevaba un machete y una pistola)

(Richard)"bueno siempre hay que ganar o si no la gano la empato"

(aparece otra notificación de muerte de cazador)

(Alexis)"más te vale soltarlo si no quieres acabar como ese"

(Richard)"veamos que puedes hacer"(le pone la pistola en la boca)

(Alexis le dispara a la mano de Richard y logra desarmarlo sin dañar a Sebastian)

(Alexis)"que decías idiota"

(Richard)"en serio, vengan amigos"

(aparecen 2 cazadores que tienen a Morrigan y Rick de escudo animal)

(Richard)"al parecer tengo la ventaja"

(Morrigan logra liberarse y sale corriendo hasta cubrirse detrás de un banco de madera)

(Alexis le disparar al que tiene Rick y logra matarlo pero un franco le da en la cabeza)

(Rick saca su revolver y le apunta a Richard mientras se mueve a un punto donde el franco no le pueda disparar)

(Richard)"mala idea"(saca una lata y la pone en el piso)

(la lata explota llenando la habitación de humo)

(Richard aprovecha el humo para llevarse a Sebastian)

(Richard)"donde esta la caja fuerte"

(Sebastian)"en la tumba de tu madre"

(Richard lo lanza al piso y lo decapita con el machete)

(Morrigan corre hacia el tipo que la tenia y le agarra)

(Morrigan)"esto es por aprovecharte"(le dispara por detrás del cuello)

(Rick llega hasta Morrigan)

(Rick)"vámonos"

(Morrigan sigue a Rick)

(pasa un tiempo y los 2 equipos ya sabían donde estaba la caja fuerte del otro)

(Morrigan)"okey terminemos con esto que ya quiero volver"

(Rick)"tu crees, a mi que me agarraron y usaron una escopeta para darme muerte, quiero volver y lánzame a la cama"

(en eso les aparece el hinchado)

(Morrigan)"por dios nos vamos a"(Rick le tapa la boca)

(Rick)(en un tono casi inaudible)"cállate y lanza la botella que tienes para desviarlo"

(Morrigan le hace caso y lanza una botella hacia un aula la cual tenia un hoyo en la pared que la conectaba con el pasillo, por el ruido de la botella al romperse el hinchado se precipito hacia el aula dándole la oportunidad a los chicos de pasar sin ser descubiertos)

(Rick)"estamos cerca, porque diablos tenia que ser en la escuela"

(Morrigan)"ya deja de quejarte por un momento que si sigues puede que nos descubran o que un chasqueador nos mate, ya fue suficiente con sentir que me arrancaban el cuello una vez"

(los 2 caminaron hasta estar en un aula donde se veía una caja fuerte, pero para llegar hasta ella debían pasar por muchos escritorios puestos a modo de barricada)

(en eso les sorprende 2 infectados)

(Rick)(saca un bate)

(Morrigan)(saca un revolver)

(Rick)"solo dispara si me llegan a matar"

(Rick golpea a uno en la cabeza y luego le da en el pie para hacerlo caer y le destroza la cabeza con el bate para luego enfrentarse al otro, pero cuando le da un batazo en el pecho se le rompe el bate, el infectado logra agarrar a Rick tirándolo hacia un escritorio, Rick peleaba para que no le mordiera y en su insistente esfuerzo por no morir agarrar una botella y se la rompe en la cabeza al infectado aturdiéndolo, Rick lo agarrar y lo lanza hacia el escritorio y le rompe el cráneo con lo que quedaba del bate)

(Rick)"sabes no se si pasarme el juego o no, la verdad es divertido"

(Morrigan)"la verdad si me gusta pero mejor ganemos esto"

(cuando iban a abrir la caja fuerte Richard se le aparece por detrás y agarra a Morrigan)

(Richard)(le apunta con una pistola en la cabeza a Morrigan)"piénsatelo 2 veces a menos que quieras ver a tu novia muerta"

(Rick)(le apunta con su revolver)"suéltala o disparo"

(Morrigan)"Rick abre la caja fuerte, termina esto de una vez"

(Rick)(se acerca a Richard)"que te hace pensar que me rendiré"

(Richard)"tengo a tu noviecita en mis manos así que dudo que puedas conmigo"(se aleja un poco de Rick)

(Rick)"yo no pero el si"

(Richard)"¿quién?"

(el hinchado había escuchado la pelea de Rick y como Richard era el más cercano a la entrada lo agarra)

(Richard)"bien jugado enanos pero una cosa, no será la última vez que me van a ver"

(Rick)(levanta a Morrigan y se ponen al lado de la caja fuerte)"disculpa pero tu noviecita te quiere dar un beso"

(el hinchado le abre la boca a Richard y se la destroza, para luego dejarlo partido casi a la mitad)

(Rick)"terminemos con esto"(abre la caja fuerte)

(todos aparecen en una sala de la victoria)

(voz computarizada)"ganadores los luciérnagas"

(Alexis)"bueno niños se salvaron de tener que pasar el juego"

(Sebastian)"vaya ustedes son buenos, tal vez deberían ayudarnos en algunas partidas"

(Rick)"de hecho les iba a pedir si podíamos usar la sala de juegos"

(Alexis)"pueden usarla solo que sí yo estoy jugando, usen la otra maquina"

(Morrigan)"ok y como salimos"

(Alexis)"hagan como si se quitaran unos cascos, bueno chao hermano"

(Sebastian)"chao hermano nos vemos mañana"

(Alexis, Rick y Morrigan se quitan los cascos y aparecen en la sala en donde estaban antes de comenzar todo)

(Rick)"vaya y que es esto que aparece en el a pantalla"

(Alexis)"son los últimos minutos de la partida, aparece lo que vio el ganador en los últimos momentos"(se puede ver en la pantalla lo que hizo Rick desde que desvío al hinchado hasta que abrió la caja fuerte)

(Rick)"vaya así de épico lo hice"

(Morrigan)"si"

(Alexis)"bueno Morrigan por ayudarme mucho te haré una buena fiesta y se que regalarte"

(Morrigan)"que bien y una cosa esta maquina funciona con cartuchos y memorias"

(Alexis)"si pero mi hermano tendría que hacerle una modificación para que sean estables"

(Morrigan)(salta como una niña mimada recibiendo muchos regalos)"si si si si podre jugar pokemon de otra forma y aun más ser un pokemon si si si si)

(Alexis)"bueno pero será mañana por ahora váyanse a dormir que ya debe ser media noche"

(Rick)(con cara de sorpresa)"¿espera pasamos casi 2 horas en una partida?"

(Alexis)"si un minuto hay son 3 minutos en el mundo real"

(Morrigan)"¿y quién era ese cuervo?"

(Alexis)"un amigo del ejercito, le gusta jugármela aunque a veces termina mal y por lo que vi le diste una buena sorpresa, es muy sanguinario y para rematar si te metes en sus asuntos se pone como en el juego solo que 10 veces peor"

(Rick)(bostezó)"bueno vámonos a dormir"

(los 3 se van a sus dormitorios)

(Rick)(abre la puerta)"¡¿pero que?!"

(se podía ver a la misma loba negra de ayer, tenia la foto que habían encontrado esa tarde en sus manos)

(Morrigan estaba paralizada por el miedo)

(loba)(con una lagrima en la cara)"te extraño"(desaparece dejando la foto)

(Rick)"¿soy yo o hablo de que extrañaba a los de la foto?"

(Morrigan)"mejor vámonos a dormir que ya no quiero más sorpresas por un día"

(Rick)"por cierto, ¿no que las iba a pagar con creces?"

(Morrigan)"verdad se me olvidaba"(levanta la mano)

(Rick puso la mejilla esperado una cachetada con los ojos cerrados pero lo que recibió fue un beso en la mejilla)

(Morrigan)"si no fuera por ti no me habría divertido y ahora tengo la oportunidad de ser un pokemon, me diste el mejor regalo de cumpleaños"(se va a su cama y duerme)

(Rick con cara de bobo se va a su cama y se acuesta)

(Rick)"esta frase se va a hacer vieja pero será un verano inolvidable"

(con esas palabras se duerme, abriéndose paso al mundo de los sueños)

continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>(gengar)okey lectores aquí termina este capitulo y los que estén por chile miren a la calle tal vez vean a un zoruack arrastrando a un lucario jajajjajajajajajaj, adiós<strong>


	6. un cumpleaños para disfrutar

**(gengar)bueno lectores de fanfic, desde ahora yo estoy a cargo ya que ni lucario ni zoruack han vuelto**

**(la puerta de la habitación explota dejando entrar a una furiosa zoruack)**

**(zoruack agarra a gengar del cuello)**

**(zoruack)o me das una razón para no hacerte de todo o ya te cago el payaso**

**(gengar)porque si me matan su jefe se enojara por matar al pokemon de su amigo**

**(zoruack)si como no, tu solo eres un salvaje**

**(lucario)el dice la verdad, siento su aura y no esta mintiendo**

**(gengar)jaque(zoruack le tapa la boca antes de que terminara la frase)**

**(zoruack)mate, porque no pensaba matarte pero si torturarte, todo lo que tenía planeado para hacer sufrir a lucario ahora será para hacerte sufrir a ti**

**(zoruack se lleva a gengar)**

**(lucario)(con una gota de sudor en forma de anime en la frente)hola lectores de fanfic gracias por pasarse por la historia y como se esta haciendo moda esto de responder los reviews, me toca hacerlo**

**(luffy de fuego)no lo sabras si no prestas atención a las pistas que dejo por los capítulos, y creo que este capitulo te dejara con la boca abierta**

**(ash the pokevenger)yo leo historias porque me encanta leer y déjame decirte que las tuyas son buenas, aquí esta tu actualizació****n**

**(lucario)sin más que decir, les entrego el nuevo capitulo(sube el capitulo)**

* * *

><p>miércoles 4 de junio del 2017<p>

(sueño de Morrigan)

POW Morrigan

(Morrigan estaba en una colina, sentada, viendo el atardecer, al lado de ella había 2 personas que no se les podía ver)

(Morrigan)"¿aquí se conocieron?"

(persona 1)"si, aquí nos conocimos"(tenía una voz femenina)"

(persona 2)"y aquí fue donde le propuse matrimonio"(tenía una voz masculina)

(Morrigan)"ya veo porque, en esta colina se puede ver un atardecer de los más lindo"

(persona 2)"y el reflejo del lago es igual de hermoso en mi opinión"

(Morrigan)"claro, tu amas el agua por naturaleza"

(persona 2)"jeje tienes razón"

(persona 1)"Morrigan"

(Morrigan)"¿sí?"

(persona 1)"¿sabes que esto es un sueño?"

(Morrigan)(baja la cabeza)"si"

(persona 1)"bueno presta atención, porque esta es la última vez que nos veras, no quisiera que fuera así pero debemos continuar"

(Morrigan)"ojala no me hubiera enfadado, ustedes valían más para mi que este brazalete"

(persona 2)"pero para nosotros tu eras más importante, más para nosotros, más que nuestras vidas"

(persona 1)"hicimos lo que queríamos, no queríamos verte morir por proteger lo que más te importa"

(Morrigan)(con lagrimas en los ojos)"pero ustedes son mi familia, yo por estúpida hice que los mataran"

(persona 1)"tranquila, ya te dije que no fue tu culpa y nunca lo será, fue rápido, no sufrimos, debes seguir con tu vida"

(persona 2)"tu puedes con esto, confiamos en que puedas seguir"

(Morrigan)(con más lagrimas en los ojos)"pero ahora estoy sola, ustedes eran mi única familia y por este maldito brazalete los mataron"

(persona 1)"no estas sola, ¿recuerdas quien tiene el otro?"

(Morrigan)"si, lo tiene Rick"

(persona 2)"el siempre esta a tu lado desde que lo conociste, el es tu familia"

(persona 1)(le limpia las lagrimas a Morrigan)"y siempre estaremos a tu lado"

(Morrigan)"los voy a extrañar, ojala pudiera hacer algo por ustedes"

(persona 2)"bueno solo te tengo 2 peticiones"

(Morrigan)"¿cuales?"

(persona 2)"la primera, no mueras, no queremos verte por el cielo a corta edad, vive tu vida y la segunda, si esta colina esta en mal estado cuando acabe la guerra, te pido que le devuelvas la vida como estaba antes"

(Morrigan)(con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos)"lo hare, siempre los recordare"(Morrigan abraza a las 2 personas)

(las personas le devuelven el abrazo)

(persona 1)"te extrañaremos"

(persona 2)"más de lo que crees"

(las 2 personas empiezan a desvanecerse)

(persona 2)"esto no será un adiós, solo será un hasta luego"(termina de desvanecerse)

(persona 1)"hazme un favor y no seas tan terca como yo"(termina de desvanecerse)

(Morrigan se queda viendo la puesta de sol)

(Morrigan)"ojala pudiera hacer algo, pero estoy feliz, feliz de que por lo menos pude decirles adiós"(se acuesta en el pasto y cierra los ojos)

POW Narrador

(Rick estaba escribiendo en su diario todo lo que había pasado cuando Morrigan se despierta)

(Rick)"buenos días"

(Morrigan)"buenos días, ¿sabes que día es hoy?"

(Rick)"si, hoy es tu cumple y llega el camión con las otras personas"

(se escucha una voz afuera de la habitacion)

(Luis)"¡VENGAN A COMER!"

(Morrigan)"bueno vamos, tal vez me den mis regalos temprano"

(antes de salir agarran sus consolas, en el pasillo empiezan a hablar un poco)

(Rick)"si el hermano de Alexis puede hacer que esa maquina funcione con tu memoria, vas a tener que dejar de compárame con un lopunny"

(Morrigan)"¿como es que te acuerdas de eso si fue hace años?"

(Rick)"la verdad estoy cansado de que me llames así, son grandes si, llegan hasta los tobillos si, tienen la pelusa no, solo falta que tenga la pelusa rosa o amarilla y literalmente voy a parecerme a un lopunny"

(Morrigan)"verdad, pero hace tiempo que no te digo lopunny por tus orejas sino porque eres un poco dulce conmigo"

(Rick)(se sonroja un poco)"bueno, ¿Qué tienes planeado para tu cumple?"

(Morrigan)"hay un bosque al lado de la mansión, una playa atrás, conoceremos gente que tal vez quiera jugar con nosotros en esa gran consola que hay, tenemos varias opciones para celebrar mi cumpleaños"

(Rick)"verdad, sabes antes de que saliéramos de la sala de juegos, vi que había unos estantes repletos de caratulas de juegos, creo que tendremos con que entretenernos por un buen tiempo"

(Morrigan)"y que haremos con tu misterio, tienes esa hoja de papel, la foto que ya sabemos que tiene algo que ver con esa loba negra y la pista del piercing dorado, que tal si intentamos resolver este misterio"

(Rick)"bueno pero ya te dije lo que casi me hizo ese esqueleto pervertido, no quiero que salgas lastimada"

(Morrigan)"no dejare que un conejito quede sin la protección que una zorra le puede dar"

(Rick)"bueno pero no quiero verte sufrir"

(Morrigan)"más lastimada no puedo estar, si no lo notaste aun siento las balas, golpes y mordidas del juego de ayer"

(Rick)"y se lo dices al que recibió mínimo 12 perdigones de escopeta en la cara"

(los 2 llegan hasta la sala, las luces están apagadas y las ventanas cerradas)

(Rick)"¿hola?"

(Morrigan)"ya se que saltaran para darme una sorpresa y lo siguiente es darme regalos y un pastel"

(los 2 de repente sienten que alguien los agarra por detrás y les pone un tubo de metal en la cabeza)

(Richard)(estaba agarrando a Rick)"te dije que me volverías a ver, pobre de ti que no tienes armas, me pregunto,¿que pasa cuando a un conejo se le dispara por la cabeza?"

(Rick)(temblando de miedo)"lo dices en juego, ¿verdad?"

(Morrigan)(se movía tratando de soltarse)"diablos, los matamos en un juego, ¡EN UN JUEGO NO DE VERDAD!"

(?)(estaba agarrando a Morrigan)"oye cuidado, si te sigues moviendo se me puede dispara el arma por accidente"

(Richard)"ahora enano, últimas palabras"

(Alexis)"no, dejalos tranquilos que hoy es el cumple de Morrigan"

(Morrigan)"si, hoy es mi cumple, por favor no nos maten"

(Richard)(suspiro de fastidio)"se salvaron de que Alexis es su amigo porque si no"

(Richard y ? sueltan a los chicos y prenden las luces)

(se prenden las luces y se puede ver al cuervo y a la zorra de ayer)

(Veruka)"bueno chicos lamento el susto, me llamo Veruka, un gusto conocerlos en persona"

(Veruka tiene una pluma de águila en la oreja, sin la ropa del juego se puede ver el pelaje de color rojo claro pero es blanco por la barriga, el pecho y entre la piernas, lleva un pequeño bolso en la espalda)

(Richard)"yo lamento no disparar cuando tenía la oportunidad, como ya deben saber me llamo Richard, un gusto tenerlos en persona para matarlos"(ese comentario hizo que tanto Rick como Morrigan temblaran del miedo)

(Richard tiene un plumaje todo negro, tiene una cicatriz que le cruza la cara, viste una capucha negra con un pantalón militar negro y botas militares negras)

(Alexis)"bueno niños creo que toca celebrar el cumpleaños de Morrigan"

(Rick mira por un momento a Alexis y ve que tiene sangre en las manos)

(Rick)(con miedo en la voz)"¿Alexis porque tienes sangre en las manos?"

(Alexis)"es que cuando llegaron, traían a un herido de bala, lo encontraron al lado de la carretera a punto de desmayarse, tengo los utensilios para curarlo pero aun así me manche las manos, el pobre necesitaba atención urgente ya que usaron una bala de rifle calibre 5.56 y si no fuera suficiente era explosiva, por suerte para el fue en la pierna, tendrá que usar muletas o ir en sillas de ruedas por una semana pero estará bien"

(Morrigan)"¿sabes quién era?"

(Alexis)"solo se que es un lobo con pelaje azul, tenía un cinturón del cual colgaba una pistola calibre 9mm, solo le quedaba 2 balas, llevaba un bolso el cual tenía una foto, al parecer es de su familia"

(Morrigan)"¿y donde esta su familia?"

(Richard)"no lo sabemos porque estaba completamente solo, revise el arma hace poco y parece que fue usada unas cuantas veces, pero la agarraba de una manera tan pésima que la próxima vez que se use la pistola, terminara por explotar"

(Alexis)"y mi hermano esta buscando por donde lo encontraron"

(hubo un silencio un poco incomodo)

(Veruka)"bueno si hay fiesta díganme donde esta la cocina, si con lo que encuentro en el bosque me hago unos ricos manjares de seguro hare un pastel de cumpleaños para chuparse los dedos"

(Alexis)"yo te muestro y también te ayudare, se cocinar, Richard hazme el favor de poner las decoraciones"

(Richard)"¿me ves cara de que lo voy a hacer?"

(Alexis)"de hecho te veo cara de que se un secreto tuyo que no quieres que nadie sepa, y si no me ayudas se los cuento y hasta les muestro de lo que hablo"

(Richard)(suspiro de fastidio)"donde están las decoraciones"

(Alexis)"al fondo del pasillo derecho"

(Richard se va a buscar las decoraciones)

(Rick)"¿por casualidad saben donde esta mi papa?"

(Alexis)"afuera, les hizo un poco de carne asada y arroz, será mejor que coman si quieren divertirse"

(los chicos comieron y luego fueron a la playa donde estaba Luis tomando unas fotos)

(Rick)"hola papá"

(Luis)"hola hijo, ¿Cómo esta la cumpleañera?"

(Morrigan)"apenas a comenzado el día y que mejor manera de pasarlo que nadar un rato"

(Luis)"bueno los dejo, me entretendré por hay tomando fotos, hay muchas cosas interesantes al rededor de la mansión"

(Rick)*no tienes ni idea*

(Luis se va hacia el bosque)

(Morrigan)"bueno Rick, vas a nadar o no quieres que tus orejas se mojen"

(Rick)"ya tu sabes que estas orejas me hacen de ancla, prefiero quedarme en la arena"

(Morrigan)"okey miedoso"

(Morrigan se lanza al agua y bucea en busca de conchas marinas)

(pasan 5 minutos y Morrigan no sale del agua)

(Rick)*ya se tardo un poco en salir*

(de repente la cadena de burbujas que salían del agua ceso)

(Rick)(alarmado)"¡Morrigan!"

(Rick se lanza al agua y bucea buscando a Morrigan, apenas pasa un minuto y sale al agua por falta de oxigeno)

(Rick)"¿por que diablos no fui con ella?"

(bucea por unos 10 minutos y no encuentra nada)

(Rick)(aguantando las ganas de llorar)"mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga esta"(no puede terminar de hablar porque algo lo jala del pie)

(la cosa lo jala devuelta al agua)

(Rick grita para sus adentros mientras mantiene los ojos cerrados esperando a que termine, algo le hace abrir los ojos)

(Morrigan le había abierto los ojos, estaba bien y tenia una bolsa de plastico en las manos, Morrigan mueve la boca pero Rick no le entiende, los 2 salen a la superficie)

(Morrigan)"dije, porque gritabas"

(Rick)"¿COMO QUE PORQUE GRITABA? PENSABA QUE TE ESTABAS AHOGANDO"

(Morrigan)"se te olvido que yo aguanto la respiración por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?"

(Rick)"pero la aguantaste por mas de 15 minutos"

(Morrigan)"herencia familiar además de práctica, casi siempre se te olvida eso"

(Rick)"verdad, se me olvido que animal era tu padre"

(Morrigan y Rick salen del agua y se sientan en la playa)

(Rick)(ve un momento la posición del sol)"no a pasado el medio día y ya casi me matas del susto 2 veces"

(Morrigan)"bueno si no fuera porque eres fácil de asustar, se te olvido que aguanto la respiración por mucho tiempo y que aún tienes el susto del esqueleto, sería casi imposible asustarte"

(Rick)"bueno a ti también se te olvida que no te entiendo debajo del agua"

(Morrigan)"disculpa es que me acostumbre por mi papa, cuando estábamos en la playa y hacíamos buceo, hablábamos por debajo del agua para saber en donde estábamos, y que te parece lo que encontré"(le muestra la bolsa de plástico, estaba llena de conchas marinas, algunas piedras y baratijas)

(Rick)(revisar la bolsa)"¿que es esto?"(Rick saca de la bolsa una bala 9mm)

(Morrigan)"que raro, no recuerdo haber agarrado una bala"

(Rick)"solo faltaría que mi papa quisiera que aprenda a disparar"

(los 2 se ponen a reír un poco)

(Morrigan)"jajaja verdad, no quiero ser mala pero tu papa a veces te protege demasiado, imagínate que te encuentre con una pistola en la mano, juro por dios que su pelaje rojo se prenderá fuego si o si"

(Rick)"jajaja, me acuerdo que cuando estaba buscando mi consola y por casualidad encontré la pistola de mi papa, juro que tenía los ojos en llamas"

(Morrigan)"okey te reto, una competencia de distancia, el que lance la piedra más lejos gana, el ganador decide que hacemos después"

(Rick)"okey"

(los 2 se quedan hasta medio día lanzado piedras, conchas marinas y otras cosas que Morrigan había encontrado, al final Rick resulto ganador)

(Rick)"y el ganador soy yo"(con aire triunfante)

(Morrigan)"bueno,¿que quieres hacer?, podemos explorar la mansión, ir a ver el bosque, ver si encontramos más pistas sobre la loba fantasma y el piercing dorado, ayudar con la fiesta, jugar en la sala de juegos, seguir nadando y otras cosas"

(Rick)"no se si ver que trama Richard, cuando estaba viendo su ropa, vi que algo se movía"

(Morrigan)"si quieres yo puedo ver que trama, pero no vistes como nos fusilaba en el juego cuando no estábamos pendientes, puedo ir de noche a la puerta de su habitación para ver si oigo algo pero solo será eso"

(Rick)"bueno, por ahora vamos a la sala de juegos a ver si encontramos un juego de los buenos"

(los 2 se ponen de pie y se van caminando a la mansión)

(mientras tanto en la cocina se estaba haciendo el pastel)

(Alexis)(poniendo la cubierta)"vaya, yo pensaba que como vivías en el bosque no cocinarías mucho"

(Veruka)(haciendo el piso 2 del pastel)"bueno no hay mucho que hacer y tengo casi todo lo que necesito a rededor de mi casa, además que mi esposo es algo glotón"

(Alexis)"¿y donde esta tu esposo?"

(Veruka)(se le escapa una lagrima)"no me gusta recodarlo pero si me voy a quedar mejor que lo sepas"

(Alexis)"soy todo oídos"(levanta las orejas)

(Veruka)"el murió en un incendio que se originó no se como, el murió porque estaba atrapado en la casa que estaba en llamas, yo estaba en el lago cuando paso y apenas sentí el olor a quemado, me puse a correr en dirección a mi casa, solo para encontrarla hecha escombros, cuando las llamas se apagaron busque entre los escombros algo que no se hubiera quemado, y encontré a mi marido totalmente calcinado"(con esa ultima frase se puso a llorar)

(Alexis)(le pone una mano en el hombro)"tranquila no fue tu culpa, la vida tiene que continuar y te digo la verdad porque yo pase por lo que tu estas pasando"

(Veruka)(se limpia las lagrimas)"¿que paso con tu esposa?"

(Alexis)"tuve que elegir si salvarla o salvar un pueblo lleno de inocentes, salve a todo el pueblo pero cuando llegue a casa, la encontré con el cuello sangrando lentamente, mi esposa junto con mi hija habían muerto unas 2 horas antes de encontrarlas, no encontré al responsable pero me las pagará aunque sea lo ultimo que haga"

(Veruka)"bueno pero recordar el pasado no creo que vaya a ayudar, además que nos falta el último piso del pastel"

(Alexis)"verdad, por cierto esa pluma te queda bien"

(Veruka)"gracias, es de mi marido, me la dio como un regalo cuando tenia 16 años"

(siguieron cocinando el pastel, mientras en la sala alguien estaba colocando las decoraciones con mucho enojo)

(Richard)*maldito seas Alexis, si no fuera porque tu y yo somos amigos desde bebes ya te habría matado hace años*

(?)"puedes dejar de moverte mucho, resulta algo difícil esconderse cuando te mueves sin parar"

(Richard)"sabes tienes 2 opciones, o aprovechas que te enseñe a volar y te hechas un paseo por todo el terreno de esta mugrienta mansión o me ayudas con las decoraciones, que Alexis y esa zorra de la pluma se van a tardar mucho si quieren hacer un pastel de 3 pisos, así que no creo que te vayan a ver"

(?)"mejor te ayudo, mientras más rápido termines más rápido le puedes preguntar a Alexis en donde esta tu habitación, ese casco que tenías ayer hacia que te movieras sin parar y no me dejaras dormir"

(Richard)"gracias, por fin te decidiste a ayudarme"

(Richard y ? terminaron de poner la decoración, luego Richard le pregunto a Alexis donde estaba la habitación de el, dejo a ? en la habitación)

(Richard)(pasa al lado de una maceta con una planta algo frondosa)"buen intento"(mete la mano y de ella saca a Rick, lo tira al suelo, saca una pistola de su capucha y le apunta en la cara a Rick mientras está en el suelo)

(Rick)(con demasiado miedo en la voz)"no no no no es lo que crees"

(Richard)"GAME OVER"

(se escucha el disparo de una pistola)

continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>(lucario)¿Rick estará muerto?,¿por que Morrigan no se ahogo y como le hace para hablar debajo del agua?<strong>

**(zoruack)descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo**

**(lucario)dejen sus review con sugerencias, amenazas, consejos, entre otras cosas, si quieren estar al tanto de cuando subo nuevos capítulos póngale favoritos y sin mas que decir adiós lectores del fanfic**


	7. el mar entre las sombras

**(lucario) disculpa lectores no tengo animo para hacer un capitulo, tal vez si me tomo una soda se me ocurra algo(lucario agarra una soda que estaba en la mesa y se la toma)**

**(en la etiqueta de la soda se podía leer claramente" cuidado, puede causar hiperactividad extrema en pokemons")**

**(lucario)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(abre la laptop y aprieta 1.000 teclas por segundo, en 5 segundos el capitulo esta listo y el teclado echando humo)okey señores y mujeres de fanfic aquí su capitulo hiperactivo, espero que les guste ya que me tarde 5 segundos en hacerlo, y antes de se me olvide los personajes que son aves, las piernas son como las de un ave y las alas las tienen en la espalda, ahora toca responder los reviews(todo eso lo dijo de forma rápida)**

**(ash the pokevenger)no te dare ni un dólar porque no tengo ni uno(lo dice de forma rápida)**

**(Luffy de fuego)leer y veras lo que pasa con Rick(lo dice de forma rápida)**

**(lucario)antes de seguir les aviso que hay algunas palabras fuertes a mi parecer, sin mas que decir voy a subir el capitulo(lo dice de forma lenta)**

**(antes de que lucario pudiera subir el capitulo cae al piso por un bajón de azúcar)**

**(zoruark entra a la habitación al escuchar el estruendo de cuando lucario cae al suelo)**

**(zoruark)¿y a este que le dio?(ve que esta dormido y pone cara maliciosa)esto si será gracioso(sube el capitulo y carga a lucario hasta su cuarto)**

* * *

><p>(suena el disparo de una pistola)<p>

(la pistola de Richard sale volando de su mano)

(Richard)"¿que demonios?"(saca un cuchillo de la capucha y lo lanza hacia Rick, suena otra ves el sonido de un disparo y el cuchillo se desvia)"¿que mierda?"(mueve la cabeza hacia la procedencia de los disparos)

(un águila negra había disparado hacia las armas de Richard)

(Richard)"¿acaso te gusta disparar a mis armas?, me las vas a tener que reparar mala copia de cuervo"

(Sebastian)"no te las voy a reparar porque siempre las usas para matar a un inocente, o eso casi siempre haces ya que o yo o Alexis te detenemos"

(Richard agarra la pistola y el cuchillo que estaban en el suelo, el cuchillo y la pistola tienen una abolladura)

(Richard)"me las vas a pagar tarde o temprano pajarraco"(Richard se da media vuelta y se va por un pasillo de la mansión)

(Sebastian)(pasa una mano por delante de los ojos de Rick)"oye niño despierta"

(Rick esta en shock)

(en eso pasa Morrigan con una pistola de painball y le apunta a Rick)

(Morrigan)"te encontré"(antes de que disparara ve que Sebastian le esta apuntando con su pistola)

(Sebastian)"oye loca cuidado, pensé que le ibas a disparar"(guarda su pistola en una funda que tenia en la cintura)

(Morrigan)"disculpa, es que me encanta jugar al depredador y la presa, y yo soy la depredadora y el la presa, estábamos paseando hasta que entramos una habitación algo grandes parecida a un bosque, por alguna razón los arboles y barricadas improvisadas estaban llenas de pintura y al ver en el fondo había unos armarios que tenían pistolas, rifle y una granada de painball, no pude resistirme, agarre una pistola y vengo correteando a Rick como por 10 minutos"

(Sebastian mira por detrás a Rick, Rick tenia 4 machas de pintura en las orejas y 1 en la pierna derecha)

(Sebastian)"eso explica porque se oculto en la planta, por poco y Richard le dispara"

(Morrigan)"gracias por salvarlo"

(Sebastian)"de nada, pero no creo que se mueva por un tiempo, esta en shock"

(Morrigan)"eso lo arreglo yo"(toma aire)"AYUDA ME QUIEREN MATAR"

(Rick se levanta de golpe)

(Rick)"¡MORRIGAN DONDE ESTAS!"

(Morrigan)"aquí amigo y esto es por darme un susto"

(Morrigan le dispara en la espalda a Rick y le deja una mancha de pintura verde)

(Rick)"auch, eso duele"

(Sebastian)"Morrigan cuidado a que le disparas, esas balas de pintura tienen casi la misma velocidad que una real"

(Morrigan)"lo se, oye que tal si todos jugamos"

(Sebastian)"okey, deja les aviso a los demás"

(pasan unos 30 minutos y todos están reunidos en la sala de painball, la sala era como un sector de un bosque en primavera, había unas barricadas de bolsas de arena y en algunos lugares estaba escondido un cargador de las armas de painball)

(Alexis)"hay solo una forma de ganar y es tomar la bandera del enemigo, si te dan 3 veces o una ves en la cabeza te tienes que tirar al suelo y esperar a que el árbitro, que es Veruka, de la señal que te puedes levantar o que un compañero te levante, como me gusta hacerlo al estilo the last of us solo tienen un cargador con unos cuantos disparos, hay otros escondidos por el área así que busquen bien"(saca un balde con pelotitas rojas y azules)"metan la mano en el balde y agarre una pelota, si les toca una roja son del equipo rojo y si es azul les toca el equipo azul"

(Rick le toco una azul, Alexis le toco una roja, a Luis una roja, Richard una azul, Morrigan azul y Sebastian roja)

(antes de que todos vayan a sus respectivas bases, Alexis le inyecta anestesia en las orejas a Rick para que no sienta dolor si le disparar hay, todos tienen sus armaduras de painball y comienza la partida)

(Richard)"okey malcriados, yo me quedare cerca defendiendo la bandera, ustedes vayan por la bandera enemiga"

(Rick)"okey"

(Morrigan y Rick se alejan un poco de la base, caminan entre los arboles por un rato)

(Morrigan)"ese cascarrabias casi te mata"

(Rick)"y como si no fuera poco nos toca estar en el mismo equipo con el"

(en eso una bala de pintura pasa al lado de la cabeza de Rick)

(Rick se tira al suelo llevándose a Morrigan por delante, los 2 quedan medio abrazados)

(Rick)"perdón"*si esto va a pasar cada vez que juguemos painball, entoces juego aunque todos estén contra mi*(suelta a Morrigan y se cubre con un árbol)

(Morrigan se cubre en una barricada que estaba al lado del árbol)

(los disparos no paraban, Rick dispara unas cuantas veces pero no le daba a nada mientras Morrigan intenta encontrar la procedencia de los disparos)

(Sebastian)"deberían ver lo que tienen detrás"(le dispara a Rick y a Morrigan)

(Morrigan recibe 4 disparos y Rick 2)

(Rick logra cubrirse de los disparos y dispara una vez, le da en la cabeza a Sebastian)

(Rick)"como te quedo el ojo"(levanta a Morrigan)

(Sebastian)"no creas que ganaste, aun te falta encontrar la bandera"

(Morrigan y Rick caminan por un rato tratando de encontrar la bandera cuando se va la luz y todo se queda a oscuras)

(Rick)"¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!"

(se escucha la voz de Alexis)

(Alexis)"¡¿SE QUEMO UN FUSIBLE O QUE?!"

(Sebastian)"¡ALTO AL FUEGO MIENTRAS VUELVE LA LUZ!"

(Morrigan y Rick caminan tratando de encontrar a alguien en la oscuridad)

(Morrigan)(con la pistola de painball en mano)"esto tiene que ser una broma"

(Rick)"no lo creo"(apenas salieron esas palabras el suelo debajo de ellos cedió)

(Rick y Morrigan al unisonó)"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

(gritan hasta que se les acaba el aire, cuando tenían 10 minutos cayendo se ponen a hablar sobre cierta cosa)

(Rick)(con una mejilla toda roja)"me vuelvo a disculpar, pero no quería que te dispararan"

(Morrigan)(con un sonrojo en las mejillas y el seño fruncido)"claro y para eso tenias que lanzarte encima mío y terminar aplastándome una teta"

(Rick)"ya te dije, fue sin querer, lo de tirarme encima tuyo fue para protegerte de las balas pero no tenia planeado lo de caer en uno de tus pechos"*la suerte que tengo o me esta ayudando o me esta fastidiando*

(Morrigan)(se cruza de brasos)"eres un tonto pervertido"

(Rick)"¿por cierto cuanto falta para llegar al fondo?"

(Morrigan)"déjame ver, prepara las orejas"(agarra su pistola que la dejo cayendo al lado suyo y dispara hacia abajo)

(pasa un minuto antes de que Rick escuche el sonido de algo golpeando agua)

(Rick)"la buena noticia es que caeremos en agua, la mala es que con la velocidad que vamos nos sumergiremos mucho"

(Morrigan)"bueno te agarro del brazo y te llevo, solo espero no tener que pasarte aire"

(Rick)(con un sonrojo que por suerte era tapado por el rojo de las cachetadas de Morrigan)"espero que no, y creo que ya estamos por llegar"

(los 2 se ponen en posición de clavadista y llegan al agua, se sumergen lo suficiente como para que cuando Rick saliera del agua necesitara grandes bocanadas de aire)

(Rick)(entre bocanadas de aire)"ya...salimos...del...agua...ahora...que...hacemos"

(Morrigan)"respirar un rato, estas azul"

(se quedan quietos en el agua hasta que Rick vuelve a tener el color de la cara)

(Rick)"mejor nos quitamos esto"

(Morrigan y Rick se quitan las armaduras de painball y dejan que se hundan en el agua)

(Morrigan)"yo me quedo con mi pistola,solo dispara balas de pintura pero es mejor que nada"

(Rick)"la mía se quedo arriba, sin querer la tire cuando el suelo cayo"

(Morrigan)"buenos esto será un poco vergonzoso pero agarrarte de mi cola"

(Rick)(con un poco de duda)"estas segura, no te va a doler"

(Morrigan)"mi papa quería que fuera salvavidas, así que me entreno en llevar personas que se agarren de mi cola, ya no me duele pero si fastidia un poco, pero es eso o tener que esperarte a que me alcances"

(Rick se agarra de la cola de Morrigan)

(Morrigan)(con un poco de acidez en la voz)"si por alguna razón intentas verme la entrepierna, te voy a dejar y no me importa que te ahogues"

(Rick)(con un sonrojo del color de una manzana)"yo no soy un pervertido y somos amigos, puedes confiar en mi"

(Morrigan arrastra a Rick por el agua, van unos 30 minutos que nadan en la oscuridad, Morrigan comienza a jadear del cansancio)

(Morrigan)"suéltate que no aguanto mas"

(Rick)"okey"(suelta la cola de Morrigan)

(Morrigan)"te tocara llevarme, estoy cansada"(se agarra de las orejas de Rick)

(Rick)"gracias a dios que tengo las orejas dormidas por la anestesia"

(Rick apenas logra llevar a Morrigan unos 5 minutos antes de que comenzara a jadear)

(Morrigan)"si salimos vivos de esto, te voy a entrenar personalmente en el bello arte de nadar, no aguantas ni un poco"(suelta las orejas de Rick)

(Rick)"ahora que, no creo poder seguir nadando por mucho"

(Morrigan)"fácil"(se acuesta en el agua y empieza a flotar como si tuviera un flotador)

(Rick)"¿serias tan amable de decirme como lo haces?"

(Morrigan)"solo relájate, si no puedes solo cierra los ojos, eso ayudara"

(Rick cierra los ojos y intenta relajarse sin éxito)

(Rick)"no puedo"

(Morrigan)*mientras mas amigables mas torpes*"piensa en algo que te relaje"

(Rick se acuesta en el agua, cierra los ojos y se pone a pensar, de repente siente que esta flotando en el agua)

(Rick)"Morrigan"

(Morrigan)"¿si?"

(Rick)"no te incomoda el frio del agua"

(Morrigan)"un poco pero nada de que preocuparse"

(se quedan flotando en el agua hasta que se duermen)

(cuando despiertan sienten que están acostados en algo)

(Rick)"¿donde estamos?"(se talla los ojos)

(Morrigan)"una playa creo"

(aun no había luz en ninguna parte, pero a lo lejos se podía ver una casa que era lo único iluminado)

(los 2 caminan hasta estar a un paso de la puerta, la luz que salía de las ventanas hacia que se pudiera presenciar que la arena era negra)

(Rick)"esto me da mala espina"

(Morrigan)"prefieres quedarte afuera en donde no vemos nada o adentro donde tenemos luz"(abre la puerta)

(Morrigan y Rick entran a la casa, de repente algo les golpea la cabeza haciendo que cayeran al suelo noqueados, cuando despiertan están amarrados a unas sillas)

(Rick)"pero que paso"

(esqueleto)"nada, solo venganza bruja"

(Rick)(abre los ojos de golpe)"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

(esqueleto)"cállate perra o juego al doctor con tu amiguita"

(Rick)"que diablos quieres"

(esqueleto)"bueno tu me dejaste una grieta en la quijada, así que te voy poner un reto, si lo completas te salvas de mi castigo, si fallas, bueno deja te lo muestro"

(adelante de Rick aparece una pantalla, cuando la ve se queda helado del miedo)

(se podía ver la mansión toda destruida, todos sus ocupantes estaban muertos en el piso, Alexis, Richard, Luis, Sebastian, todos los que estaban en la mansión habían muerto, en frente de todo, estaba un monstruo, tenia la figura de un conejo, pero el pelaje era totalmente negro, los ojos tenían un fuego que te mataba desde el interior, tenia unas garras en las manos, el monstruo tenia a Morrigan en la mano derecha y su corazón en la izquierda)

(la pantalla desaparece)

(esqueleto)"te gusta lo que ves"

(Rick estaba mudo del miedo al ver esa escena)

(esqueleto)"para que lo sepas ese eres tu, a ti y a tu amiguita les puse una gema un tanto especial, digamos que si se la quitan literalmente se quitan el corazón, si la quieren ver esta en su pecho, mi reto es simple, tienes 2 semanas para descubrir quien es la loba negra y que oculta el cuervo, si fallas, hare que esa gema te consuma, si lo logras te dejo en paz"

(Rick)"estas loco"

(esqueleto)"gracias por el alago hermosa, mientras hablamos tu amiga esta sufriendo"

(Rick)"maldito"(intenta liberarse de la cuerdas pero no puede)

(esqueleto)"tranquila, solo le estoy mostrando como mueren sus padres, una y otra ves"

(Rick)"cuando me libere te voy a matar maldito esqueleto"

(esqueleto)"si es que puedes, yo soy el que manda, así que decide, o ella muere de una vez o haces el reto, a tu elección conejita"

(Rick)*si no lo hago la va a matar y si lo hago puedo fallar y acabar con todos, maldita sea me la juego*"acepto el reto"

(esqueleto)"muy bien, ya sabes 2 semanas para resolver 2 misterios, me importa un diablo como lo intentes, solo descubre los misterios y veras la luz, falla y veraz oscuridad"

(Rick)"ya veras que te voy a vencer"

(esqueleto)"y tengo el derecho de ponerte reglas cuando quiera, y la primera es que nadie debe enterarse de la gema ni del reto"

(Rick)"que hice para merecer esto"

(esqueleto)(señalar la grieta que tiene en la quijada)"esto conejita, bueno cierra los ojos, puede que te duela"

(Rick)"que co"(no puede terminar porque el esqueleto le noquea de un golpe en la cara)

(sueño de Rick)

(Rick estaba corriendo de una sombra)

(Rick)"aléjate de mi"

(sombra)"no puedes escapar de mi"(la sombra agarra a Rick y lo tira al piso)

(Rick se voltea)

(la sombra era una versión negra de Rick, los ojos los tenia rojos, el pelaje totalmente negro y unas garras en las manos)

(sombra)"yo soy tu"

(Rick se para y se queda quieto)

(Rick)"tu no eres yo"

(sombra)"lo soy, siempre estoy a tus pies, siempre estoy contigo"

(Rick)"aléjate de mi loco"

(sombra)"veras que te voy a consumir, yo soy tu y tu eres yo, no hay mucha diferencia pero eso va a cambiar"

(la sombra se adentra en Rick, Rick de repente empieza a parecerse al conejo de la pantalla)

(lo próximo que Rick ve, es el mismo escenario, y tenia a Morrigan y su corazón en las manos)

(Morrigan)"Rick... como pudiste"

(Rick)"Morrigan, por favor no mueras"

(Morrigan)"Rick despierta"

(fuera del sueño)

(Morrigan estaba agitando a Rick)

(Morrigan)"Rick despierta"

(Rick abre los ojos y se sienta)

(Rick)"¿que paso?"

(Morrigan)"el esqueleto me hizo ver como morían mis padres varias veces, y cuando pestañe estaba aquí a tu lado"

(Rick gira la cabeza, estaban en la playa de la mansión)

(Rick)"okey"(se mueve un poco el pelaje del pecho, se podía ver que tenia una gema incrustada en el medio del pecho, tenia un color blanco que parecía como si fuera nieve)

(Morrigan)(con mucho asombro)"que te paso"

(Rick)"acepte un reto del esqueleto, tenemos 2 semanas para saber que oculta Richard y quien es la loba negra, y tu también tienes una gema en el pecho"

(Morrigan se mueve un poco el pelaje del pecho y se podía ver su gema, tenia una textura de un remolino de color rojo y azul)

(Morrigan)"esto será fácil"

(Rick)"no tanto, nadie puede saber del reto ni de las gemas, y debemos cuidarla, el esqueleto me dijo que están conectadas al corazón y si fallamos terminare matándolos a todos"

(los 2 se paran y vuelven a la mansión)

(estaban por un pasillo cuando alguien les agarra por detrás)

(Rick)"estamos cansados de muchas sorpresas"

(Luis)"vas a querer esta ultima sorpresa"

(Luis le pone una venda en los ojos a Morrigan y a Rick)

(los guía por la mansión hasta que parar)

(Luis)"quítense la venda"

(se quitan la venda, tenían en frente un pastel de chocolate de 3 pisos, al lado había unas cuantas cosas)

(Alexis, Sebastian, Luis, Veruka al unisonó)"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MORRIGAN!"

(todos se pasan toda la tarde con algunos juegos de fiesta además de usar la maquina con el juego de pokemon y comiendo pastel hasta que toco abrir los regalos)

(Morrigan)"veamos cual abro primero"(agarra una caja y la abre)

(Morrigan abre todos sus regalos, Alexis y Sebastian le regalaron 2 teléfonos con el mapa de la mansión, Luis le regalo una cámara, Veruka un libro de plantas silvestres y Richard le regalo un cráneo, lo cual no le causo gracia a Alexis)

(Rick)"lamento no tener un regalo"

(Morrigan)"pude experimentar lo que es ser un buizel, no lo habría hecho si no fuera por ti, eso fue el mejor regalo que alguien me a dado en toda mi vida"

(?)"asi que tu eres la niña del cumpleaños"

(Morrigan y Rick se voltean, el que hablo era el lobo azul, todo su pelaje era azul excepto por la zona de la barrila que era de color blanco, usaba unas muletas para moverse)

(Morrigan)"hola, si hoy es mi cumpleaños"

(Moises)"hola, mi nombre es Moises, que bien que por lo menos 2 chicos se salvaron de esta guerra"

(Morrigan)(baja la mirada)"no del todo"

(Moises)"disculpa si te hice recordar algo, ten, mi regalo"(Moises le dio una pistola)

(Morrigan)"vaya, no me lo esperaba"

(Moises)"a mi ya no me sirve, Sebastian la reparo pero no pudo salvar las balas, no tienes que preocuparte de que se dispare"

(Morrigan)"okey, gracias por el regalo"

(Moises)"de nada"

(la fiesta termina, todos se van a sus cuartos y se acuestan)

(en el cuarto de Morrigan y Rick)

(Morrigan)"no puedo creer los regalos que me toco este año"

(Rick)"dime, ¿Cuál te gusto mas?"

(Morrigan)"el tuyo, pero el lobo azul me dio una sorpresa"(le muestra la pistola que el lobo le dio)

(Rick)"vaya, ¿te dijo como se llama?"

(Morrigan)"se llama Moises"

(Rick)"dame un momento la pistola"

(Morrigan le da la pistola a Rick, Rick busca en su bolso y encuentra la bala que había encontrado Morrigan)

(Rick le quita el cargador a la pistola y mete la bala, vuelve a poner el cargador)

(Rick)"okey"(quita un momento el seguro y ve que la bala este en la recamara, le vuelve a poner el seguro)

(Morrigan)"¿que haces?"

(Rick)"como están las cosas, es mejor que lleves esta pistola"

(Morrigan)"pero no se como se usan esas cosas"

(Rick)"Alexis es un militar, si en esta mansión hay un campo de tiro yo te enseño a manejarlas, no he disparado pero a escondidas manoseaba la pistola de mi papa viendo como se usaba"

(Morrigan)"vaya conejito malo"

(Rick)"no es gran cosa"

(Morrigan)"una cosa, ¿que pensaste para que te relajaras, cuando estábamos en el mar que no tenia luz?

(Rick)"estaba pensando en ti, eres mi mejor amiga, siempre me ayudas cuando tenia un problema, eso me relajo"

(Morrigan)(un poco sonrojada)"buenas noches"

(Rick)"buenas noches"

(los 2 se acomodan en sus camas y se duermen)

continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>(zoruark)bueno lectores hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que hayan disfrutado de las cosas que le pasan a esos 2 mocosos, si alguien pregunta que hice con lucario, pues lo sabra mas adelante y sin mas que decir hasta el próximo capitulo, adiós<strong>


	8. una visita inesperada

**(apenas estaba saliendo el sol cuando nuestro lucario favorito se estaba despertando)**

**(mente de lucario)que rico es dormir, ¿un momento cuando me fui a la cama?(abre los ojos)**

**(lucario se da el susto mas grande de su vida, estaba en la cama de zoruark y la estaba abrazando de una manera que solo los casados hacen, del susto se cae de la cama despertando a zoruark)**

**(zoruark)buenos días lucario, ayer me hiciste sentir maravillosa**

**(lucario)(con pánico)¿Qué paso ayer?**

**(zoruark)tuvimos una noche loca, eso es lo que paso**

**(lucario)(con miedo hasta en los huesos)pero si no recuerdo nada**

**(zoruark)tontito, yo si lo recuerdo, fuiste tan salvaje que me hiciste aullar del placer**

**(lucario sale corriendo de la habitación)**

**(zoruark)jajajajajajajaja como me encanta jugar bromas pesadas, okey lectores basta de ver como hago sufrir a lucario por el momento, para celebrar el primer seguidor de esta historia, pienso subir un capitulo especial extra largo, ahora a responder los reviews**

**(egok)también me gusto tu capitulo mas reciente y recuerda tratar a los personajes con cariño, ya tu sabes porque**

**(ash the pokevenger)me tome la molestia de contestar tu review y gracias, a veces se me olvida como se escribe mi nombre**

**(zoruark)sin mas que decir hora del fanfic(sube el capitulo)**

* * *

><p>jueves 5 de junio del 2017<p>

(todos estaban durmiendo a excepción de cierto cuervo que estaba en el techo, viendo la luna)

POW Richard

(Richard)*primero la perdida de mi familia, luego Alexis aprovechando mi secreto para que no haga lo que quiero, luego la mayoría de nuestros compañeros muertos y ahora 2 carajitos que se salvaron de pura suerte*

(?)"¿Richard que pasa?, siempre estas con un rifle apuntando a lo que sea y ahora estas viendo la luna"(sale de la capucha de Richard y se sienta a su lado)

(Richard)"solo estaba maldiciendo la puta suerte que tiene esos mocosos, se salvaron de una muerte segura pero cuando los agarre intentando espiarme, juro por todos los que cayeron ante mis armas que terminaran muertos"

(?)"recuerda que yo te pegue una mano"

(Richard)"claro tu solo tienes que soplar y todos huyen hacia un lago"

(?)(señala hacia una guadaña que esta al lado de Richard)"y tu solo tiene que usar esa cosa y eres la muerte en persona"

(Richard)"dime algo que no sepa"

(?)"esos muchachos se están enfrentando al esqueleto"

(Richard)"¿como descubriste eso?"

(?)"cuando eres pequeño puedes ir por los conductos de aire sin ser escuchado, no se lo que tienen que hacer pero solo cuentan con 2 semanas para hacerlo"

(Richard)"esos mocosos ya valieron "

(?)"verdad"

POW Narrador

(en otro lugar, para ser precisos en un bosque cerca de una base militar, un mono estaba probando un traje especial)

(búho)"okey, este traje es de gran movilidad y resistencia, quiero ver si sirve, por eso estas aquí, mas adelante hay unos obstáculos y voy a ver si con el traje puesto te puedes mover con gran habilidad"(tenia una bata de laboratorio)

(mono)"pan comido"(su pelaje era blanco, tenia una cicatriz algo grande en el brazo izquierdo y en la pierna derecha, tenia puesto el traje que era de color azul, unas pequeñas partes se elevaban mostrando que había una placa de algún material resistente)

(el mono con gran habilidad pasa los obstáculos como si solo fuera su camino)

(búho)"okey, en la cima de ese árbol que tienes al frente"(señala un árbol que era como un edificio de 7 pisos)"esta una bandera, tráela de vuelta"

(mono)"ya no tengo hambre pero esto es pan comido"(sube el árbol a una gran velocidad y agarra la bandera, luego baja saltando de rama en rama)

(búho)(saca una lista)"del 1 al 10 te molesta usar el traje"

(mono)" para mi es un 0, fue como si no lo tuviera puesto"

(búho)(saca una pistola y le dispara al mono en el pecho)"del 1 al 10 sentiste la bala"

(mono)"un 2, apenas lo sentí"

(búho)"okey por ahora eso es todo, cámbiate y ve al laboratorio, quiero probar una ultima cosa y terminamos por hoy"

(mono)"mas te vale que la paga sea buena, no tengo ni 15 años y ya estoy sintiendo lo que es ser el blanco de una bala"

(el búho y el mono entran en la base y empiezan a hablar por los pasillos)

(búho)"¿como es que te llamas?"

(Hugo)"me llamo Hugo"

(búho)"bueno Hugo, ¿Por qué te arriesgas con estas pruebas?"

(Hugo)"por el dinero"

(búho)"debes tener otra razón, solo mírate, tienes esas cicatrices por 2 experimentos fallidos, te la juegas demasiado para solo tener 13 años"

(Hugo)"soy pobre, mis padres están en deplorables condiciones por esta estúpida guerra y mi primo por sádico no nos ayuda, por eso me arriesgo, ya muchos ha perdido a sus familias y yo no quiero ser parte de eso"

(búho)"bueno tu y yo somos amigos, si todo sale bien en la siguiente prueba te voy a dar un extra"

(Hugo)"gracias"

(los 2 se separan)

(Hugo)*matar,matar y matar, eso es lo único que sabe hacer mi estúpido primo, ¿Por qué no ayuda a su propia familia?*

(Hugo llega a los vestidores y se cambia la armadura por su vestimenta, hugo era de los pocos que estaban acostumbrados a usar ropa, tenia una camisa gris sin mangas y un pantalón algo suelto de color negro, no usa zapatos)

(Hugo agarra el traje, fue directo al laboratorio a dejar el traje y hacer la ultima prueba del día)

(Hugo)(entra en el laboratorio)"okey, ¿donde dejo el traje?"

(búho)"déjalo en esa mesa"(señala una mesa que estaba pegada a la pared)

(Hugo)(deja el traje en la mesa)"dime, ¿que falta para terminar por hoy?"

(búho)"¿conoces esa nueva tecnología que te permite entrar en el juego?"

(Hugo)"si, pero hay pocos de esos cascos y son extremadamente caros"

(búho)"bueno yo modifique uno, seria como un casco de hacker, te permitiría entrar en los sistemas y mucho más con la simple orden de la mente, no estoy seguro si funciona"

(Hugo)"¿hay riesgo de que me vuele la cabeza?"

(búho)"lo máximo que te podría hacer es dejarte en estado vegetativo"(le da el casco a hugo)

(Hugo)"ya quiero irme a la cama así que terminemos con esto"(antes de que pudiera ponerse el casco algo hace explotar el laboratorio, la explosión ocasiona que algo saliera volando hacia la cabeza de hugo, dejándolo inconciente al instante)

(20 minutos después hugo se empezaba a recuperar del golpe)

(Hugo)(recupera la conciencia se da cuenta que el laboratorio esta en llamas)"¿que paso?"

(todo el laboratorio estaba en llamas, la salida estaba bloqueada por el fuego y el cuerpo del científico estaba quemado a un lado del traje)

(Hugo)*con que es resistente a todo, por favor que sea a prueba de fuego*(corre hacia el traje y se lo pone encima de la ropa)

(Hugo corre hacia la salida y cuando la cruza se da cuenta que el traje impidió que se prendiera fuego, pega carrera hacia la salida de la base, apretó el paso cuando recordó que en la mismísima base había explosivos suficientes para hacerla volar por los aires, cuando cruza la salida y salta el alambrado que rodeaba la base, esta explota dejando un profundo cráter)

(Hugo)(jadeando mira hacia arriba y ve un avión enemigo alejándose de la zona)*maldita sea, ¡MIS PADRES!*

(sin perder el tiempo comenzó a corre hacia el pueblo, o lo que quedaba, lo había bombardeado sin fin, pocas casas estaban en pie y todo lo demás en ruinas, tuvo que saltar por escombros y pasar por las casas en ruinas para evitar cráteres que llenaban el pueblo, cuando llego a su casa quedo con la boca abierta, apenas la mitad de su casa estaba en pie, la otra estaba en ruinas)

(Hugo)*no puede ser, no puede ser*(corre hacia su casa)

(con la esperanza de encontrar algo empieza a mover escombros, encontró su bolso, una linterna con 2 pilas de repuesto y una nota de sus padres)

(la nota decía "hijo no te preocupes, volveremos en la mañana, nos llamaron del trabajo, te dejamos la comida hecha en la nevera, con amor y besos, mamá y papá")

(Hugo fue a la cocina que aun estaba en pie y agarro la comida que sus padres le había dejado, después de comer se fue al cuarto de sus padres, ya que el suyo estaba en el lado que ahora era puras ruinas y se quedo dormido, a la mañana siguiente despertó, se quedo en la cocina esperando hasta que dio el medio dia)

(Hugo)*debe ser que ahora están en un refugio*(revisa un periódico que estaba en la calle y encuentra el anuncio del refugio de Alexis)*hora de hacer las maletas*

(Hugo agarro su bolso y guardo todo lo que pensó le iba a ser de utilidad, agarro parte de la comida que tenían, 2 termos de agua, la linterna, unas ropas suyas que estaban entre los escombros y por si las dudas un tubo, con el bolso en la espalda y vistiendo el traje especial se encamino hacia la mansión con la esperanza de ver de nuevo a sus padres)

(mientras tanto en la mansión, cierto conejo y cierta zorra discutían de como completar el reto)

(Morrigan)"y que tal si le amenazo con la pistola para que nos muestre que oculta?"

(Rick)"eso seria suicidio, además tu no sabes dispara eso y apenas tiene una bala"*además que si sobrevives tendrias pasaje directo a la cárcel*

(Morrigan)"bueno que se te ocurre, no podemos trepar hasta su cuarto porque el desgraciado prefirió que fuera en el piso 3, no podemos amenazarle porque ya esta armado hasta el pico y intentar ganarnos su confianza seria como ver sin ojos, imposible"

(Rick)"será mejor que primero descubramos quien es esa loba negra, tengo leves sospechas de quien puede ser"

(Morrigan)"¿dime, quien es?"

(Rick)"podría ser la hermana de Alexis o su mamá, de alguna forma debemos de conseguir que Alexis nos hable sobre ella"

(Morrigan)"tu eres el mas sociable de nosotros"

(Rick)(facepalm)"¿por que siempre tienes la razón cuando se trata de usarme?"

(Morrigan)"porque siempre eres muy amigable y lo se por experiencia"

(Rick y Morrigan recorren la mansión buscando al dueño, para su sorpresa lo encontraron en la pradera poniendo unas cajas y arriba de estas unas botellas, en ese momento al sol le faltaba poco para ocultarse en el horizonte)

(Rick)"¿Alexis que estas haciendo?"

(Alexis)"poniendo unos blancos, ser militar tiene sus ventajas y una de ellas es que puedes quitarle las armas a los enemigos que hayas matado, como no encuentro que hacer voy a disparar un poco, ¿quieres hacer una competencia de tiro al blanco?"

(Rick)"claro, pero no se disparar"

(Alexis saca una pistola de una bolsa de lona que tenia al lado y se la entrega a Rick)

(Alexis)"solo le quitas el seguro y aprietas el gatillo"

(Rick)"si se disparar, solo que nunca he disparado"

(Morrigan)(bostezo)"los dejo solos, quiero ver ese juego llamado OUTLAST"

(Morrigan sale corriendo antes de que Alexis le pudiera decir que ese era un juego de terror de los buenos)

(Alexis)"te recomiendo que cuando vuelva, le des un abrazo, creo que estará mas traumada que ver como una persona es destripada en frente tuyo"*y para rematar eso se ve en el juego al menos 5 veces*

(Rick)(traga saliva)"bueno como te decía, nunca he disparado un arma"

(Alexis)"agarra el arma con firmeza, no debes tener miedo, ponla de forma que tu ojo y la mirilla queden alineados y apunta al blanco, cuando vayas a dispara reten la respiración o te va a doler y como no tiene mucha potencia no te preocupes por el retroceso"

(Rick hace todo lo que Alexis le dice y aprieta el gatillo, lo próximo que se escucha es el sonido del disparo y de una botella rompiéndose)

(Rick)"increíble y eso que fue a la primera"

(Alexis)"impresionante la verdad, yo pensé que ibas a fallar por lo menos 2 centímetros pero le diste justo en el centro, okey hora de la competencia"(saca otra pistola del bolso)

(Rick y Alexis posicionaron las cajas que Alexis había traído y encima de ellas 50 botellas, 25 eran rojas y 25 eran azules)

(Alexis)"la pistola tiene un máximo de 18 balas contando la de la recamara, algunas botellas están alineadas de forma que solo necesites una bala para acabar con varias, tu tienes que disparar a los rojas y yo a las azules, el que destruya más gana"

(Rick)"no te importa que apostemos"

(Alexis)"¿que apostamos?"

(Rick)"si yo gano tienes que hablarme de cierta cosa sin oponerte"

(Alexis)"okey pero si yo gano tienes que ponerte la pelusa rosa de tus orejas y tomarte una foto, y luego subirla a Facebook"

(Rick)"jaja muy chistosito"

(Alexis)"si no fuera por estas orejas que tengo no los habría escuchado cuando pasaban por el pasillo chico lopunny"

(los 2 comienza con la competencia, cuando a Rick le quedaba la ultima bala la puntuación era 20 a 22 a favor de Alexis)

(Alexis)"okey te queda una bala pero debes romper 3 botellas para ganar, ya lo tengo ganado"

(Rick se concentra todo lo que puede, dispara y cierra los ojos al mismo tiempo, se escucha el sonido de botellas rompiéndose, abre lo ojos y para su sorpresa había destruido 3 botellas con su ultimo disparo)

(Alexis)"okey me ganaste, tienes suerte que no soy muy bueno con las armas de una mano, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?"

(Rick)*si le hablo de la loba me va a descubrir seguro*"me puedes hablar de ese piercing que tienes en la oreja"

(Alexis)"si tanto quieres saber de este piercing entoces no te negare al saberlo, algunos lobos tienen la tradición de ponerse un piercing con una escritura que indica que pertenece a cierta familia, a los casados se les pone uno que tiene las 2 escritoras, la suya y la del esposo o esposa, quitarse el piercing es abandonar la familia o divorcio, pero viendo donde estoy no tengo familia ni cercana ni lejana"

(Rick)"disculpa si te molesto explicarme eso"

(Alexis)"una apuesta es una apuesta, no te preocupes que solo hice lo que me toco por perder, ¿quieres otra ronda?"

(Luis)(con cara de enojado que superaba la del mismísimo diablo)"¡OTRA RONDA MIS HUEVOS, NI UN HIJO MIO SE VA A METER DE MILITAR!"(agarra a Rick de las orejas)

(Alexis hace un movimiento rápido en el brazo de Luis y logra liberar a Rick)

(Rick)"gracias"

(Alexis)"te recomiendo que te pongas detrás de mi"

(Rick se pone detrás de Alexis mientras Luis agarra una escopeta de la bolsa de lona que había traído Alexis)

(Luis)"¡ACASO SE TE DIO LA GANA CONVERTIR A MI HIJO EN UN MILITAR PARA SU ESTUPIDA GUERRA GRAN HIJO DE PERRA!"

(Alexis)"te recomiendo que te tranquilices, no te quiero hacer daño"

(Luis)"¡AGARRATE ESTE DAÑO MAL NACIDO!"

(Luis le dispara en el pecho a Alexis, Alexis cae de rodillas mientras Luis se acerca y le apunta en la cabeza)

(Luis)"ultimas palabras antes de que te muestre de lo que soy capaz por mi hijo"

(Alexis)"solo 2, pelaje endurecido"

(Luis)"¿que?"

(Alexis en un movimiento rápido le pega en la entre pierna a Luis, le saca el arma y con la culata le da un golpe en la cabeza que lo derriba, para la sorpresa de Luis Alexis no tenia ni una herida por el disparo de la escopeta, Alexis le apunta con la escopeta)

(Alexis)"te voy a decir 3 cosas, 1 ten cuidado con tus acciones, si quisiera te habría metido la culata en el cuello y luego de un pisotón te aplasto lo que para ti se llama cabeza, 2 yo le pregunte si quería hacer una competición y el me dijo que si, yo no lo guiare en su camino ya que el es su propio guía y 3 este mundo se volvió loco, si no has oído la radio la gente se esta matando por el alimento y pocos son los que vienen a los refugios pacíficamente, creo que se les llaman cazadores, tu hijo ya sabia como dispara pero no sabe como se debe dispara por eso te recomiendo que le quites la correa y le enseñes a defenderse ya que o lo haces tu o lo hago yo o el aprende por si mismo"

(Rick)"Alexis no le dispares, es solo que el es sobreprotector conmigo"

(Luis)"si disculpa, en serio me enojo cuando lo veo con un arma en la mano, no quiero perderlo"

(Alexis)"entiendo que no quieras perderlo pero debes medirte, si no fuera que en el ejercito te enseñan muchos trucos para sobrevivir estaría muerto y tu en la cárcel por matar a un militar, creo que esos son 20 años de cárcel minimo"

(Rick se pone al lado de Luis mientras esta arrodillado en el suelo por el dolor de su entre pierna)

(Alexis)"bueno para la proxi"(no puede terminar porque de repente un tubo le da de lleno en la cabeza noqueándolo)

(Rick y Luis quedan asustados pensando que era uno de esos cazadores, pero cierto mono de antes le había acomodado el tubo en la cabeza a Alexis)

(Hugo)"por poco y les dispara este desgraciado"

(Rick le apunta con su pistola con la esperanza de asustarlo, ya que no tenia balas)

(Hugo)(levanta las manos)"tranquilo, no soy un cazador como este lobo, además les salve de una muerte segura"

(Luis)(logra pararse)"el no era un cazador, es el militar del refugio, el que salió vivo de una misión suicida"

(Hugo)"mierda yo pensaba que era un cazador, donde esta el tal refugio, hay que ver que no lo haya matado"

(entre los 3 levantan a Alexis y corren hacia la casa, claro Luis agarro la bolsa de lona)

(Hugo)"disculpa si me presente de forma hostil, me llamo Hugo"

(Rick)"Rick y el zorro es mi papá, se llama Luis"

(Luis)"un gusto"

(los 3 entran en la mansión con el cuerpo de Alexis, Veruka y Sebastian los reciben, rápidamente llevan a Alexis a una pequeña enfermería que estaba en la mansión, Veruka se queda revisando a Alexis mientras Sebastian va a buscar a Richard, mientras tanto Luis, Hugo y Rick estaban afuera de la enfermería hablando)

(Luis)"así que las cosas están muy mal afuera"

(Hugo)"no tienes ni idea, tuve que matar a un grandulón que me quería quitar el bolso y el traje que tengo puesto, por suerte esquive sus golpes y le di de lleno en la cabeza, todo esta en decadencia"

(Rick)"¿de donde dices que vienes?"

(Hugo)"de un pueblo que se llama hiervas buenas, los prados son hermosos o antes lo eran"

(Luis)"¿donde esta tu familia?, se nota que eres joven"

(Hugo)"no se, cuando llegue a mi casa estaba una parte en ruinas, entre los escombros encontré una nota de mis padres, decía que habían salido por su trabajo, somos pobres por lo que aceptamos cualquier trabajo que sea legal, este traje es de un experimento, me salvo la vida en el camino, por ahora se que repele el fuego y las balas de calibres bajos"

(Rick)"tienes alguna arma"

(Hugo)(muestra el tubo)"solo este tubo y un cargador de pistola que encontré en un coche de la policía pero sin una pistola no le tengo utilidad, pero como están las cosas cada bala cuenta"

(en eso Veruka llega con Moises y Richard siguiéndoles)

(Hugo)"hola primo, no esperaba verte por aquí"

continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>(zoruark)¿la loba será familiar de Alexis?¿Hugo es Primo de Moises o de Richard?¿Hugo volverá a ver a sus padres o los vera en la tumba o el mismo morirá y sus padres viviran?<strong>

**(gengar)eso lo sabran en los próximos capítulos**

**(zoruark)¿te quedo claro de que dejes tus bromas?**

**(gengar)si, no volveré a pasarme con mis bromas*solo hare bromas más pesadas que el plomo***

**(zoruark)ojala hayan disfrutado de este capitulo**

**(gengar)dejen sus tan queridos reviews con cualquier cosa que pase por sus cabezas**

**(zoruark)el especial no tiene fecha de salida, pero para dejarlos babeando por el especial les diré que es del pasado de uno de nuestros queridos personajes**

**(gengar)y para no quedarse con todo el crédito, algunos personajes no le pertenecen al escritor, Richard pertenece a egok, hugo a luffy de fuego y Moises es de un amigo mio**

**(gengar y zoruark al unisono)sin mas que decir adiós lectores del fanfic**


	9. mi familia a mi lado por siempre

**(zoruark y gengar estaban sentados en unas sillas afuera de la casa, zoruark tenia un pote de palomitas y gengar una botella de 2 litros de refresco)**

**(zoruark)hola lectores, aquí zoruark y mi amigo gengar disfrutando de una broma**

**(gengar)jajajajaja, lucario cree que zoruark esta embarazada de sus hijos**

**(zoruark)jajajaja y se quería desquitar conmigo a palos, pero como me tiene que tener respeto por estar "embarazada" se esta desquitando con nuestro entrenador**

**(a lo lejos se puede ver a lucario persiguiendo a un chico de cabello negro, tenia puesto una camisa verde, unos short de color marron, una gorra de color verde y unos zapatos deportivos de color blanco y verde)**

**(lucario)¡ven cobarde, solo quiero ver lo que tienes dentro de la cabeza!(le lanza muchas esferas aural mientras lo persigue)**

**(entrenador)¡AYUDA!(corre a toda velocidad)**

**(zoruark)bueno como siempre es hora de responder a los reviews**

**(ash the pokevenger)se pondrá mas interesante con cada capitulo y veras como se resuelve el misterio**

**(zoruark)sin mas que decir hora del fanfic(sube el capitulo)**

* * *

><p>(Hugo)"hola primo, no esperaba verte por aquí"<p>

(Richard)"el sentimiento es mutuo, así que sigues con tus idioteces"

(Hugo)"por lo menos yo lo hice pensando que los estaba defendiendo, no como tu señor me importa una mierda la vida"

(los 2 se miraban con cara de odio)

(Moises)"bueno antes de que se maten, me pueden decir que paso con Alexis"

(Rick)"larga historia, pero Hugo le golpeo con el tubo en la cabeza"

(Hugo)"pensaba que era un cazador"(de la mochila que tiene saca un walkie talkie)

(Luis)"¿estas en un grupo?"

(Hugo)"se podría decir que si, cuando venia para acá encontré a un jaguar, al parecer esta buscando a su hermano por todos los refugios, al final nos hicimos amigos"

(Richard)"claro me creo eso"(sarcasmo)

(hugo se va caminando por el pasillo)

(Luis)"¿en verdad es tu primo?"

(Richard)"si, pero no nos llevamos bien"

(Moises)"por lo menos tu tienes a un primo vivo"(se va por el lado opuesto del pasillo)

(Richard)"ojala no lo tuviera"(se va a su cuarto)

(Luis)"oye hijo, disculpa por agarrarte de las orejas"

(Rick)"tranquilo, pero ya tengo 16, ya no soy un niño"

(Luis)(le revuelve un poco el pelaje de la cabeza)"verdad"

(Rick)"bueno mejor voy a ver como esta Morrigan"

(Rick se va hacia la sala de juegos, cuando entra se queda con la boca abierta, en la pantalla de juego se podía ver que Morrigan estaba al borde del paro cardiaco)

(Rick)¡MORRIGAN!(logra sacar a Morrigan del juego)

(Morrigan estaba temblando demasiado, abraza a Rick)

(Morrigan)(llorando un poco)"no sabes lo que tuve que vivir"(abraza con mas fuerza a Rick)

(Rick)(le devuelve el abrazo)"tranquila ya paso, nada fue real"

(Morrigan se calma un poco, a los 10 minutos se recupera totalmente)

(Morrigan)(se separa de Rick)"voy a tener pesadillas esta noche"

(Rick)(ve la hora que marca la pantalla de la consola)"si quieres jugamos un rato, apenas son las 20:00 PM"

(Morrigan)"bueno, ¿Qué juego jugamos?"

(Rick)"señora, espero que tenga buena puntería"(mete el disco de the last of us en la consola)

(los 2 se quedan jugando por un buen tiempo, cuando llegaron a la parte en donde Joel se encuentra con su hermano deciden parar)

(Rick)(quitándose el casco)"nunca pensé que nos iba a ir muy bien en el modo superviviente"

(Morrigan)(quitándose el casco)"y aun no se como Sebastian modifica estos juegos, me da un poco de rabia en tener que compartir las armas"

(Rick)(ve la hora)"son las 23:00, ¿quieres ver que encontramos esta noche?"

(Morrigan)"tenemos 2 semanas para descubrir 2 cosas, si lo que me dijiste del piercing es cierto entoces tenemos que encontrar a esa loba y ver que tiene escrito su piercing"

(de repente hugo entra en la sala)

(Hugo)"¿me pueden decir exactamente de quien hablar?"

(Rick)(sudando frio)"escuchaste todo lo que dijimos"

(Hugo)"si, quien es esa tal loba"

(Morrigan)"porque te diríamos"

(Hugo)(muestra el tubo)"si es algo que me afecte de cierta manera, quiero saberlo"

(Morrigan)(mete la mano un momento en su pelaje)"y si no queremos decírtelo"

(Hugo)"lo descubriré"

(Morrigan)(de su pelaje saca la pistola que Moises le había regalado)"¿que decías?"

(Hugo)(levanta las manos)"¿de donde mierda se consigue armas de fuego?"

(Rick)(claramente sorprendido por la actitud de Morrigan)*se que es ruda, ¿pero puede serlo hasta el punto de amenazar a alguien de muerte?*

(Morrigan)"mira te recomiendo no meterte en nuestros asuntos, dijiste que el traje repele las balas, pero eso no significa que tu cabeza pueda hacerlo"

(Hugo sale de la sala)

(Rick)(con cara de sorprendido)"no puedo creer que lo amenazaste de muerte"

(Morrigan)(vuelve a meter la pistola en su pelaje)"era eso o el riesgo que descubriera nuestras gemas, no sabemos si harán algo de la nada y si el lo ve, perderemos la apuesta y ya sabes como terminarían las cosas"

(Rick)(suspiro)"verdad, pero tendremos que tener cuidado de que no nos descubra"

(en cierto lugar, cierto mono encontró el diario de Rick)

(Hugo)"veamos que cosas me esconden"(lo lee al derecho y al revés, por suerte para Rick, el no había escrito en su diario lo de la apuesta ni de las gemas)

(volviendo con nuestro protagonistas)

(Rick)"bien, tu busca a la loba y intenta descubrir que tiene escrito su piercing, yo voy a ver el de Alexis"

(Morrigan)"¿y por que no mejor al revés?"

(Rick)"porque tu eres buena escondiéndote y caminando sin hacer ruido, por ende tu eres la indicada"

(Morrigan)(facepalm)"¿aprendiste de la maestra verdad?"

(Rick)"si"

(los 2 se separan, Rick fue directo a la enfermería y al entrar encontró a Alexis acostado en una de las camillas)

(Rick)*esto será fácil, simplemente es acercarse y ver lo que tiene escrito*

(Rick se acerca lo suficiente para ver lo que decía el piercing)

(Rick)*velas*(antes de que pudiera terminar, unos de sus respiros llega a la cara de Alexis)

(Alexis)(de un salto le pega una patada en la barriga a Rick sacándole el aire, le hace una llave de lucha libre con sus propias extremidades y le apunta con una pistola)"dime tu nombre para ponerlo en la próxima lapida"

(Rick)"¡SOY YO, RICK!"

(Alexis)(prende las luces)"mierda, creo que me pase un poco"(libera a Rick de la llave)

(Rick)(recuperando la respiración)"¿un poco?, me hiciste una llave de lucha libre y por poco me mandas a la tumba"

(Alexis)"no tienes derecho a quejarte, ¿Por qué estabas a mi lado?"

(Rick)*mierda, piensa, piensa*"me preocupe por ti"

(Alexis)"a bueno, tranquilo que estoy bien, eso no fue nada aunque me agarro por sorpresa"

(Rick)(con cara de dolor)"pero yo no, si que sabes lastimar"

(Alexis)"bueno cuando pasas 20 años caminando entre balas aprendes ciertas cosas"

(Rick)"¿20 años?"

(Alexis)"como me ganaste te voy a decir 2 cosas"(camina hacia un gabinete y saca una pastilla color azul)

(Rick)"dime por favor"

(Alexis)(le da la pastilla a Rick)"el gobierno oculta cosas para no provocar pánico, esta guerra no lleva meses, tiene 20 años"

(Rick)"¡en verdad esta guerra tiene 20 años!"

(Alexis)"al principio fue en las fronteras, ahora es por todo el país, no se quien es el responsable pero hay que acabar con el, creo que miles o incluso millones de personas han muerto por esta guerra"

(Rick)(baja la cabeza)"lo se, de los 20 de mi clase, solo quedamos 4"

(Alexis)"ahora la segunda, has amigos, todos somos buenos en algo y los amigos nos ayudamos mutuamente, un ejemplo es esa pastilla casera, Veruka la hizo con unas plantas que estaban afuera, me curo el dolor de cabeza en un segundo"

(Rick se traga la pastilla, en menos de un segundo deja de sentir el dolor de los golpes de Alexis)

(Alexis)"si no te importa me gustaría seguir durmiendo, creo que tu también deberías hacer lo mismo"

(Rick)"verdad"

(Rick sale de la enfermería, se puede escuchar que Alexis le puso seguro a la puerta)

(Rick)*¿velas?, ¿el apedillo de Alexis es velas?, solo falta que su segundo apellido sea barco*

(mientras tanto Morrigan exploraba la mansión)

(Morrigan)(con el celular en la mano)*con este mapa de la mansión es mas fácil ver donde estoy*

(de repente se corta la luz)

(Morrigan)"esto tiene que ser una broma"

(la pantalla de el celular no se veía bien en la oscuridad)

(Morrigan)"ojala me alumbraran un poco"(lo dice en vez de pensarlo)

(una luz aparece detrás de Morrigan permitiéndole ver la pantalla del celular)

(Morrigan)"gracias Rick"

(ve la pantalla del celular, el mapa mostraba que Rick estaba a 4 pasillos de su posición, con mucho miedo se voltea, detrás de ella estaba un dragón que soplaba una ligera llamarada, con la luz del fuego se podía ver que era de color negro con las escamas del pecho grises, los ojos los tenia de un color morado, era lo suficientemente grande para tapar todo el pasillo detrás de el)

(dragón)"¿me puedes decir con que se come mejor a una zorra?"

(Morrigan al solo escuchar que ella era la comida salió corriendo, el dragón la seguía de cerca mientras le lanzaba llamaradas)

(Morrigan)"¡AAAAAAAAAAA!"(nota de autor: si en fanficion se pudiera poner notas de sonido, ese grito te rompería las bocinas de tu computadora en un 2 por 3)

(dragón)"ven acá pequeña, solo voy a saborear tus órganos"

(Morrigan logra perderlo, se mete en una habitación y cierra la puerta rápidamente)

(Morrigan)(con las orejas pegadas a la puerta)*no se puede poner peor*

(se escucha los pasos del dragón acercarse a la puerta, Morrigan se asusta demasiado cuando la rejilla de un conducto de aire que estaba encima de ella se desprende, al mira arriba se da cuenta que fue Hugo quien tiro la rejilla)

(Hugo)"agarra la rejilla y salta"(saca una mano fuera del conducto)

(Morrigan agarra la rejilla del piso y salta, logra agarrar la mano de Hugo, este logra subir a Morrigan dentro de los conductos y pone de nuevo la rejilla donde estaba, justo en el momento en que el dragón entro en la habitación, Hugo y Morrigan se mueve por los conductos un rato hasta estar seguros de que estaban lejos del dragón)

(Hugo)"bien, te salve la vida, me debes una así que explica, quien diablos es esa loba y como diablos hay un dragón"

(Morrigan)"bueno, la loba no sabemos muy bien quien es, Rick se la encontró, queremos saber quien es por eso nos la pasamos los 2 juntos, no quería que nos siguieras porque no sabia si podías hacerle frente a las cosas que pasan por esta mansión"

(Hugo)"si me voy a quedar, tendre que enfrentar a todo lo que ponga en mi camino, si quieres los ayudo con eso de la loba"

(Morrigan iba a decirle que no pero Hugo le gano)

(Hugo)"y no me digas que no, mientras mas seamos mas rápido resolverán el misterio, además que estoy aburrido, a mi no me gustan mucho los videojuegos"

(Morrigan)"bueno, puedes ayudar pero recuerda que no me hago responsable si algo te pasa"

(Hugo)"con este traje que tengo no creo que me pase algo"

(apenas dijo eso, el conducto en donde estaban no aguanto mas el peso de los 2 y termino por romperse, los 2 caen encima de una mesa haciéndola pedazos)

(Hugo cae de espalda y Morrigan cae de frente)

(Hugo)(con cara de dolor)"retiro lo dicho, auch"

(Morrigan)(con cara de estar sufriendo)"díselo a la que se machuco las tetas, auch"

(Hugo)"por favor que el dragón no nos haya escuchado"

(en alguna parte)

(el dragón estaba dormido con algo entre las patas)

(Rick)*y me salvo por que al parecer aparento ser un osito de felpa*

(a lo lejos se podía ver a la loba, mirándolo fijamente)

(Rick)*y para seguir rematando tengo a la loba cerca*(intenta liberarse de el agarre del dragón)

(de repente su gema empieza a brillar un poco, pero no se da cuenta)

(Rick)*ojala pudiera deslizarme por entre sus patas*

(sin que se cuenta al rededor de las patas del dragón se forma una capa de hielo, Rick sigue quejándose sin darse cuenta que ya estaba libre)

(Rick)*esto me pasa por curioso, por seguir a un dragón el cual no debería de existir, por tonto ahora estoy atrapado*(se da cuenta de que se libero)

(Rick sin perder el tiempo se aleja del dragón)

(Rick)*gracias al cielo que Alexis y Sebastian hicieron estos celulares*(revisa el mapa del celular, estaba debajo de la mansión)

(dragón)"hola chiquillo, que tal si te invito a mi barriga"(le lanza una llamarada de fuego)

(Rick)(se lanza al suelo)"no gracias"

(el dragón le lanza varias llamaradas de fuego a Rick pero logra esquivarla hasta que de repente se encontró pegado a la pared sin ningún lugar donde cubrirse)

(dragón)"hora de comer"(lanza una llamara de fuego hacia Rick)

(Rick)"NOOOOOOOO"(se cubre con los brazos)

(devuelta con Hugo y Morrigan)

(Morrigan estaba en una esquina toda sudada, temblaba como si tuviera un terremoto dentro de ella)

(Morrigan)"AYUDAAAAA"

**(FLASH BACK)**

(Hugo y Morrigan estaban de pie)

(Morrigan)"terminamos en la biblioteca"

(Hugo)"y que bien que terminamos en el piso 2 de la biblioteca en ves del 1"

(se escuchan unos pasos detrás de ellos)

(Hugo saca su tubo y Morrigan saca su pistola)

(Hugo)"¿de donde diablos sacaste esa pistola, si no vi que la tuvieras?"

(Morrigan)"te lo cuento luego, ¿tienes el cargador que encontrare?"

(Hugo)"si"(le da el cargador)

(de entre las sombras salen unas extrañas criaturas, eran como zombis, tenia la dentadura con dientes afilados)

(2 criaturas se lanza sobre Hugo y 4 sobre Morrigan)

**(pelea de Hugo)**

(Hugo)"hora de la acción"

(una criatura se lanza sobre Hugo, Hugo logra esquivarla y darle un golpe con el tubo, la otra logra darle un golpe en el pecho, Hugo la contraataca dándole un golpe en el cuello, logra esquivar el ataque de las 2 criaturas a la vez pero se cae de espalda por un pedazo de la mesa, las criaturas se lanzan sobre el, Hugo logra mantenerlas alejadas con los pies y le golpea la cabeza de una de ellas, para su suerte el golpe destrozo la cabeza de la criatura pero para su mala suerte el tubo también, la otra criatura logra arañarle la pierna antes de que pudiera agarra el pedazo de la mesa con que se había tropezado y se lo clava en la cabeza)

(Hugo)"como sienten eso"

**(pelea de Morrigan)**

(Morrigan corre con las criaturas detrás de ella, mata a una de ellas con la bala que tenia, cuando iba a poner el otro cargador una criatura le da un golpe en la muñeca lanzando el cargador lejos de ella, esquiva el ataque de 2 de las criaturas pero la otra logra agarra a Morrigan y la lanza contra el piso, cuando iba a morder el cuello de Morrigan, ella logra clávale el cuchillo que encontró en el cuello dándole la muerte, suelta el cuchillo y corre hacia el cargador, llegar hasta donde estaba el cargador, lo agarra y recarga la pistola, libera una ráfaga de 4 balas hacia una de las criaturas, cuando iba a matar a la otra, se escucho el grandioso sonido de cuando no tienes balas en el arma, la criatura le da un puñetazo que la manda a una caída de un piso, rebota al golpearse con el piso y choca con una pared causando un gran estruendo, cuando levanta la vista ve a la criatura, se acercaba lentamente para matarla)

(Morrigan)(intenta moverse pero la caída le rompió una pierna)"aaaa"

(la criatura salta hacia Morrigan con la boca abierta, mostrando cada diente que deseaba desgarrar carne)

**(FIN DEL ****FLASH BACK)**

(Morrigan)"AYUDAAAAA"(cierra los ojos)

(de repente Morrigan no siente nada por un momento, no siente absolutamente nada, cuando abre los ojos, nota que esta en una pradera, al lado estaba un lago y a lo lejos se podía ver una casa)

(Morrigan)"¿donde estoy?"

(Morrigan se levanta, no sentía el dolor de su pierna, apenas da el primer paso, un búho con una larga barba blanca se le aparece en frente)

(búho)"hola"

(Morrigan)(con miedo)"hola"

(búho)"al parecer no tuviste mucha suerte"

(Morrigan)"antes que nada, ¿me puedes decir como te llamas y donde estoy?"

(búho)"mi nombre no importa y estas en el paso"

(Morrigan)"¿porque de repente estoy aquí?"

(búho)"estas muerta"

(Morrigan)(con una combinación de miedo y asombro)"como diablos puedo estar muerta"

(búho)"no lo estas del todo si estas en el paso, aquí tu decides si quieres volver a la vida o ir al mundo de los muertos, antes de que tomes esa decisión vamos a ver un momento tu vida"

(el búho camina hacia la casa y Morrigan le sigue, en un momento el búho se detiene y delante de el aparece una burbuja)

(búho)"mira"(le muestra la burbuja a Morrigan)

(Morrigan se queda sorprendida, en la burbuja se podía ver cuando apenas tenia 10 años, se podía ver que ella estaba con la cabeza abajo y las orejas bajas, un grupo de niños y niñas de toda clase de animales a su alrededor diciéndole cosas)

(Morrigan)(con voz deprimente)"me acuerdo, fue mi primer día de escuela, todos se burlaban porque yo era una cruza"

(búho)"todos somos como somos pero siempre hay alguien que critica y alguien que lo sigue sin ver"

(la burbuja cambia de escena, se podía ver a un pequeño conejo que se acerco a ella y le saludo, sin hacerle nada ni decirle nada malo)

(Morrigan)(se alegra un poco)"ese fue el día en que conocí a Rick, fue el único que me acepto como soy"

(la burbuja mostro una ultima escena, se podía ver a Rick todo lastimado en el suelo, a lo lejos un grupo de chicos que se alejaban de el mientras Morrigan lo ayudaba a pararse)

(Morrigan)"esos brutos, simplemente por ser diferente me querían golpear pero Rick me defendió, incluso cuando eran mas que el"

(búho)"los amigos nos ayudamos mutuamente, en las buenas y en las malas"

(la burbuja desaparece, el búho y Morrigan siguen caminando hasta que otra burbuja aparece)

(búho)"no se si quieres ver"(le muestra la burbuja)

(se puede ver que ella esta delante de una tumba, en la tumba se podía leer 2 nombres)

(Morrigan)"¿algún día me dejaran de recordad que mis padres están muertos?"

(búho)"si no recuerdo mal tu mama se llama Linda y tu padre se llama Marcus"

(la burbuja cambia de escena, una figura borrosa estaba delante de ella, estaban dentro del agua, hablando)

(Morrigan)"siempre recordare esas conversaciones, ni yo se como puedo hablar bajo el agua y aun mas entender lo que dice"

(búho)"todos somos especiales a nuestra manera"

(por ultimo la burbuja mostro cuando ella apenas era una bebe recién nacida)

(Morrigan)"fui inocente, nunca me manche las manos de sangre hasta ahora, pero lo hice en defensa propia"

(búho)"solo hay 2 días importantes en la vida de cualquiera, el día en que naces y el día en que descubres porque naciste"

(la burbuja desaparece y llegan hasta la casa, tenia la puerta abierta, dentro de la casa se podía ver a sus padres y otros seres queridos que murieron)

(Morrigan iba a entrar pero el búho la detiene)

(búho)(señala la casa)"ese es el camino al mundo de los muertos, veras a todos los que dejaron el mundo, a todos tus seres queridos, podras volver al mundo de los vivos pero solo como un alma en pena"(señala el camino por donde caminaron, el cual se hizo mas corto)"ese es el camino a la vida, volver a ver a los que están en vida, disfrutar de lo que se te otorgo, ser madre, envejecer con tu media naranja y con la mente llena de recuerdos de tus aventuras, decide que camino tomaras"(suelta a Morrigan)

(Morrigan se quedo pensando)

(Morrigan)(ve la puerta de la casa)*podre volver a ver a todos, a todos los que murieron por esta estúpida guerra, veré de nuevo a mis padres*(voltea la cabeza y ve el camino de tierra que llevaba hasta una cascada)*o volver con los que siguen con vida, seguir con el misterio, ver de nuevo a Rick y tener la gran aventura que se llama la vida*

(Morrigan camina hacia la cabaña, toma la perilla, pero en ves de entrar cierra la puerta)

(Morrigan)"me gustaría ver a mis padres pero cumpliré con lo que prometí"

(búho)"es tu elección, y veo que la tomaste, disfruta tu vida"

(Morrigan)"gracias"

(corre por el camino y llega hasta el borde de la cascada, sin miedo salta, se da vuelta en el aire y ve que estaba en una clase de isla flotante en el cielo, cuando pasa las nubes se da cuenta que es trasparente y que se va a estrellar con el techo de la mansión, cuando llego hasta el techo lo atravesó sin hacerle daño y entro en su cuerpo)

(Morrigan respira hondo y se da cuenta que estaba en el mismo lugar, volvió a sentir el dolor de su pierna rota y ve el cuerpo de la criatura a un lado muerto, levanta la mirada y ve a 2 fantasma, Morrigan se asombro demasiado porque esos 2 fantasma eran de las personas que pensó nunca volvería a ver)

(Morrigan)(con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos)"mamá,papá"

(los 2 fantasmas a la ves)"si"

(en una cueva cerca de la mansión)

(Rick)*¿Cómo sigo vivo?*

continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>(gengar)y aquí se termina el capitulo de hoy<strong>

**(zoruark)¿Rick encerío estará vivo?,¿porque hay un dragón en la mansión?,¿quien será ese amigo de Hugo?**

**(gengar)lo descubrirán en el próximo capitulo**

**(zoruark)y(gira un momento la cabeza)QUE MIERDA**

**(se podía ver al entrenador corre como loco de un helicóptero que le apuntaba, en la cabina estaba lucario manejando el helicóptero)**

**(gengar)(con cara de asombro)mierda hay que ayudar al entrenador o ya valió**

**(zoruark)(agarra a una lopunny que pasaba por hay)mira a la cámara y despídete de los lectores que tengo que evitar que lucario haga una locura**

**(zoruark y gengar salen corriendo para evitar la locura de lucario, la lopunny se queda con cara de "que es lo que acaba de pasar")**

**(lopunny)okey lectores del fanfic, ojala hayan disfrutado del capitulo, dejen sus reviews con todo lo dulce que pase por sus lindas cabecitas y otras cositas, sin mas que decir adiós lectores del fanfic**


	10. un poder oculto

**(gengar)hola lectores del fanfic, aquí gengar y la nueva compañera de equipo, lopunny**

**(lopunny)gracias gengar, ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?**

**(gengar)zoruark tiene una cámara oculta al lado de la oreja y por este aparatito se puede ver la imagen**

**(gengar prende la pantalla del aparatito, se puede ver que zoruark estaba acostada en su cama, al lado de ella estaba lucario con un traje de sirvienta)**

**(lucario)¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que ser tu sirviente y usar eso?**

**(zoruark)eres mi sirviente hasta que aparezca el huevo y tienes que llevar ese traje hasta que el entrenador se tranquilice**

**(lucario)a veces me pregunto porque soy tu amigo, siempre me metes en problemas, además que ahora de alguna manera soy tu esposo**

**(zoruark)bueno por lo menos ya no estarás solo**

**(lucario)help me**

**(volviendo con gengar)**

**(gengar)jajajajajajajajajaja**

**(lopunny)pobrecito, deberían decirle la verdad**

**(gengar)deja que lo descubra por si mismo y antes de que se me olvide tenemos que responder los reviews**

**(Egok)se va a hacer el especial de carnaval y sobre lo de poner porno, no estoy seguro ya que TODA mi familia sabe de este fanfic, posible lo haga pero me tendré que enfrentar a mi mamá armada con su chancla y en la dificultad ultra mega recontra infinitamente imposible, no estoy exagerando **

**(ash the pokevenger)gracias, pensaba que mis capítulos empeoraban pero ahora veo que es todo lo contrario**

**(Luffy de fuego)como me lo pediste amablemente te deje entrar a mi fanfic y el próximo fanfic no creo que sea de pokemon ya que cierto juego de misterio me encanto tanto que quiero hacer mi propia historia basada en el juego**

**(gengar)como dicen por hay, hora del fanfic(sube el capitulo)**

* * *

><p>viernes 6 de junio del 2017<p>

(Morrigan estaba abrazando a 2 fantasma, los cuales eran sus padres)

(Linda)"siempre estuvimos a tu lado"

(Marcus)"además que solo fue un hasta luego"

(Linda era una zorra, su pelaje era casi el mismo que el de Morrigan, ya que el pelaje desde la muñeca hasta el final de los dedos era de color negro y el rojo era mas intenso, tiene un collar de perlas marinas muy bellas)

(Marcus era una nutria, su pelaje era marrón un poco claro, el pelaje por debajo del hocico hasta el pecho era de color crema, al lado del hombro tenia un tatuaje de unas olas)

(Morrigan)"no saben lo que he tenido que vivir"

(Marcus)"lo vimos, cuando vimos a ese esqueleto torturarte, quería volver como fuera y reventarle la jeta"

(Linda)"sentimos no poder estar a tu lado pero se que podrás vencer a ese podrido esqueleto"

(Morrigan)"pero como pudieron acabar con esa cosa"

(Marcus)"no podemos hacer nada con las personas con vida pero podemos mover objetos"

(Linda)"no te íbamos a dejar morir, aunque creo que actuamos un poco tarde"

(Morrigan se mira la pierna, estaba sangrando, sin que lo notara su gema empezó a brillar)

(Morrigan)"vaya con la alegría de volver a verlos se me olvido lo de mi pierna"

(Marcus)"también nos alegra que puedas vernos pero que le pasa a tu pecho"

(Morrigan)"ese esqueleto no se que hizo pero ahora tengo una gema incrustada a mi pecho, la gema esta unida al corazón por lo que tendré que acostumbrarme a tener que cuidarla pero no se porque brilla"

(Linda)"tu pierna también brilla"

(Morrigan)"¿que?"

(en la pierna donde estaba la herida empezó a brillar, el brillo era de un color azul claro, cuando su pierna dejo de brillar se noto que ya no estaba la herida, como si la caída nunca hubiera pasado)

(Morrigan)(con cara de sorprendida)"¿como hice eso?"

(Marcus)"no se pero ya esta amaneciendo, por alguna razón en esta mansión se puede ver a las almas por la noche"

(Linda)"aunque no nos veas estaremos a tu lado"

(cuando la luz de la luna fue remplazada por la luz del sol, Marcus y Linda se volvieron totalmente invisibles)

(Morrigan)*bueno tengo que encontrar a Hugo y a Rick*

(Morrigan recorre la biblioteca buscando a Hugo, al final lo encontró, estaba revisando uno de los cuerpos de las criaturas)

(Morrigan)"que bien que sobreviviste"

(Hugo)"dilo por ti, eran 4, por lo que oír apenas pudiste disparar 5 veces y escuche el estruendo, ¿enserio estas bien?"

(Morrigan)"te doy la versión corta, con la bala que tenia en el arma mate a uno, luego mate a otro que me agarro pero le clave un cuchillo que encontré en un cadáver de un militar, luego puse el cargador que encontraste y le disparo al tercero 4 veces, cuando iba a matar al ultimo me sonó el maldito sonido de cuando no hay balas en el arma, me metió un golpe que me mando al piso de abajo, cuando me iba a saltar sobre mi, lo esquive y le pise la cabeza"

(Hugo)"tienes suerte, apenas se nota que te golpeaste y eso que caíste un piso, una de esas criaturas me araño la pierna y siento que me arde"(revisa los dientes de la criatura, parecía un tiburón ya que detrás de los dientes de adelante había muchos mas)

(Morrigan)(bostezo)"¿porque revisas a esas criaturas?"

(Hugo)"para ver que son, si no viste corren muy rápido y si con un golpe te mando a volar es que son muy fuertes, no se como pueden serlo ya que son muy delgados"

(cuando la luz del día toco a la criatura, esta se desintegro dejando un humo negro)

(Hugo)"bueno yo me voy a dormir"

(Morrigan suelta un bostezo que casi igualaba el de un hipopótamo)

(Morrigan)*el sabe cuidarse, cuando despierte lo buscare*

(Hugo)"antes de que se me olvide, ¿de donde sacaste esa arma y como la tienes en el pelaje?"

(Morrigan)"la pistola me la dio Moises en mi cumpleaños y Sebastian me hiso una funda especial, es tal ligera que se puede ocultas en el pelaje y en ella se puede meter cualquier arma pequeña"

(Hugo)"y yo pensando que hacías magia"

(Hugo y Morrigan van a su cuarto y se duermen)

(mientras pasaba todo eso, Rick estaba sorprendido por 2 cosas, 1 por sobrevivir a una muerte segura por parte de ese dragón y 2 como lo había hecho, enfrente de el estaba un muro de hielo que apenas se había derretido al ser impactado por la llamarada, cuando se miro las manos noto que de estas salía un humito que indicaba que estaban a más de bajo cero)

(Rick)(con cara de sorprendido)*¿como diablos pude hacerlo?*

(dragón)"¿con que quieres pelea conejito?, te voy a dar lo tuyo"(le da un golpe al muro de hielo haciéndolo pedazos)

(Rick de una vez junto sus manos y de estos salió un rayo de hielo que congelo la cabeza del dragón, el dragón derrite el hielo aguantando una llamarada y cuando se derritió la lanzo sobre Rick, este se quemo un poco ya que no pudo hacer el muro de hielo a tiempo, la pelea siguió por un rato, Rick ya estaba mal herido, una parte del cuerpo la tenia quemada, el pecho y el estomago tenían unos rasguños algo profundos y en las extremidades se notaba el morado por los golpes contra las piedras mientras que el dragón apenas tenia unas quemaduras por hielo)

(Rick)*no voy a morir*(aguanta una esfera de hielo que aumentaba poco a poco)

(dragón)"veamos si de esta sales vivo"(aguanta una llamarada que empezaba a aumentar de temperatura poco a poco)

(los 2 lazan su ataque al mismo tiempo, cuando parecía que la llamara iba a ganar, Rick lanza una segunda esfera de hielo que llego hasta el dragón, una explosión derribo a Rick y lo desoriento unos minutos, cuando recupera la conciencia, se queda sorprendido, el dragón estaba totalmente congelado, el había ganado)

(Rick)(suspiro)"te gane desgraciado"

(se acerca al dragón, nota que al rededor del cuello tenia un collar que parecía de perro y en este había una placa con algo escrito)

(Rick)(lee la placa)*¡este desgraciado tiene dueño y para rematar tiene nombre!, ¿Qué clase de nombre es iyid?*

(Rick encuentra la salida de la cueva, cuando sale se encuentra en el bosque, apenas da 5 pasos cuando cae de rodillas por el cansancio de usar sus nuevos poderes y por las heridas que le hizo del dragón, antes de desmayarse ve a un jaguar con el pelaje blanco, vio que sus manchas que eran amarillas cambiaron a azules cuando lo vio)

(Rick)*genial. ya estoy alucinando*(se desmaya)

(mientras tanto en la mansión, Luis y Veruka estaban hablando de sus viejas vidas)

(Veruka)"¿y que le paso?"

(Luis)"al final me llego la carta, murió por que el avión se estrello, la carta decía que de los 70 que estaban en el avión solo sobrevivieron 13, mi esposa sobrevivio al impacto pero su pie quedo atrapado en un pedazo de metal que no le dejo nadar con facilidad, la pobre murió ahogada"

(Veruka)"no puedo creer que pasaste por eso"

(Luis)"al final me quede cuidando a Rick yo solo, ganaba poco con las fotos ya que no encontraba cosas interesantes hasta que en un bar me contracto un militar como espía, como tu sabes los zorros somos buenos para pasar desapercibido, aunque no me guste tengo las manos llenas de sangre, tuve que matar a unos guardias y tome las fotos de lo que me pidieron, cuando iba a escapar sonó la alarma y toda la base se percato de mi presencia, por poco muero pero los que me contractaron me rescataron en un helicóptero, cuando me di cuenta que me dieron 2.000 dólares, les pregunte si tenían algún trabajo, al final termine gastando una parte del dinero en equipo para espiar y armas pero siempre le deje una buena parte a mi hijo, como pensé que me iban a quitar todo si venia, lo deje todo en la casa, la pistola que tengo es una que Morrigan encontró, pero bueno que me cuentas"

(Veruka)"bueno yo no soy de las que se complican, mi esposo pensaba igual por lo que decidimos vivir en el bosque, el y yo construimos una casa en medio del bosque y nos quedamos a vivir por un buen tiempo, el sabia pescar y hacer varias herramientas mientras yo tengo un don de saber que cosas son comestibles en la naturaleza, no se porque pero se que efectos puede tener alguien a comer algo, no me gusta comer carne ya que no me gusta matar, todo iba bien hasta que hubo un incendio en el bosque, yo estaba en el rio y mi esposo en la casa la cual se estaba quemando, cuando me percate del humo me puse a correr como loca a la casa, me quede con cara de sorpresa al ver como la casa se incendiaba sin tener rastro de mi esposo, apenas se apago el fuego busque entre los escombros y se me rompió el corazón, el cuerpo de mi amor estaba totalmente quemado, abrase su cuerpo quemado y me percate que el había protegido nuestro álbum de fotos, solo me queda 2 cosas que me recuerdan a el"

(Luis)"¿te importa decirme que recuerdos son?"

(Veruka)"el álbum y"(lo siguiente lo susurro tan bajo que Luis no pudo oírlo)

(Luis)"disculpa no escuche"

(Veruka)(se arma con un poco de valor)"estoy embarazada"

(Luis)(totalmente sorprendido)"pero no se te nota"

(Veruka)"apenas tengo 3 meses de embarazo, por eso no se nota"

(Luis)"¿tienes idea de que animal es el bebe?"

(Veruka)"no, como te dije no me gusta hacerme el lio por lo que no fui a un hospital además de que no tengo dinero, pero aun no entiendo, si tu eres un zorro y tu esposa también, ¿por que tu hijo Rick es un conejo?"

(Luis)"es una historia algo larga, todo comenzó"

**(FLASH BACK)**

(se podía ver a Luis apenas con 16 años, tenia la cámara en la mano tomando fotos de la naturaleza)

(Luis)(con un lista en la mano)*solo me falta tomar foto de 2 clases de flores raras y algo inusual*

(recorre el bosque, encuentra las 2 clases de flores raras y les toma una foto, solo le faltaba algo inusual, algo que no se vea a menudo en el bosque)

(Luis)(algo cansado)*tengo 2 días, no creo que importe que descanse por hoy*

(Luis intentaba encontrar el camino al pueblo pero no lo encontraba, ya era de tarde cuando escucho un llanto, movió sus orejas buscando la procedencia del llanto, después de unos minutos de búsqueda descubrió que el llanto provenía de un árbol hueco, al revisar el árbol descubrió que dentro del hueco se encontraba una manta que cubría algo que se movía, al mover la manta se quedo con la boca abierta, era un pequeño conejito, Luis sin dudarlo lo agarra y lo mese hasta que se duerme)

(Luis)*¿Dónde estarán sus padres?*

(cuando llego la noche logro encontrar el camino a su casa, el vivía solo desde hace un tiempo, por suerte antes de que sus padres murieran le habían pagado toda la secundaria por lo que solo tenia que preocuparse por la comida y otras cosas)

(Luis)(deja al bebé en el sofá)*¿Cómo pudieron abandonarlo?*

(Luis se acuesta al lado del conejito, cuando despierta va a la secundaria, claro le pidió a un vecino que le cuidara el bebe, el profesor que era un panda le pregunto si había completado la tarea de fotografía, Luis le mostro las fotos pero el profesor pensó que era una mentira, pero al ver que no mostraba ni una señal que era una mentira le pidió ver al bebe, una compañera había escuchado el cuento y pidió si podía acompañarlos, los 2 aceptaron y al terminar las clases los 3 fueron a buscar al bebe, ya en la casa Luis fue a la casa del vecino y le agradeció que le haya cuidado al bebe)

(Luis)"aquí esta"(les muestra el bebe que había encontrado en el bosque)

(profesor)"no se porque dejaron a un conejito abandonado en el bosque, además es muy raro encontrar uno por aquí, por las zonas por donde habitan son nevadas y la más próxima esta como a 20 ciudades de distancia"

(compañera)"pobrecito, como alguien pudo abandonarlo así como si nada"

(Luis)"no se, escuche su llanto y lo encontré"

(compañera)"¿es chico o chica?"

(Luis)"déjame ver"

(Luis reviso un momento al bebe y el resulta fue un palito)

(Luis)"es chico"

(profesor)(con cara de impactado)"te voy a dar una nota extra por la tarea, encontrar a un conejo por aquí es inusual pero que sea un chico es demasiado raro, por estadísticas de cada 10 conejos solo 2 son machos"

(Luis)"increíble"

(profesor)"¿pero que harás con el pequeño?"

(Luis)"no creo que dejarlo en un orfanato sea una opción, seria molestado por ser muy diferente, creo que no me queda de otra que ser su padre"

(compañera)"¿estas seguro?"

(Luis)"tuve que valerme por mi mismo desde los 12, creo que podre ser su padre"

(compañera)"¿puedo ayudarte?, no quiero decir que no puedes pero si te ayudo tendrás tiempo para la tarea"

(Luis)"por mi no hay problema"

(profesor)"okey, para animarles les daré una tarea especial, si cuando se gradúen el bebe esta en perfecta salud les sumare 5 puntos a su nota final"

(compañera y Luis al unisonó)"okey profesor"

(cuando se hizo de noche el profesor se fue a su casa, Luis se quedo hablando con su compañera de clase)

(Luis)"¿como te llamas?"

(Victoria)"me llamo Victoria y por lo que escuche te llamas Luis"

(Luis)"si"

(cuando se miraron a los ojos, hicieron clic)

**(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)**

(Luis)"paso el tiempo y nos graduamos, terminamos casados y bueno, a mi esposa victoria le faltaba un mes para dar a luz cuando ocurrió el accidente"

(Veruka)"nunca pensé que pasaste por todo eso"

(mientras hablaban empezaron a caminar, ya era de tarde y terminaron sentados arriba de una roca en el bosque)

(Luis)"las cosas pasan, termine cuidando a Rick yo solo"

(iban a seguir hablando pero un jaguar corría a 4 patas hacia ellos, el jaguar tenia el pelaje gris y las manchas de color azul, apenas los ve se para en 2 patas)

(jaguar)"necesito su ayuda, encontré a un chico por el bosque, intente ayudarlo pero esta gravemente herido"

(Luis)"si es alguna trampa ten por seguro que te mato"

(de repente las manchas del jaguar cambiaron de azules a rojas)

(jaguar)"si te estuviera mintiendo ya te habría matado, o vienes y me ayudas o un chico se muere"

(Veruka)"¿tus manchas cambiaron de color?"

(jaguar)"si me ayudan les digo"

(Luis)"okey te ayudamos"

(los 3 recorrieron un poco el bosque hasta que encontraron al amigo, adivinen quien se quedo con la boca mas abierta que un hipopótamo)

(Luis)"¡RICK!"

(Rick estaba peor que cuando salió de la cueva)

(Veruka)(totalmente sorprendida)"¿que le paso?"

(jaguar)(sus manchas cambiaron a un color morado)"no se, solo lo encontré así"

(Veruka)"hay que llevarlo a la mansión"

(entre los 3 cargaron a Rick, en el camino Veruka rompió el silencio)

(Veruka)"¿porque tus manchas cambian de color?"

(Tony)"bueno antes que nada mi nombre es Tony, sobre las manchas no se, desde que me clave un extraño cristal en el pecho mis manchas cambian de color, además que mi pelaje cambia de color como vaya pasando el día, es blanco cuando es de día y negro de noche, al amanecer y al atardecer se pone de tono gris"

(Luis)"¡¿ESO IMPORTA AHORA?!,¡ACELEREN EL MALDITO PASO!"

(aceleran el paso hasta que llegan, Alexis y Veruka revisan a Rick, tenia quemaduras de tercer grado además que algunos rasguños eran graves, sus heridas tenían alguna sustancia que estaba intoxicando a Rick, Alexis y Veruka logran estabilizarlo, Alexis apenas sale se encuentra a casi todos los que estaban en la mansión delante de el)

(todos le dispararon las preguntas a la ves)

(Sebastian)"¿que le paso?"

(Moises)"¿esta bien?"

(Hugo)"¿esta grave?"

(Morrigan)(con lagrimas en los ojos)"¡¿quien fue el desgraciado que le hiso esto?!"

(Luis)(con desesperación en la voz)"¡¿ESTA VIVO!?"

(Alexis)"no se, si, un poco, no se quien le hizo eso, si esta vivo y contrólate"

(todos hicieron una visita a Rick que estaba como en un hospital, al final Morrigan pudo verlo se quedo con el un buen tiempo)(nota de autor: desde esta parte me quedo un poco cursi, por favor no me hechen cosa por esto)

(Morrigan)(con un poco de lagrimas en los ojos)"has pasado por peores cosas, tienes que salir adelante por esto"

(Morrigan recuerda que tiene sus poderes de curación)

(Morrigan)(agarra la mano de Rick)"te puedo curar"

(de repente ella siente que la mano de Rick se pone muy fría, cuando separa su mano de la de el, nota que en su mano había unas figuras de hielo que escribían algo)

(escritura de Rick)"no me cures, si me curas como si nada sospecharan y pregunta por un tal iyid, es el nombre de un dragón que hay por la mansión, tiene dueño"

(Morrigan recuerda al dragón que la iba a matar, tal ves no era uno de los misterios que tenia que resolver pero tenia que ver quien era el dueño de ese dragón y hacerlo pagar)

(Morrigan)"que te mejores, me voy a encargar de algo"

(Morrigan sale de la enfermería y encuentra a Alexis)

(Morrigan)"Alexis"

(Alexis)"¿que pasa?"

(Morrigan)"conoces a alguien llamado iyid"

(Alexis intento quedarse calmado pero Morrigan noto que se sorprendió)

(Alexis)"disculpa pero no conozco a nadie que se llame iyid"

(Alexis disimuladamente se fue, Morrigan camino por un rato en la mansión cuando encontró a Richard hablando muy feliz con un jaguar)

(Richard)"pensaba que habías muerto Tony"

(Tony)"y yo pensaba que no te volvería a ver hermano"

(Morrigan se esconde detrás de un muro)

(Tony)"oye y como esta tu mascota"

(Richard)"ya te digo"

(Richard en un movimiento rápido agarra a Morrigan de la cola y la lanza al frente de Tony)

(Richard)"que haces espiándonos"

(Morrigan)*mierda que le digo*"solo quería agradecerle a Tony de cuidar de Rick pero me sorprendí tanto al verte feliz"

(Richard)(con el ceño fruncido)"como no estarlo, el es mi hermano Tony, pensaba que había muerto"

(Morrigan)"¿que le paso para que pensaras que estaba muerto?"

(Tony)"¿quieres la versión corta o la larga?"

(Morrigan)"tengo tiempo, mejor la versión larga"

(Tony)"okey, yo quería hacer mi vida, pero nunca me espere estar atrapado, veraz yo soy arqueólogo"

continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>(lopunny)okey lectores aquí se termina el capitulo de hoy<strong>

**(gengar)dejen sus reviews que salvan capítulos con todo lo que quieran**

**(lopunny)y que alguien le diga a zoruark y a gengar que dejen a paz al pobre lucario**

**(gengar)no desperdicien el tiempo en cosas que no van a pasar**

**(lopunny y gengar al unisonó)sin mas que decir adiós lectores del fanfic**


	11. mundo de sueños

**(zoruark estaba en una cama de hospital, con la clásica bata)**

**(zoruark)hola lectores, si preguntan por que estoy así, es porque a lucario se le ocurrio ver si era un zorua o un riolu, me sigo riendo por la idiotez de ese perro, solo espero poder convencer al doctor para que no le diga que no estoy embarazada**

**(en eso entra un lucario con el pelaje normal, tenia la clásica vestimenta de doctor)**

**(lucario)revisamos las pruebas y no se puede ver el huevo**

**(zoruark)bueno doctor es que(es interrumpida por el doctor)**

**(lucario)tranquila, esto pasa algunas veces, solo hay que hacer un pequeño corte cerca de la bolsa maternal y meter una micro cámara**

**(lucario se aleja un poco hasta unos gabinetes)**

**(lucario)solo hay 2 problemas, no tenemos anestesia ni equipo de cirugía, tendrá que aguantarse el dolor**

**(zoruark)¿pero si no tiene equipo de cirugía como puedes hacer el corte?**

**(lucario)con esto**

**(lucario saca del gabinete una motosierra y la prende, del susto zoruark se desmaya)**

**(lucario)(limpiándose la pintura de bayas, al final su pelaje blanco podía ser reconocido)jajajajajajaja, okey lectores creo que es hora de leer los reviews**

**(ash the pokevenger)gracias por decirme sobre la broma, ahora se lo pensara 2 veces antes de meterse conmigo****, también me gusta ver tus reviews cada ves que termino un capitulo, me hace pensar que todas las veces que me rompo la cabeza por pensar en que sigue después de cada capitulo vale la pena y aquí la actualización**

**(Luffy de fuego)esto no se ha acabado, esto apenas empieza**

**(lucario)no se a subido capítulos por que me dio un bloqueo de escritor, todo el trabajo se lo dedico a la novia del entrenador, se llama annarella, sin mas que decir es hora del especial fanfic**

* * *

><p><strong>(FLASH BACK)<strong>

(se podía ver a Tony dentro de una cueva, al lado tenia varias cosas de arqueólogo, al otro lado estaban varios compañeros)

(arqueólogo 1)"no encontraremos nada por este sector"

(Tony)"no recuerdas que la ultima ves que dejamos un sector cuando yo sentía que había algo, resulto que hay había amatistas y rubís en una tumba abandonada"

(arqueólogo 2)"verdad, por tontos otros arqueólogos se quedaron con eso"

(arqueólogo 1)"no me lo recuerdes, pero podemos descansar por hoy, ya son las 7:30 PM, tenemos 9 horas excavando"

(Tony)"si quieren vayan a descansar, yo me quedare un rato más"

(todos se fueron mientras que Tony seguía excavando, cuando marcaron las 10:00 PM encontró una gema de lo mas extraña, esta cambiaba de color)

(Tony)"wow, con esta extraña gema ya me consigo un puesto como arqueólogo reconocido"

(de repente los postes que sostenían el techo de la cueva se rompen)

(Tony)(abre los ojos de golpe)"tiene que ser la broma del siglo"

(Tony sale corriendo hacia la salida con la gema en las manos, cuando iba a llegar un muro de piedras cae sobre la salida bloqueándola, con la velocidad que tenia no pudo parar a tiempo y choco contra la pared de piedra, al chocar se clava la gema en el pecho tan profundo que llego a enterrarse en el corazón)

(Tony)(muy débil por el sangrado)*ojala me encuentren*

(Tony cae al suelo desmayándose, mientras estaba desmayado el esqueleto lo ve)(nota de autor: Tony no sabe nada del esqueleto, puse las partes donde aparece el esqueleto para explicar como es sobrevivió a clavarse la gema)

(esqueleto)"no lo puedo creer, este maldito loco se mato por una simple gema que cambia de color"

(el esqueleto revisa un momento a Tony y descubre que aun sigue vivo)

(esqueleto)(hace una risa maliciosa)"creo que fastidiarle la vida no estaría mal"

(el esqueleto hace que la gema se una a su cuerpo de tal forma que solo se pueda ver si se mueve el pelaje del pecho, cuando la gema termino de unirse a su cuerpo, el pelaje de Tony cambio de color, su pelaje amarillo se volvió negro y las manchas se pusieron de un tono entre azul y morado)

(esqueleto)"suerte imbécil, casi toda la gente aborrece a los que son diferentes, veamos si se acostumbran a tu cambios de pelaje"

(el esqueleto se va, a la mañana siguiente Tony se despierta)

(Tony)(poniendo su mano en su cabeza)"que dolor de cabeza, maldita pared"

(siente un dolor en el pecho, se mueve un poco el pelaje y se percata que se clavo la gema en el pecho además que su pelaje había cambiado de color)

(Tony)(al borde del paro cardiaco intenta mantener el control)"okey, solo tengo que salir de esta cueva y ir a un hospital para que me quiten esta gema"

**(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)**

(Tony)"todos mis compañeros pensaron que estaba muerto por lo que desmontaron el campamento y se fueron, como era costumbre cada quien se llevaba su equipo cuando terminaba la jornada, tuve que usar unas piedras para romper la pared que se había hecho con el derrumbe, no era la manera más efectiva pero ya estoy fuera"

(Morrigan)"¿cuanto tiempo te tomo salir de esa cueva?"

(Tony)"aunque no lo creas, me tomo 2 años salir, las raciones que yo tenia me duraron un poco pero a la final tuve que valerme de un lago subterraneo, por suerte me mantuve en forma con eso de hacer una salida de la cueva y eso me salvo la vida, con esto de la guerra hay varias personas que quieren matar por placer, me encontré con Hugo cuando estaba buscando a Richard, el y yo terminamos siendo amigos y nos vinimos aquí porque nuestros objetivos eran casi los mismos, yo buscaba a mi hermano y el a sus padres"

(Richard)"cuando me llego la carta de que supuestamente había muerto, mi animo cayo hasta lo mas bajo de mi ser, antes me controlaba pero eso me pego tan fuerte que salió mi mal carácter"

(Morrigan)"pensaba que tu eras así"

(de repente aparece Alexis)

(Alexis)"si ese cuervo siempre tuviera ese carácter, no me tendría de mejor amigo"

(Richard)"no se te olvide que también somos rivales"

(Alexis)"verdad, aunque yo fui el que se arriesgo para salvar a varios reclutas"

(Richard)"te tengo que recordad que al maldito que interrogaste se guardo la sorpresita de que tenían a muchos tanques dentro de la fiesta"

(Morrigan)"no los quiero interrumpir pero, ¿Cómo diablos pueden tener tanques dentro de una fiesta?"

(Alexis)"la fiesta era dentro de una mansión, mas o menos como esta, nosotros les decimos tanques a unos soldados especiales"

(Richard)"son elefantes con un traje tan fuerte que parecen un tanque, suelen llevar escopetas de las pesadas, lo único bueno es que caminan lento por el peso"(nota de autor: los que hayan jugado payday2 sabrán lo difícil que es matar a esos tanques con patas)

(Alexis)"incluso un disparo de mi rifle en la cabeza no les hacia nada, tanto su traje como el casco protege todo el cuerpo evitando todo daño, incluso las explosiones de las granadas no les hace gran cosa"

(Richard)"y este mal agradecido piensa que soy un cobarde por quedarme disparando mientras el ayudaba a los heridos"

(Alexis)"era mejor que me ayudaras, no se te olviden que de los 18 soldados que se unieron a la misión por decisión propia, solo 4 sobrevivieron"

(Richard)"claro y tu hubieras muerto si hubiera dejado a los tanques avanzar"

(Tony se acerca a Morrigan y le susurra)

(Tony)"vámonos, si se algo de mi hermano es que cuando discute con Alexis, tardan horas en parar"

(los 2 chicos se alejan de los 2 militares, cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos empiezan a hablar un poco)

(Morrigan)"¿sabes donde vas a dormir?"

(Tony)"no, ¿pero que paso con ese conejo?"

(Morrigan)"se llama Rick, el pobre esta hospitalizado, no se que le paso pero como ya debiste de ver, tiene quemaduras graves y muchos cortes profundos además que en sus heridas había algo toxico, si no fuera porque lo encontraste ya estaría muerto"

(Morrigan se quedo hablando con Tony hasta que se hizo de noche, cuando todos se fueron a la cama, Hugo y Morrigan salieron de su habitación para encontrar las respuestas a los misterios)

(Hugo)(caminando por el pasillo con Morrigan al lado)"pobre de Rick"

(Morrigan)"verdad, creo que el dragón fue el que lastimo a Rick"

(Hugo)"pensaba lo mismo, que suerte que solo salió herido en vez de muerto"

(Morrigan)"esta mansión es un misterio enorme, si no fuera suficiente tener que descubrir varias cosas como la procedencia de esas criaturas o quien es esa loba fantasma ahora también descubrir quien es el dueño de ese dragón"

(Hugo)"¿esa lagartija súper desarrollada tiene dueño?"

(Morrigan)"si, aun que no lo creas Rick me lo dijo, el dragón se llama iyid y creo que Alexis es el dueño"

(Hugo)"¿que te hace pensar eso?"

(Morrigan)"cuando le pregunte por iyid, se sorprendió"

(Hugo)"vaya, Alexis debe ser mal entrenador si ese dragón dejo a Rick al borde de la muerte"

(de repente la loba se les aparece)

(Morrigan suelta un grito ahogado mientras que Hugo se sobresalta por la repentina aparición)

(los 2 intentaron moverse pero algo les tenia los pies pegados al piso, la loba se acercaba a ellos con cara tranquila)

(Morrigan)(con la loba a un pie de distancia intenta leer el piercing que tiene)*Velasco y*(en eso la loba se aleja para acercarse un poco más a Hugo)

(Hugo)(siente que la loba lo olfatea un poco)"disculpa señorita pero no estoy interesado"

(la loba le mira la cara a ambos, luego les toca la frente, tanto Morrigan como Hugo caen al suelo desmayados, cuando abren los ojos se encuentran otra ves en sus camas)

(Morrigan)(se levanta de su cama)"que nos paso"

(Hugo)(se levanta de su cama)"ni idea pero ahora veo doble"

(Morrigan)"¿como?"

(Morrigan se voltea hacia su cama, ella aun seguía acostada con los ojos cerrados)

(Morrigan)"no puede ser"(se acerca a su cuerpo y se da cuenta que respira)

(Hugo hace lo mismo con su cuerpo, también respiraba)

(Hugo)"esto se pone más extraño cada día"

(Morrigan)"díselo a la que tiene 5 días en esta mansión"

(de repente se oye el sonido de que alguien estaba talando un árbol)

(Morrigan)"bueno si no estamos en nuestros cuerpo, creo que somos como fantasmas"

(Hugo)"veamos"

(los 2 cruzan la pared, siguen el sonido hasta que de repente entran en un bello bosque)

(Hugo)"cuando sea de día le voy a preguntar a Alexis como diablos metió un bosque dentro de la mansión"

(caminan un poco hasta que encuentran a Veruka caminando con un cesto lleno de peces)

(Morrigan)"¿oye Veruka que haces aquí?"

(Veruka sigue caminando, como si Morrigan no estuviera hay)

(Morrigan)(se acerca a Veruka)"oye préstame atención"(cuando intenta tocarla, la traspasa)

(Hugo)"creo que tienes razón, somos como fantasmas"

(los 2 siguen a Veruka, al final llegan hasta una casa en medio del bosque)

(Veruka)"¿amor estas en casa?"

(nadie le responde)

(Morrigan y Hugo podían ver como un águila con el plumaje blanco y azul se acercaba detrás de Veruka sin que ella se diera cuenta)

(águila)(abrasa por detrás a Veruka)"si estoy en casa"

(Veruka)"que bien porque te tengo un regalito"

(Veruka se da media vuelta y le da un beso en el pico al águila, el águila también le devuelve el beso)

(Morrigan se quedo mirando eso con ternura mientras que Hugo mostraba señales de querer devolver todas las comidas de ese día y las de ayer)

(de repente la escena desaparece y los 2 chicos se encuentran en el cuarto de Veruka a su lado)

(Morrigan)"¿todo fue un sueño?"

(Hugo)"okey, esa loba fantasma no se que nos hizo pero podemos entrar en los sueños de los demás"

(Morrigan)"genial, desde que llegue me preguntaba que soñarían Alexis y Richard"

(Hugo)"mejor veamos el de Alexis primero"

(los 2 van al cuarto de Alexis pero cuando están en frente de el, podían ver una extraña línea que cruzaba la pared)

(Hugo)(va un momento para ver a donde va la línea y vuelve)"esa línea esta conectada con Richard"

(Morrigan)"¿esa loba hizo esto?"

(Hugo)"no lo creo, conozco esto, es algo inusual pero a veces las personas que tienen vínculos fuertes pueden llegar a soñar la misma cosa"(nota de autor: aunque no lo crean a mi me paso con mis 3 mejores amigos, todos nos vimos en el sueño pero cosas pasaban por lo que no pudimos hablar entre nosotros hasta que fue de día en la vida real)

(Morrigan)"como sea, veamos que están soñando"

(los 2 entran en el sueño, estaban en una clase de vació, no encontraban rastro de Alexis ni de Richard)

(Hugo)"¿esto es lo que están soñando?"

(Morrigan)"al parecer"

(de repente aparecen los 2)

(Alexis)"no bajes el paso, no tendré piedad"(mete sus manos en su pelaje y saca unas dagas)

(Richard)"tranquilo, te daré un boleto sin retorno al fondo del infierno"(de repente en su mano aparece una guadaña)

(los 2 empiezan a pelear de forma salvaje, Richard atacaba a Alexis con la guadaña y el se defendía con las dagas, Alexis esquiva un ataque de la guadaña y intenta herirlo con las dagas pero Richard salta hacia atrás, Richard saca unas pistolas de su capucha y le dispara a Alexis, Alexis desviaba las balas con las dagas y incluso hace que 2 balas le dieran a las pistolas dañándolas, los 2 empiezan a bloquear y atacar al otro a una velocidad que igualaba a la de cierto erizo azul, los 2 se aciertan un golpe de la empuñadura del arma del otro, Richard hace un salto y ataca con un tajo vertical pero Alexis lo bloquea con las 2 dagas y le da una patada que lo manda para atrás)

(Morrigan)"¿esto es lo que suelen soñar?, si que son rivales"

(Hugo)"rivales de corazón al parecer, están peleando a muerte"

(Richard)"llego el tren directo al infierno"(clava su guadaña en la tierra)

(la tierra que estaba en frente de la guadaña se abre, Alexis se quito del medio pero Morrigan y Hugo no se dieron cuenta a tiempo por lo que al caer en la grieta salieron del sueño)

(Hugo cae de espalda y Morrigan de frente, Morrigan cae sobre Hugo y por la caída terminan uniendo sus labios)

(Morrigan)(se separa de Hugo con un sonrojo mas fuerte que el rojo de su pelaje)"esto nunca paso, okey"

(Hugo)(con un sonrojo que igualaba el de Morrigan)"gracias a dios que no fue real de alguna manera"

(los 2 se paran, estaban en el cuarto de Alexis y podían ver como Alexis se agitaba)

(Morrigan)"no me quiero imaginar como pelearían en mortal kombat"

(Hugo)"bueno que tal si vemos los sueños de Moises"

(Morrigan)"prefiero aprovechar esto de que somos fantasmas, de una ves podre ver que oculta Richard"

(Hugo)"okey"

(Hugo se va al cuarto de Moises mientras que Morrigan va al cuarto de Richard)

(Morrigan)"veamos que escondes pedazo de carbón"

(Morrigan se puso a revisar el cuarto de Richard en busca de lo que escondía)

(Morrigan)(abre un armario)"por lo menos este tiene cosas con las que defenderse"(el armario era mas bien un pequeño alijo de armas)

(Morrigan se fija que hay varios cargadores de la pistola que ella tenia)

(Morrigan)"no notara que le faltan 2"

(Morrigan agarra 2 cargadores, pone uno en la pistola que tenia y el otro al lado de la funda que ella tenia)

(Morrigan termina de revisar todo pero no encuentra nada)

(Morrigan)"ese esqueleto es un mentiroso, tu solo escondes este pequeño alijo de armas pero eso no es gran cosa"

(en eso el esqueleto se le aparece por detrás)

(esqueleto)(con vos macabra)"¿con que soy un mentiroso?"

(Morrigan pega un grito al escuchar al esqueleto, luego se da la vuelta para verlo)

(Morrigan)"este pajarraco no escondía nada"

(esqueleto)"¿sabes?, me molesta cuando me dicen mentiroso, yo lo se todo y Rick un poco, creo que se me olvido decirte que le deje salir de su cuerpo para que siguiera investigando pero yo sabia que pasaría lo del beso, acaso no notaste como alguien estaba detrás de ti, viendo como su "novia" besaba a otro"(risa macabra)

(Morrigan)"maldito"(le lanza un puñetazo pero lo atraviesa, el esqueleto le agarre del cuello y la levanta del suelo)

(esqueleto)"se te olvida que tengo el derecho de cambiar las reglas cuando me plazca, pues te tengo 2 nuevas, si quiero puedo sabotear sus investigaciones y la otra es que se me olvido que ustedes comenzaron a investigar desde el primer día que llegaron por lo que ahora tendrán menos tiempo, ahora si no te importa voy a divertirme"

(el esqueleto suelta a Morrigan y desaparece)

(Morrigan)*tengo que arreglar las cosas con Rick*

(Morrigan sale del cuarto y se pone a buscar a Rick, al final encuentra a Hugo con la cara toda roja)

(Morrigan)"¿que te paso?"

(Hugo)"digamos que ese Moises es todo un pervertido"

(Morrigan)"bueno eso no importa, no se como pero Rick pudo salir de su cuerpo y nos vio cuando sin querer nos besamos"

(Hugo)(facepalm)"tenia que ser"

(Morrigan)"ayúdame a encontrarlo, es mi único amigo y no lo quiero perder"

(Hugo)"okey te voy a ayudar porque me caes bien"

(los 2 van por el pasillo pero termina encontrando a más criaturas de las que encontraron anoche, eran 5 en total)

(Morrigan saca su pistola y les dispara 10 veces, cuando le iba a dispara a la ultima Hugo se pone delante de ella)

(Hugo)"permíteme acabar con este, quiero desahogarme del dolor que estoy sufriendo por ese maldito rasguño)

(Morrigan)"okey"

(Hugo corre hacia la criatura, cuando esta le lanzo un golpe Hugo lo esquiva saltando hacia una pared, salta desde la pared hasta la criatura y le propina un fuerte golpe, la criatura intento morderle pero Hugo logro evitar la mordida, la criatura termino por darse un golpe contra la pared, Hugo aprovecho eso y le agarra la cabeza para estrellarla contra la pared varias veces hasta que no había nada para agarrar)

(Hugo)"gracias por dejarme esa criatura"

(Morrigan)"de nada"

(recorren la mansión buscando Rick pero de repente Hugo cae al suelo desmayado)

(Morrigan)"Hugo despierta"(sacude a Hugo)

(Morrigan intento de todo para despertar a Hugo, incluso le dio una bofetada que le dejo la marca pero no sirvió de nada)

(Morrigan)"Hugo que te pasa"

(Morrigan revisa a Hugo y nota que el rasguño que le hizo la criatura había empeorado hasta tal grado que la piel al rededor de la herida estaba muerta)

(Morrigan)(pone una mano en la herida y usa su poder pero no funciona)"vamos Hugo, no te puedes dejar vencer por eso"

(Hugo abre los ojos de golpe, los tenia totalmente negros, se abalanza sobre Morrigan y intenta morderle el cuello pero Morrigan lo empuja con una patada y sale corriendo, Hugo en nada la persigue pero en 4 patas)

(Morrigan saca la pistola pero la guarda cuando recuerda que las balas no podrían herirle por el traje, cuando Hugo iba a saltar sobre Morrigan una lámpara que estaba por el pasillo se eleva y le da en la cabeza a Hugo noqueándolo)

(Morrigan)(entre respiros)"gracias...por...ayúdame"

(en frente de ella aparecen sus padres)

(Marcus)"de nada"

(Linda)"¿que le pasa a tu amigo?, antes era mas amable contigo"

(Morrigan)"creo que esas criaturas que nos atacaron le hicieron esto a Hugo, una de esas criaturas araño la pierna de Hugo cuando nos atacaron la primera ves y ahora esta peor"

(Marcus)"ojala se salve, oímos cuando dijo que sus padres estaban desaparecidos"

(Linda)"por cierto, ¿Qué paso, no que estabas enamorada de Rick?"

(Morrigan se sonroja hasta el máximo)"si es por el beso, fue un accidente y el esqueleto hizo que lo viera"

(Marcus)(apretando los dientes)"ese malnacido"

(el esqueleto se les aparece en frente con cara de pocos amigos)

(esqueleto)"disculpe señor pero aquí yo soy el que manda y si quiero puedo matar a Morrigan, además que yo solo le deje salir de su cuerpo y el fue al cuarto de Alexis"

(Morrigan)(con furia)"pero tu sabias que iba a pasar eso"

(esqueleto)"¿y que?, yo no soy el culpable de que te besaras con este mono"

(Morrigan)"yo NUNCA lo besaría y que demonios le hiciste"

(esqueleto)"simplemente fue contagiado por esas criaturas, me acuerdo del ultimo, apenas duro una semana hasta que fue consumido por el virus"

(mientras pasaba todo eso, Luis paseaba por el bosque)

(Luis)*creo que hice bien en traerlos aquí, no les pasara nada*

(Luis empieza a escuchar una melodía que lo deja sorprendido, era una melodía de lo más bella, sin darse cuenta empieza a caminar hacia la procedencia de la bella música, cuando se da cuenta estaba detrás de unos arboles que le daban la cara a una figura que no se podía ver claramente, esta figura tocaba una flauta, producia una bella melodía que hacia que Luis perdiera el conocimiento por centrarse en escucharla, de repente la figura saca otra flauta y cuando empieza a hacer música Luis literalmente pierde el conocimiento, lo siguiente que ve cuando lo recupera, es que estaba en el piso con un pie sobre su cuello, al mirar arriba puede ver a la figura siendo tapada por un suéter, esta estaba sosteniendo una flauta de metal y la tenia en una posición donde podía aplastarle la cabeza)

(?)"al parecer el zorro quería cobrarse otra victima, esta vez no"(sonaba una voz femenina)

(Luis)"disculpa si pensaste que te iba a matar, es que escuche una dulce melodía y al seguirla me atrajo hacia ti"

(?)(lo ve un momento)"okey, disculpa por casi reventarte la cabeza"

(la figura quita su pie del cuello de Luis, cuando Luis se para puede ver que la figura era un cuervo, o cuerva en este caso)

(Gabriela)"me llamo Gabriela, un gusto en conocerte"

(Luis)"el gusto es mío"

(Gabriela tenia el plumaje de un marrón oscuro con las puntas de color amarillo, vestia una blusa blanca debajo de su sueter marrón)

(Gabriela)"¿así que te atrajo mi música?"

(Luis)"si, admitiéndolo eres una gran flautista"

(Gabriela)"gracias, por suerte las batallas no son por los bosques, por lo que puedo tocar tranquila"

(Luis)"¿vives por los bosques?"

(Gabriela)"si, desde que murió mi familia"

(Luis)"déjame adivinar, militares"

(Gabriela)"dicen que están ayudando pero solo empeoran todo"

(Luis)"si quieres puedes venir conmigo, estoy en un refugio donde el militar es muy amigable"

(Gabriela)"okey, no muestras indicios de que mientes por lo que confiare en tu palabra"

(volviendo con nuestro protagonistas, Morrigan perseguía a Rick, Rick no quería ni verla a la cara, tenia el corazón roto)

(Morrigan)"¡RICK, NO ES LO QUE PARECE!"(corriendo a toda velocidad)

(Rick)"¡QUE TE ALEJES!"(corriendo a toda velocidad)

(Morrigan persigue a Rick por toda la mansión, por suerte ella corría a mas velocidad que Rick pero cuando estaba a punto de poder atraparlo, Rick hace un muro de hielo detrás de el cortándole el paso a Morrigan)

(Morrigan)(golpeando el muro)"¡RICK ESCUCHAME, FUE UN ACCIDENTE!"

(Rick)(con unas lagrimas en la cara)¡YO LO VI, SI HUBIERA SIDO UN ACCIDENTE TE HUBIERAS QUITADO DE UNA VEZ PERO TE QUEDASTE PEGADO A EL, AHORA CUANDO VEAS EL BRAZALETE, PODRAS VER COMO ME TRAICIONASTE, YO TE AMABA PERO ME CAMBIASTE POR UN MONO QUE APENAS CONOCES!"(en eso se da cuenta que le dijo que el estaba enamorado e ella)

(Morrigan)(comienzan a salir lagrimas por sus ojos)"Rick, yo"(es interrumpida por Rick)

(Rick)(con una voz que mostraba mucho odio)"si me vas a decir que me amas, puedes pensártelo 2 veces, ya no te amo, ya no somos amigos"

(Rick se aleja, Morrigan logra romper el muro de hielo pero se tarda mucho, busca a Rick hasta que se encuentra perdida en un pasillo oscuro)

(Morrigan)(con miedo)"¿Rick donde estas?"

(de repente 2 ojos rojos aparecen en medio de la oscuridad, Morrigan empieza a caminar para atrás pero siente un muro muy frio detrás de ella, cuando los ojos estaban a un tramo de ella, Morrigan siente como algo le agarra del cuello y la eleva)

(Morrigan logra ver un momento la cara de la cosa en la oscuridad, era Rick pero diferente, su pelaje era negro y cuando sintió que le apretaban el cuello noto que le habían crecido unas pequeñas garras, las cuales se estaban clavando en su cuello)

(Morrigan)(intentando hablar)"Rick...piensa...yo"

(Rick monstruo)"buenas noches"

(se escucha el sonido de un cuello rompiéndose)

(continuara)

* * *

><p><strong>(lucario)okey lectores hasta aquí el capitulo, disculpa la tardanza pero como dije todo el equipo tuvo un bloqueo de escritor que nos duro un buen tiempo, hablando de eso los últimos integrantes del equipo llegaran para el próximo capitulo<strong>

**(en eso lopunny entra en la sala)**

**(lopunny)(abre los ojos al ver la motosierra y a zoruark inconsiente)¿lucario que hiciste?**

**(lucario)venganza, tranquila que esta bien, o por ahora ya que me las va a pagar, puedes despedir el capitulo por mi, quiero ver que tanto resiste el estomago de zoruark al horror**

**(lopunny)porfavor no le hagas nada malo(le pone ojitos dulces además de usar Encanto que la hace ver mas dulce)**

**(lucario)(con un sonrojo que se le podía ver a través del pelaje)bueno, pero si se vuelve a pasar no me importa que me cueste la vida, me las pagara**

**(lucario sale de la sala)**

**(lopunny)okey lectores, dejen sus tan bonitos reviews, si quieren dejar una pregunta a algún personaje o al escritor, son libres de hacerlo y sin mas que decir adiós lectores del fanfic**

**(todos los personajes del fanfic)¡Y FELIZ DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS!**


	12. ¿soy el lider?

**(el entrenador y sus pokemones estaban en el prado afuera de la casa)**

**(entrenador)okey chicos, conozcan al resto del equipo(al decir eso lanza 3 pokeballs)**

**(de las pokeballs salen una luxray, un floatzel y una pidgeot)**

**(floatzel)(se acerca rápidamente a lopunny)hola chiquita, que haces aquí tan solita(floatzel tenia el flotador de un color azul y las aletas de color amarillo, es un chico)**

**(luxray)(usa carga y luego usa chispa sobre floatzel dejándolo paralizado)nunca cambias(luxray tenia la estrella de su cola de un color azul oscuro, es una chica)**

**(pidgeot)(con una voz muy timida)hola, ojala nos llevemos bien(pidgeot tenia las plumas de la cabeza de un tono más blanco, es una chica)**

**(el entrenador se aleja un poco)**

**(entrenador)jeje, hola lectores del fanfic, hoy me encargare yo por que mis pokemones están conociendo a mi viejo equipo, si preguntan por que tengo 2 equipos, es que vengo de otra región y no me pude llevar a mi equipo, pero por lo menos ya me los mandaron, okey es momento de contestar los reviews**

**(ash the pokevenger)bueno Tony tiene de hermano a un militar, ya te imaginas que le entreno hasta que supiera hacer lo suficiente para sobrevivir por si mismo, y sobre lo de entrar en los sueños, eso lo saque de mis experiencias, lo que me paso fue hace 3 años pero me dejo tan imprecionado que aun lo recuerdo, recuerdo cada detalle del sueño y se me ocurrio hacer que pudieran entrar en los sueños**

**(ANTIALPHAS H)yo creo en la teoría de la evolución pero debes en cuando le rezo a dios un momento, y también tengo mi mala experiencia con los cristianos ya que uno me hizo un "fuego a cañon" tan fuerte que me volo un diente y eso que me había quedado callado toda la misa y nisiquiera me había movido, tranquilo que no me quitare de lector, a mi me encanta leer y tus historias son buenas, si te hechas un paseo por mi perfil puedes ver que e leído muchas historias de todas las clases, y amén**

**(luffy de fuego)vaya eres el primero que se molesto en revisar las pistas que dejo por el fanfic, no te voy a revelar nada pero te diré que tanto como te acercas te alejas de la verdad**

**(entrenador)doy aviso de que las vacaciones para ya valieron por lo que se subirá capítulos con menos frecuencia,sin más que decir es hora de borrar el fanfic, JAJAJA mentira es hora del fanfic**

* * *

><p>sábado 7 de junio del 2017<p>

(seguía siendo de noche, Luis y Gabriela caminaban hacia la mansión, para romper el hielo Luis le pregunta a Gabriela)

(Luis)"¿donde aprendiste a tocar la flauta?"

(Gabriela)"es una tradición familiar, tengo un don para tocar la flauta, incluso mi música puede hacer que la gente pierda la conciencia y someterla a voluntad"

(Luis)"eso explica porque de un momento para otro estaba en el suelo y tu a punto de volarme la cabeza"

(Gabriela)"es un truco que aprendí de mi papá, incluso me enseño a hacer una flauta si la que tengo se rompe"

(Luis)"¿y porque tienes 3 flautas?"

(Gabriela)"la primera la uso cuando quiero tocar música, la segunda la uso cuando quiero usar la música adormecedora y la de metal la uso cuando quiero ponerme a prueba o para defenderme"

(Luis)"porcierto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

(Gabriela)"29, y tu?"

(Luis)"32"

(Gabriela)"¿me puedes hablar del refugio?"

(Luis)"es una gran mansión, somos 10 en total y no hemos visto la mansión entera, por lo que yo se hay una sala de juegos, la cocina, muchas habitaciones, un pequeño taller, una armería que requiere una tarjeta para ingresar, en resumen hay casi de todo, el militar se llama Alexis y es buen tipo, soporto cuando yo explote de furia, es que encontré a mi hijo con una pistola en la mano y eso me hizo perder la razón, muchos militares y civiles han muerto y no quiero que mi hijo sea otra de las victimas, cuando lleguemos te lo voy a presentar junto a los demás"

(en eso empieza a nevar)

(Luis)"¿como puede nevar si es verano?"

(Gabriela)"por eso tengo el suéter, el clima se a vuelto loco en toda la región, estaba en otro bosque pero me tuve que mover ya que había lluvia todo el día y toda la noche"

(Luis empieza a temblar)

(Luis)"será mejor que volvamos, que suerte que empaque un poco de ropa aunque no acostumbro usarla"

(Gabriela)"no entiendo porque a muchos no les gusta usar ropa"

(Luis)"se pone algo incomoda, además que el pelaje o plumaje es lo suficientemente denso para tapar las zonas íntimas por lo que no es necesario usarla"

(de repente un tigre salta desde un árbol y cae encima de Gabriela, intenta darle con un bate en la cabeza pero se detiene cuando es impactado por 3 balas de pistola, cae al suelo como una piedra)

(Luis)(ayudando a Gabriela a pararse)"¿estas bien?"

(Gabriela)"un poco, creo que me rompí una ala"

(Luis revisa un momento al tigre, este vestía como si fuera un criminal, tenia el bate, una navaja y un walkie talkie)

(Luis)"vámonos, si tiene un walkie talkie no debe de estar solo"

(los 2 salen corriendo hacia la mansión)

(volviendo con Morrigan)

(Hugo entra al cuarto y ve a Morrigan que seguía dormida, ve un reloj que estaba en el pasillo y se da cuenta que ya era medio día por lo que decide despertarla)

(Hugo)(sacude a Morrigan)"despierta Morrigan"

(Morrigan despierta sudando frio)

(Morrigan)(contiendo las ganas de llorar)"el...el"

(Hugo)"¿el que?"

(Morrigan)"Rick intento matarme"

(Hugo)"¿estas de broma?"

(Morrigan no contiene más las lagrimas y se pega al pecho de Hugo)

(Hugo)(tratando de tranquilizar a Morrigan)"tranquila, tranquila, todo esta bien"

(Morrigan)(entre llanto)"perdí a mi único amigo, es lo ultimo que quería que me pasara"

(Hugo)"yo soy tu amigo"

(Morrigan iba a agradecerle pero luego recuerda el pequeño inconveniente que tuvo con el)

(Morrigan)(limpiándose las lagrimas)"un momento, ¿no que te habías convertido en una de esas criaturas"

(Hugo)"cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería, Rick me encontró con una fiebre alta, le aviso a Alexis y este me suministro una clase de analgésico, ya no siento el dolor que me provocaba la herida"

(Morrigan)"¿Rick te comento algo?"

(Hugo)"que te dejara claro que no te le acerques, y que si nos encontraba besándonos de nuevo iba a hacer algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir"

(Morrigan)*cuando descubra como vencerte esqueleto de mierda, voy a bailar sobre tus huesos hasta hacerlos polvo*"un simple accidente y esto pasa"

(Hugo)"cosas de la vida"

(Morrigan)"ojala pueda arreglar las cosas con Rick"

(Hugo)"tal ves pero creo que es mejor que lo dejemos solo por unos días, cuando este calmado podremos explicarle lo que paso"

(los 2 sale de la habitación, apenas salen se encuentran a Tony hablando con Sebastian)

(Tony)"aun no puedo creer que te allá pasado eso"

(Sebastian)"yo no miento, pero mantenlo en secreto, no quiero que nadie se preocupe por eso"

(en eso notan la presencia de Morrigan y Hugo)

(Sebastian y Tony)"buenos días"

(Hugo y Morrigan)"buenos días"

(Sebastian)"oye Morrigan, Rick ya se recupero"

(Morrigan)"lo se, Hugo me lo dijo apenas desperté"

(Sebastian)"no se porque pidió que lo moviéramos de habitación"

(Morrigan)"tuvimos un mal entendido, cuando se calme arreglare las cosas con el"

(en eso llega Luis con Gabriela)

(Sebastian)"hola Luis, ¿Quién es ella?"

(Luis)"cuando estemos todos se los digo"

(Sebastian)"ok, quédense en el comedor, yo buscare a los demás"

(después de 10 minutos todos estaban en el comedor)

(Luis)"ella es Gabriela, caminaba por el bosque cuando la encontré"

(Alexis)"que suerte que la encontraste, no quiero imaginármela afuera con esta nevada"

(Rick)(alejándose disimuladamente de Morrigan)"¿como es que de un día para otro allá una nevada?"

(Gabriela)"el clima a estado cambiado por todo el país. antes estaba en otro bosque pero me mude al que esta cerca porque llovía sin parar"

(de repente todos menos Rick y Alexis empiezan a temblar por el frio)

(Veruka)(castañeando)"cococomo puededede bajar la tempepetaruta así de la nananada"

(Sebastian)"no lo se pero el que tiene ropa que se la ponga"

(en nada todos se iban a sus cuartos para ponerse ropa más calida, los únicos que quedaban eran Alexis, Rick, Hugo, Luis y Gabriela)

(Alexis)"hola, soy Alexis, el militar de este refugio"

(Gabriela)"un gusto conocerlo"

(Luis)(señala a Rick)"el es mi hijo, se llama Rick

(Gabriela)"un gusto conocerte"

(Rick)"el gusto es mío"

(Hugo)"yo soy Hugo, es bueno ver caras nuevas por aquí"

(Gabriela)"igualmente"

(Alexis)"ya te digo donde vas a"(de repente se escucha una voz)

(Luis revisa un momento su bolso y saca el walkie talkie del criminal)

(Walkie Talkie)"¿Ramon como vas con el espionaje?, estamos cerca de tu posición, prepárate, vamos a asaltar el refugio que esta cerca esta tarde, apenas hay un militar por lo que será fácil acabar con el, cambio y corto"

(Luis)"tiene que ser una broma"

(Alexis)"tranquilo, por lo que escuchaba de fondo deben ser como 15, eso es pan comida"

(Rick)"¡15!,¿estas seguro de que puedes contra 15?"

(Alexis)"si, pero Richard de seguro no se perdería esto"

(Richard entra en el comedor)

(Richard)"cuando tienes razón, la tienes"

(Alexis)"no nos esperen despiertos, pero si pueden esperar que los 2 estemos medio bañados de sangre"

(Alexis y Richard salen del comedor)

(Hugo)(temblando como si estuviera en un terremoto)"¿Rick como diablos soportas este frio?"

(Rick)(ocultando su odio)"es algo que tenemos los conejos"

(Gabriela mira a Rick por un momento)

(Luis)"bueno, ¿Gabriela no te importaría tocar para mi?"

(Gabriela)"claro que no, vamos afuera"

(Luis y Gabriela salen del comedor dejando solos a Hugo y a Rick)

(Hugo)"Rick te tengo algo que de"(es interrumpido por Rick)

(Rick)"no te me acerques, desde que tu llegaste ella te presta más atención a ti y ahora ustedes se besaron, desde ahora prefiero investigar solo"

(Hugo)"solo nos hicimos amigos, además todo fue un maldito accidente"

(Rick)"¿accidente?, me creo esa mierda, ustedes estuvieron pegados un buen rato, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos"

(Hugo)"es la verdad"

(Rick)"mira mejor cállate y déjame investigar"

(Rick sale del comedor)

(Hugo)"¿porque tengo el presentimiento de que si no arreglo las cosas con el terminare muerto?"

(mientras pasaba eso, Alexis hablaba con Richard)

(Alexis)"son 15 en total, tomando en cuenta que deben ser cazadores de seguro tendrán armas de fuego"

(Richard)"ya hemos matados a demasiados, solo es usar una granada anti armas y atacarlos cuerpo a cuerpo"

(Alexis)"no se nos olvide hacerlos sufrir por intentar matarnos"

(Richard)"y matando al ultimo de una forma lenta y dolorosa"

(Alexis)"pero no se te olvide dejar a uno vivo para interrogarlo, tenemos que saber si son más"

(Richard)"intentare recordarlo"

(después de 10 minutos ya tenían todo lo que iban a necesitar)

(Alexis)"¿listo?"

(Richard)"si, esos desgraciados van a desear no haber nacido"

(los 2 se dirigen a la entrada principal de la mansión cuando se cruzan con Rick)

(Rick)"¿ya van a salir?"

(Alexis)"si y tu te quedas a cargo mientras no este"

(Rick)(totalmente sorprendido)"¡un momento me quieres decir que soy el líder!"

(Alexis)"si, aun estoy asombrado por tu puntería y tu papá me dijo que tu siempre defendías a Morrigan incluso cuando estabas en clara desventaja, además que puede pasar si solo saldremos por unas horas"

(Rick)(recordando)*hice todo eso y así me pago, la única amiga que tenia y me apuñala por la espalda*"bueno yo me encargo mientras no estén"

(Alexis)"ten esto"(se quita la bandana y se la entrega a Rick)"no estuve a bajas temperaturas por un año para nada, cuídamela mientras no estoy"

(Rick)"okey, tranquilo que no le pasara nada"

(Rick se pone la bandana al rededor del cuello)

(Richard)"solo no hagas ninguna idiotez mientras no estamos"

(Rick)(con sarcasmo)"gracias por el alago"

(Alexis y Richard se van por donde Luis les había indicado que encontró al criminal)

(Rick)*será mejor que les diga a los demás*

(Rick camina por la mansión cuando se encuentra a Moises con Veruka hablando)

(Veruka)"y eso fue lo que paso"

(Moises)"pobre de tu esposo, nunca me imagine que el había hecho eso por ti"

(Veruka)"pensé que lo había perdido en ese momento, pero al final me recordó"

(los 2 se dan cuenta de que estaba Rick a su lado, abren los ojos como platos cuando se dan cuenta de que tenia la badana de Alexis)

(Moises)"¡Rick que haces con eso!"

(Rick)"Alexis me lo dio, fui a despedirme de el, antes de que se fuera me dijo que yo estaba a cargo mientras el no estaba y por alguna razón me dio su badana"

(Veruka)"espero que este bien"

(de repente una paloma que había entrado en la mansión le quita la pluma que tenia en la cabeza a Veruka)(Nota de autor: ya por fin me dio la gana de poner animales, porque sea un mundo donde allá animales humanoides no significa que no los allá normales)

(Veruka)"¡MI PLUMA!"

(Veruka sale corriendo a toda velocidad intentando alcanzar a la ave)

(Moises)"espero que logre recuperar su pluma"

(Rick)"si en un segundo paso de estar quieta a igualar la velocidad de la que yo como helado, de seguro va a alcanzar a la paloma"

(Moises)"ojala lo logre"

(mientras tanto Alexis y Richard estaban caminando por el bosque, el bosque empezaba a cambiar lo verde por lo blanco)

(Richard)"pensé que nunca te separabas de esa badana"

(Alexis)"solo lo hice para aprovechar mi pelaje, recuerda que tenemos que dejar a uno vivo para interrogarle"

(Richard)"¿hacemos una muerte rápida o lenta al ultimo en pie?"

(Alexis)"por hoy tu te encargas de uno y yo de otro, ya sabes como es"

(Richard)"si"

(caminan hasta que encuentran el cadáver del criminal)

(Alexis)"¿estas listo?"

(Richard)"si, los vamos a matar sin que se den cuenta"

(a los 10 minutos todo estaba listo, al rato llega el grupo de criminales, eran 15 como Alexis había dicho)

(criminal 1)"por fin llegamos Ramon, preparado"

(el Tigre estaba parado, saca de su espalda una granada y la lanza en medio del grupo, cuando la granada se activa todas sus armas de fuego son atraídas y luego explota acabando con ellas)

(criminal 2)(sacando una navaja)"¿que mierda Ramon?"

(de repente en medio del grupo salta Alexis de la nieve, rápidamente saca 2 dagas y se las clava a 2 criminales en la cabeza)

(el grupo se divide para atacar a el tigre y a Alexis)

(pelea de Alexis vs 7 criminales)

(Alexis saca sus dagas de las cabezas de los criminales que mato, rápidamente uno intenta apuñalarle con una lanza improvisada pero Alexis la esquiva rápidamente, otro intenta darle un batazo pero Alexis agarra el bate y lo empuja haciendo que el tipo se noqueara al ser impactado por la empuñadura en la cara, 2 intentan agarrarle por la espalda pero Alexis aprovecha la lanza que se había clavado en el suelo y empuja a uno para que fuera atravesado por ella, agarra al otro del cuello y lo usa de escudo cuando otro intenta clavarle un cuchillo en el cuello, suelta al cadáver del tipo y le clava ambas dagas en el pecho al que intento acuchillarle, de una patada las saca y lanza una de ellas directo al corazón de uno de los criminales, el penúltimo intenta romperle el cráneo con un martillo pero Alexis de una rápida movida le quita el martillo y con el le da en toda la parte intima y luego le da en la cabeza, al final solo quedaba uno en pie, un perro)

(Alexis)"adiós inferior"

(Alexis le lanza la otra daga, la daga se clava en su pie haciéndolo gritar de dolor, apenas se voltea ve a Alexis detrás de el con toda la mandíbula abierta, en nada Alexis de un mordisco le arranca un buen pedazo del cuello, el perro cae de rodillas con la mirada perdida, Alexis le agarra la cabeza y la estrella contra un árbol haciéndola pedazos)

(pelea de Richard vs 6 criminales)

(Richard se arranca el disfraz de piel que hizo con el cadáver del tigre y saca una guadaña, 2 intentar córtale el cuello pero Richard bloquea con la guadaña y agarra a uno del cuello, rápidamente le rompe el cuello y lo lanza contra el otro haciéndolo caer el suelo, Richard le clava toda la guadaña en la cabeza, antes de los 4 que quedaban se recuperaran de la sorpresa, Richard con la guadaña decapita a 3, dejando al ultimo solo, un gavilán)

(Richard)"hora de volar al infierno"

(Richard agarra al gavilán mientras saca sus alas y sube mucha altura, cuando el gavilán había recuperado la conciencia Richard lo lanza hacia bajo y antes de que el gavilán pudiera extender sus alas se las cortar con la guadaña, mientras el gavilán caía Richard le desmembraba con la guadaña, cuando el gavilán toco suelo termino de despedazarse dejando un cráter más grande que una cama, Richard termina por caer al suelo pero lentamente ya que uso sus alas para reducir la velocidad)

(Richard)"hace tiempo que no hacíamos esto"

(Alexis)"verdad, si un grupo que intenta atacarnos viene por aquí, sabrá que nosotros no vamos con juegos"

(Richard)"¿dejaste a uno vivo?, porque yo mate a todos lo que me atacaron"

(Alexis)"si deje a uno vivo, es el que tiene el bate"

(Richard saca unas cuerdas de su traje y le amarra los pies y las manos)

(Richard y Alexis cargan al criminal y caminan a la mansión)

(Alexis)"este desgraciado no sabe lo que le espera"

(Alexis había termina con casi todo el pelaje de sus brazos y pecho cubierto de sangre y de su hocico salía un poco de sangre del tipo al que le había arrancado el cuello y la ropa negra de Richard era de un color rojo por la sangre del cadáver y de los que mato , además de que tenia un poco de carne por al rededor del pecho y la espalda)

(volviendo a la mansión, Luis estaba escuchando a Gabriela tocar su flauta por la playa cuando de repente el walkie talkie suena)

(walkie talkie)"Ramon diles a los otros que ya estamos cerca, cuando el sol este por ponerse debemos de llegar a esa mansión, ustedes atacaran por el este y nosotros por el oeste por lo que ustedes se quedan con esa mitad y nosotros con la otra, preparen las armas por que hoy nos divertiremos"

(tanto Luis como Gabriela abren los ojos, de repente una paloma choca con Luis)

(Gabriela)"vaya Louis no sabia que me habías seguido"

(la paloma se posa en su hombro, Gabriela se da cuenta de la pluma de águila que tenia en el pico y la toma, en eso llega Veruka totalmente cansada)

(Veruka)(entre respiros profundos)"gracias...por...atraparla"

(Gabriela)"¿atraparlo?, déjame adivinar esta pluma es tuya"(le muestra la pluma de águila que tenia la paloma)

(Veruka)"si"(agarra la pluma y se la coloca al lado de la oreja)"gracias, pensé que la había perdido"

(Gabriela)"de nada"

(Luis)"chicas no quiero ser malo pero no escucharon?, hay un segundo grupo de cazadores y nos van a atacar"

(Gabriela)"todo estaba tranquilo y pasa esto"(saca un papelito de un bolsillo de su sueter con un lápiz, escribe en el papelito y se lo da a la paloma)"dáselo a los que estén por la mansión"

(la paloma sale volando y entra en la mansión)

(Gabriela)"nos veremos aquí en 10 minutos, busquen a los demás"

(los 3 se separan para buscar a los otros habitantes de la mansión)

(con Moisés)

(Moisés estaba por el pasillo, andado con las muletas)

(Moisés)*ojala las hubiera salvado, era lo único que me importaba y ahora las perdí*(antes de que pudiera seguir pensando se encuentra con Veruka)

(Veruka)"Moisés tenemos un problema, vamos a la playa"

(Moisés)"okey"

(Veruka sale corriendo pero se devuelve cuando nota que Moises apenas había avanzado un poco)

(Moisés)"intento avanzar lo mas rápido que puedo"

(Veruka agarra su brazo derecho y hace que la rodee por el cuello)

(Veruka)"apóyate de mi"

(Moisés le mira la cara y se sonroja un poco)

(Moisés)"okey"

(con Sebastian)

(Sebastian estaba en el taller que había en la mansión)

(Sebastian)(soldando un aparato que el había creado)*cada vez tengo que arreglarlo menos seguido, por fin estoy limitando la cantidad que uso*

(de repente una paloma entra en el taller mostrándole el papelito)

(Sebastian)(agarra el papelito y lo lee)"okey vamos"

(antes de salir oculta el aparato y corre a playa con la paloma detrás de el)

(con Tony y Hugo)

(los 2 estaban en el comedor)

(Hugo)"¿como se siente tener esa gema en tu cuerpo?"

(Tony)"es algo difícil de explicar, siento que forma parte de mi, como si hubiera nacido con ella"(en este momento tenia el pelaje de un color gris claro y las manchas de color morado)

(Hugo)"me pregunto que se sentiría si yo tuviera uno"

(Tony)"mejor reza que nunca lo descubras"

(en eso llega Gabriela)

(Gabriela)"chicos tenemos un problema, síganme que todos los demás nos esperan en la playa"

(Tony y Hugo al unisonó)"okey"

(los 3 corren en dirección a la playa)

(con Morrigan y Rick)

(Rick estaba por un pasillo con Morrigan insistiendo en que le prestara atención)

(Morrigan)"Rick fue un accidente, te lo llevo diciendo como 2 horas"

(Rick)"si fuera un accidente te hubieras despegado de el al instante, se quedaron pegados como 10 segundos"

(Morrigan)"no se que viste pero fue el maldito esqueleto el que hizo esto"

(Rick)"invéntate una excusa mejor"

(en eso aparece Luis)

(Luis)"tenemos que ir a la playa con los demás, tenemos un problema"

(Rick)"okey"

(Morrigan)*maldita sea, tengo tantos problemas por ese esqueleto que ahora me llegan solos*

(en unos 10 minutos todos estaban en la playa claramente preocupados)(nota de autor: todos llevan ropa pero por flojera invéntense la ropa que tengan puesta cada personaje)

(todos preguntaban a la vez cual era el problema)

(Gabriela)(con una vena en la frente hinchada toca una nota muy aguda para calla a todos)"¿se pueden quedar callados?"

(Rick)(con una cara que mostraba que estaba sufriendo)"¿tenias que tocar una nota así de aguda?"

(Moisés)"bueno, ¿cual es el problema?"

(Luis)"tenemos a un segundo grupo de cazadores, nos van a atacar por el oeste al atardecer y Alexis ni Richard han vuelto"

(Tony)"¿que vamos a hacer?"

(Hugo)"tenemos que sobrevivir como sea, no tenemos armas de fuego por que la armería funciona con una tarjeta y la tiene Richard"

(Luis)(saca su pistola)"tengo la mía pero apenas me quedan 7 balas"

(Morrigan)(mete su mano en su pelaje y saca su pistola)"yo tengo la mía y Luis vas a necesitar esto"(le da a Luis un cargador)

(Gabriela)"¿bueno que hacemos?, no podemos esperar a que vengan"

(Veruka)"Alexis dejo a Rick a cargo, creo que el es el nuevo militar del refugio"

(todos se voltean para verlo)

(Rick)(con una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente)"bueno, esto es lo que haremos"

* * *

><p><strong>(entrenador)bueno lectores hasta aquí el capitulo, ojalan lo hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotros disfrutamos escribirlo y leer sus reviews<strong>

**(en eso pidgeot le toca el hombro con una ala)**

**(pidgeot)(con voz tímida)entrenador tenemos un problemita**

**(entrenador)déjame adivinar**

**(el entrenador se voltea a donde estaba su equipo, todos estaban en K.O menos luxray que estaba golpeando a floatzel, luxray tenia los ojos completamente rojos y amenazaba con usar su ataque más poderoso contra floatzel)**

**(entrenador)(facepalm)despídete de los lectores mientras arreglo esto**

**(el entrenador se va)**

**(pidgeot)(con un sonrojo de vergüenza que iguala al de un tomate y la voz mas tímida de lo normal)dejen sus reviews con lo que quieran y sí quieren dejar una pequeña idea de lo que puede decir Rick, pueden hacerlo, sin más que decir adiós lectores del fanfic**


End file.
